Worthy
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, two enemies forgo their differences for a potions competition, reluctantly finding comfort in each other. Will they find love? Revised to be more DH sans epi compliant Inspired by Tom’s performance in HBP. #2 in anthology
1. A Change of Circumstance

Chapter 1: A Change of Circumstance

_After the defeat of Voldemort, very gradually, things returned to near normal for some while politically and socially the wizard world remained in an upheaval. Despite the harsh ramifications of social prejudice, discrimination remained much like after the Civil War in America in the land of muggles. A few tried to change the government; some decided reverse discrimination was fair payback; however, most wizards and witches just went about their business. For some of them, business was business. After all, for pure-bloods, mudbloods and everything betwixt, the almighty galleon made the world go around, up and down and possibly beyond. _

At Ninety-Three Diagon Alley, two young redheaded wizards stocked the shelves on a slow Wednesday morning. Now George and Fred continued to run their shop, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, filled with jokes and gags of all sorts. Since George seemed to have other diversions lately, Ron helped Fred with the shop this day.

Late that morning, a very attractive statuesque witch not much older than them with strawberry blond hair entered the shop, carrying shopping bags from a few clothing stores. Fred vaulted over the stairs while Ron zoomed through the maze of isles to get to her first. "May I help you?" Both of them looked at each other begrudgingly for having spoken at the same time.

"Such attentive service, I'm impressed." As her hazel eyes scanned the shop, she noted the candy. "Hmmm…licorice as long as it's just plain cherry." Ron darted away to get some. "May I have a Kaleidoscope, a deck of self-shuffling cards and a laughing yo-yo?"

"Your wish is my command." Fred bolted away to fetch those items.

When Ron returned with her licorice, his hopes were dashed. "My little shpoolka," she cried. A scholarly looking wizard with brown hair walked in carrying a very young boy of nearly four who stretched out his arms to her. She tussled the child's near burgundy hair.

"Mum, we went to the bookstore. I got a picture book." Shpoolka beamed and pointed to the bag the wizard carried. "Can we go to the park?"

"Of course, it's such a beautiful day."

The child's bizarrely vibrant green eyes glowed delight as he kissed his mum's cheek. Seeing the spectacle before him, Fred lumbered back to the counter to give her the merchandise. Shpoolka looked at Fred and shrieked a scream so blood curdling that witches and wizards outside the shop stopped to look in.

"Shh…my little shpoolka, what's wrong?"

Eyes wide with fright, the child pointed at Fred. "ZOMBIE! ZOMBIE! ZOMBIE!"

"Look at this." The scholarly wizard quickly distracted the child by walking a coin through his fingers. Then the child looked back to Fred at bit confused but not frightened before turning back to the wizard. "C'mon, I'll show you how I did this." After he took the child, the wizard looked at the worried witch. "Let me calm him. It's my job now." As he took the child outside, the child kept glancing back at Fred with a concerned but confused look for the entire time.

Once they left, the blond witch flashed a brilliant smile to Ron and Fred. "I'm so sorry about that. I think my son's been on one too many movie sets with his grandfather." Both Fred and Ron looked at her dumfounded. "I'm sorry. That's muggle." She placed a few galleons on the counter. "Please keep the change for your trouble."

"Thanks," Fred replied. For a moment, he looked deep in thought. "Do you have any relatives here in London?"

"My father but he's a muggle, why do you ask?"

"An explosion at Hogwarts during the battle, caused me to hit my head. When I came to, I saw a wizard who had eyes like your son and very similar hair. He muttered something about even the pure-bloods were filth and vowed never to return."

The young witched paled. "I have to go now."

After she left, Ron looked at Fred. "Did you use some sort of gag on the kid?"

"No, that was the weirdest thing ever."

After that brief and only excitement, the rest of the day crawled by. "Fred, I love Hermione but I can't help but think there should be something more."

Fred stocked the shelves with Edible Dark Marks, among other things. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't feel that …oomph with her." Ron grimaced. "Maybe I'll feel it with someone else but I don't know." Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I feel it but I just don't know it. I mean she's been there most all my life."

"You never got to explore," Fred concluded.

"Exactly," Ron agreed. "But I don't want to break up with her; she could be the one. She probably is." Ron stocked some Fever Fudge. "I just don't know."

"Maybe you could just put your relationship on hiatus while you explore the world and date around. You were thinking about traveling anyways." Fred began stacking some Puking Pastilles on the shelf next to the fake wands. "You can always come back to her."

"You're right," Ron stated. "I'm meeting her for dinner. I'll tell her then."

On a fine spring evening, at a table beneath a multi-colored umbrella at The Buffoon, a café in Diagon Alley, consisting of grey patterned mosaic tiles and red awnings with a clown logo, Hermione ate dinner with Ron. Ron's red hair flopped over his face as he hunched over his food, trying not to look into the eyes of the petite witch across from him. Frequently, she pushed her long, slightly frizzy brown hair over her shoulders as the evening breeze blew it towards her food. After a bit of small talk, Ron got a confused, nervous look and his hands shook a little. _Oh please, do NOT let him propose to me at this place. This is soooo unromantic, but I suppose a proposal is a proposal._

"Hermione, we both are relatively new to relationships." As Ron raised his glass of juice, the ice rattled from his nerves. "After everything that has happened, I've come to realize that I want to explore the world before things get more serious. I just need some time before we get too serious. We should know what our options are."

Despite the stone lump in her throat, she managed to squeak out a few words. "Are…are you… breaking up with me?"

"No, it's more like just a chance to travel." Ron placed some coins on the table. "Once I'm done traveling, I'm sure we'll date again."

Anger, hurt and betrayal welled in Hermione. Her first impulse was to throw her drink at him and scream but she looked around at the crowd. Not wanting public humiliation, she surpressed her feelings. "That sounds reasonable." As Ron paid for the check, Hermione darted away with tears welling in her eyes. "I …have to go now."

--------------------------------------------------

After a several days of tears and moping at her parent's house, Hermione received an owl from Hogwarts.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Upon completion of the restoration of Hogwarts, we would like to request you for an internship program. Since you have already graduated via our correspondence program, your help tutoring and possibly mentoring students would be greatly appreciated. During this internship, you will have a flexible teaching schedule and you may reside at Hogwarts if you choose. Even though the war is over, many of the hostilities between the different factions remain. Your presence will detour acts of hostility and help promote a much-needed healing process. Additionally, the presence of several interns would ease the concerns of many of the parents._

_Further, because of your potions talent, we have accepted you into the Provectus Potions competition that you expressed interest in. Through it, you have the opportunity to compete for the __Coeus Award__._

_Please let us know of your acceptance or refusal. _

_Yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts Head Mistress_

The Coeus Award in the wizard world held the equivalent of the Nobel Prize in the muggle world. Eagerly, Hermione accepted, but still faced a long summer of pity from her friends, as well as infinite reminders of Ron. However, the next day, fate granted her a favor. Her cousin Mickey, who lived in New York, requested her presence over the summer so she could familiarize him with the magical world and keep him company, since his parents were on holiday. Apparently, she wasn't the only one in the family with talent, since Mickey, who was just a few months older than her, had just discovered his magical abilities. Though it was extremely rare to bloom so late, Hermione reasoned that maybe it just happened that way with muggle borns sometimes. Welcoming a departure from the norm, she accepted the invitation.

-------------------------------------------------

A spacious old brick house in Greenwich Village, New York, became Hermione's home for the summer. The rectangular five-floor home, which had been abandoned for years before the family purchased it, had finally had all the refurbishing completed. The moment the door opened, Hermione hugged the sandy haired teenage boy who answered. "Mickey, it's great to see you! I can't believe this!"

Quickly, he ushered her in. "Who would believe that after all this time of envying you, I would become like you."

"I've always wanted a magical family and I now have one." In her to her room, her cousin helped her unpack when she noticed a pin on his collar. "Mickey, why do you have a Ravenclaw pin?"

"It's a trinket I bought in New Amsterdam in honor of you." Hermione just stared at him. "That's the house you were in, right?"

"No, I was in Gryffindor but I appreciate the thought."

---------------------------------------------------------

A week later, over dinner of a genuine New York Pizza, Hermione ate with her cousin while they watched a muggle-only treat, television. "Mickey, you've really been learning your spells quickly."

"I'm making up for lost time." Mickey adjusted his rather thick glasses, since no spell could help near-sightedness. "Maybe I could intern with you at Hogwarts?"

"Well its invitation only and you're not familiar with Hogwarts."

"I've studied Hogwarts: A History. With your recommendation, I'm in." With an unwavering gaze, Mickey scooted his glasses down so he could look her directly in the eyes. "Wouldn't it be nice to have family there with you?"

For some reason, it now seemed feasible. Plus, it would be nice to have a magical family; albeit a two person family. "I'll send an owl." After Hermione finished writing her note, she thought about how her cousin had learned spells so quickly and had read so much about the magical world. Also, he seemed secretive. "Mickey, let's spend tomorrow together. You still haven't told me about how you discovered your magical abilities."

Tapping his fingers, he just stared ahead at the television, when a commercial for a local spa came on the air. Then Mickey smiled as he stared directly into Hermione's eyes once more. "Why don't you spend the day at the spa, my treat?"

Before looking at the advertisement, Hermione blinked a moment. "That sounds like fun." She handed her cousin a stack of loosely bound parchment. "I've chronicled the events of the war but it reads like a fiction. I thought it became more personal that way."

For a little while, her cousin perused it. "You should complete this over the summer. Maybe you can publish it."

---------------------------------------------------

The next day after being waxed, exfoliated, highlighted, massaged, coiffed and made over, Hermione returned to her summer home. When Mickey saw her, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "You look fantastic!"

"Really," she said. "That was so nice. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you enjoyed your day. You'll have many more." Mickey unwrapped some Italian subs from a local eatery. "From what I read, you went to school with a Draco Malfoy?" Hermione nodded. "Tell me about him."

"Draco Malfoy is an arrogant, egotistical, bullying prat." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, everyone could see that he really didn't want to follow Voldemort but he had to because of his family. I guess he's not totally rotten."

After he chewed a bite of his meatball sub, he contemplated that for a moment. "He's a Malfoy, so he is completely rotten just like his father." Mickey poured them both some soda. "Tell me more."

Over dinner, Hermione recounted every incident and encounter she had with Draco Malfoy. "Who knows, maybe he's rethought some of his anti Muggle born beliefs with all that has happened?"

"I doubt that; he's a Malfoy." Mickey sliced some genuine New York cheesecake. "They never change."

"That's rather cynical. Besides, how would you know?"

"Just a guess," he answered with a smile. "Plus I read up on some of the families in London so I'll be familiar with them."

-----------------------------------------------------------

A summer of dozens of spa and shopping days, classes of yoga, pilates, spin and dance, not to mention novel writing, kept Hermione busy enough not to think about her relationship on _hiatus_. A week before school started, Hermione returned to England with her cousin. For their internship at Hogwarts, Mickey asked her not to let anyone know they were related so he could pretend to be a pure-blood. By his reasoning, it would prove that pure-bloods received favoritism even after the defeat of Voldemort. Also, it could further his career plans.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Boarding the Hogwarts Express with Mickey, Hermione spotted her nemesis, Draco Malfoy, whose tall lanky form had now added some muscular bulk, just enough to make him sturdy but not huge. Growing his hair long, he resembled his father more closely, with the classic Malfoy hawkish features. While she wouldn't call him handsome, she had to admit that he had a striking something. During their school years, secretly and reluctantly, she found him attractive at times. Walking down the train aisle, being bumped into by several fellow interns, she handed Crookshanks to Mickey, who entered the train car. At that moment, Draco once again demonstrated why those sparse moments of attraction she had for him always remained fleeting: he spoke.


	2. Status Quo

Chapter 2 – Status Quo [From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars]

Dispassionately, Draco rose and with the flick of his wand commanded his overnight bag to appear before him. Methodically, he showered. Then he donned his clothes including his traditional green-lined black cape with the Malfoy family crest; ordering his recently acquired silver dragon tattoo to encircle his waist beneath his emerald green vest; binding all of his long, silvery blond hair in a neat ponytail at the base of his neck as his languid grey eyes stared back at him. Soundlessly, he left with a passing glance to Clarissa, his former babysitter and former crush, whose auburn hair cascaded across the pillow as she slept. Sadly, he realized former as his old friend solitude returned.

Swiftly, Draco flew to Azkaban to visit his father for the one hour, one day a month they allowed it. At the edge of the bleak fortress, he dismounted his broom and removed the books from his overnight bag: all classics only done by authors from the old families along with some books relating their family's history. The dank odor of the prison surrounded him as he ran his fingers along its icy stone walls. As he exhaled a deep breath and squared his shoulders, Draco quietly knocked on his father's door. Undecorated, dingy slate walls enclosed a small study, private bedroom and bathroom; all filled with cheap, unmatched furnishings. A blend of sweet-grass and sage incense filled the air. Clad in black and white striped prison garb, his father sat regally at his desk, busily writing some correspondence. The Malfoy name still had influence and his father used it for all it was worth in order to get far better quarters than most. Also after all the issues with the Dementors, the prison revamped many of its policies.

Draco took the chair opposite his father. "Good morning, father," he said with a stilted smile. "How are you feeling?" He placed the books on his father's desk as he did with every visit.

"Very well," he answered with only a hint of a smile, "and you?"

"I'm alive," Draco replied nonchalantly.

"Now that your future is before you, you will be accepting the governorship of Hogwarts as tradition, I hope," his father urged, "at least for the time being."

"Of course, and I've accepted an internship offer there." Noting his father's raised eyebrows and disapproving look, he continued. "I'll train some graduates and students in Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts." Draco watched his father roll his eyes. "If I help the school at this time, it will gain me prestige and the appearance of goodwill. Also, I'm doing a masters project in Provectus Potions, so I can be nationally recognized."

"What on earth for?" Hands on his hips, Lucius glared at his son. "The Malfoy name is enough to get you anything you want and it has already earned you prestige."

"That's good for an inherited position but eventually I want an elected government position," Draco explained.

"Someone of your stature within the community does not need to subjugate themselves to lowly elections based the popular opinion of those of less standing than yourself." Shaking his head, Lucius paced his cell. "As far as academic prestige, you graduated second in your class. Why do you need to prove yourself with a potions competition?" A look of utter disgust crossed Lucius' face. "You might be paired with someone outside your house."

"You're right, of course." Before continuing on to even more controversial subjects, Draco lowered his head. "I'm not going through with the arrangement with Pansy." His father rolled his eyes and let out a perturbed sigh. "I've been in contact with Bianca. She and I are getting along quite well."

"A match with the Gasparo family," his father smirked. "That is excellent indeed." His father looked around for a moment, tapping his fingers. "How's your mother?"

"She's on a world tour and doing well. She misses you. I'll let her know you're thinking of her." The guard knocked on the door, signaling the one hour had passed. "Goodbye father."

"Goodbye Draco."

Draco left Azkaban, taking his newfound route home. The bitter winds of the North Sea numbed Draco's ears as he skimmed its waters. As he challenged an ominous wave before him, the salty sea spray stung his eyes. For several hours, he continued to play chicken with the cold waves before returning to the Malfoy Manor.

After dinner with Tinkey, the new family house elf, he gradually made his way to his study. On his desk, he picked up a class photo of his sixth year at Hogwarts. As he gazed at friends no more, his knuckles whitened, his hands shook and his lower lip trembled ever so slightly before he swallowed hard. After he placed the photo back in its place, he phlegmatically flipped through some governorship paperwork. In the aftermath of the war, he realized that all he had left were pure-blood acquaintances, not friends. At times, he desperately wanted just one true friend who he could trust and confide in. Tonight like other nights, the creaking of the floors, from Tinkey's cleaning, broke the ominous silence of the mansion. Before going to bed, Draco moseyed through the halls of Malfoy Manor, gazing at the mementos of past glories.

--------------------------------------------

….

After his father's trial, Draco sat in his father's study, awaiting the wrath of The Dark Lord. He braced his mind for the inevitable attack. _No concern for anyone, only loyalty to Voldemort._ He forced those thoughts into his mind while pushing all other concerns and thoughts out of it. As Voldemort entered, Draco's grey unemotional eyes stared at the snake-like visage of the wizard before him.

"You're father failed. Do you know what I do to those who fail me?" Voldemort hissed.

"I have an idea." Draco gripped the arms of his chair.

"As his son, you will fulfill his duties in his stead." Voldemort circled him like a vulture. "Your mission is to get a few of my followers into Hogwarts." Solemnly, Draco nodded. "And, you are to kill Dumbledore."

Draco swallowed hard. "I understand."

"Hogwarts has powerful magic protecting it." Voldemort picked up a picture of Lucius. "If Dumbledore were anywhere else, me or anyone could get to him." After he placed the picture of Lucius back in its place, he picked up a wedding picture of Narcissa. "So stunning then, your father killed for her. Did you know that?" Slowly, Draco shook his head. "Such a delicate beauty, she hasn't aged much at all." Voldemort placed the picture at the edge of the desk facing Draco. "Now that your father is in Azkaban and with you going to Hogwarts, I will personally ensure her safety."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Draco looked his lord directly in the eye. "I will do as you wish."

"I never doubted your loyalty." Voldemort withdrew his wand.

"I look forward to continuing my father's legacy." Draco offered his arm. Despite the painful almost electric shock of receiving The Dark Mark, not one ounce of emotion reflected on his face.

Many months later, Draco raced back into his father's study to find his parents being tortured to death. Their screams pierced his soul. Voldemort glared at him, shortly stopping. "They will pay the price for your failure!" He aimed his wand at them. "Avada…"

"NO!!!!"

Draco bolted up in a cold sweat from the nightmare that continually plagued him since his sixth year at Hogwarts. Snapping his fingers, a lamp lit next to his bed. Frantically, he checked his forearm to make sure his tattoo of shame hadn't reappeared. Five in the morning was a bit early to start punching his boxing bag but he knew he couldn't sleep anymore anyways.


	3. The Olden Ways

Chapter 3 The Olden Ways [Champagne Supernovaby Oasis]

Sharply at 10 AM, that day, Draco boarded the train bound for Hogwarts, ready for a fresh start despite his usual nightmare about Voldemort and thus little sleep . The sweet aroma of the candy trolley wafted through the air as familiar faces greeted him when he made his way to his train car. The whistle screeched while the floor pounded beneath his feet. A couple of wizards' heads turned intently watching someone nearby.

In the short distance, he saw a crimson plaid kilted mini skirt accentuating shapely legs and a petite but cute figure beneath a snug crimson tank top gliding gracefully through the passageway. A full soft mouth smiled mischievously. Beautiful almond eyes emphasized porcelain skin beneath a crown of lustrous honey colored, long wavy hair. _Wow! _

Fingers snapped a couple of inches in front of his face breaking his moment of fantasy. "You coming or not," chimed Revus, a chubby, ginger haired fellow intern.

"Give me a minute," Draco replied, looking past Revus who moved out of the way. Sighing, he focused in on her once more, his sworn enemy, Hermione Granger, who had apparently reinvented herself recently. Musing on their past, she had always been so conservative in manner and dress he hadn't realized she had such a cute figure. On second thought, one time he used an invisibility spell to sneak a peek at the ice queen but she blossomed since then. Then a twitchy, sniveling, joke of a wizard with coke bottle glasses and mangy, sandy blond hair fell into step next to her carrying Crookshanks, her large orange tabby. This wizard wore a Ravenclaw pin though Draco didn't recognize him at all and moreover gave him the willies to the point that he felt a rage like no other swell within him.

"Got another pet there, Granger? Looks like he's still in training; maybe he can carry your purse and wand for you as well?" Draco chuckled in self-amusement. "Is he house-broken?"

Glasses stepped into the train car as Granger stormed towards him, fists clenched. "Don't you ever talk about him that way again, Malfoy!" Deeply, he drew in the light scent of heavenly gardenia with an undertone of exotic spice when she approached. Pretending to listen, as he stared at her cleavage, her words became a din of gibberish. Due to his height, he had a perfect view. Repeatedly, he reminded himself of her filthy Mudblood status, which would surely make her far less attractive. In fact, that was the only way he could insult her because he couldn't find any other material to work with.

"Malfoy – You arrogant PRAT!" She dug her heal into his foot as she left.

"Filthy Mudblood!"

_Why did I just do that? I'm trying to change._ Limping to his train car, he joined Revus and Gangley, a tall, gaunt fellow, a Slytherin as well, who waited for him. Draco boasted of his exploits for the past year, ending it with Clarissa the babysitter. They sat in awe and then proceeded to tell tall tales. Though morons, he inherited them as approved acquaintances by his father's associations. With them, it seemed more like in-breeding instead of pure-bloods.

Revus asked Draco, "So who is the witch you most want to shag that you haven't?"

"Hermione Granger," he absently blurted out amongst startled gasps and incredulous looks. Desperately, he tried to think of a retraction for, to his own surprise, the truth.

"But she is a Mudblood and one of your sworn enemies," Revus stated.

"Exactly, and there lies the challenge! Imagine her humiliation after I boast of how I shagged her rotten all night." He thought for a moment. "You to better not say anything to anyone ever or so help me, I'll curse you. This requires time and extensive planning. It stays between us, no matter what."

"Fifty galleons says you can't," challenged Gangley. "You can't use love or lust potions or spells."

"Deal," Draco agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------

With its luscious green fields dappled with a rainbow of flowers, the grounds of Hogwarts clung to the last vestiges of summer. A smile of long forgotten happiness came to Draco's lips as he moseyed through the stone hallways, stopping at all the portraits. After the things he had done here, he gladly donated funds for its restoration. Moreover, he happily accepted the offer to intern there. Sometimes he ran his fingers along some of the plaques. Then he saw a room forbidden to wizards, so he went in. "Hello old friend," he said to the nothingness.

"All grown up," a female voice squeaked. Suddenly, the ghost of Moaning Myrtle appeared with her glasses and long dark pigtails. "Come to visit little me."

"I've come to thank you for being my only true friend and for listening." Draco amusedly watched as she flew around through the toilets splashing copious amounts of water.

"Only friend, that really is sad." Myrtle pursed her lip out.

"Yes, it is. You know Myrtle, I've slipped back into my old habits."

"Really, what did you do?" she inquired.

"Granger and her friend irritated me. Before I knew it, I reverted to my old ways." He leaned against the wall in exasperation. "Maybe I can't change."

Now Myrtle stood next to him. "If you have that attitude, you can't."

"I know but there's something about her friend that set my nerves on edge. Besides, nice isn't natural to me."

Myrtle heartily laughed. "Well, there's always next time. At least, you have a sense of humor."

"Very few appreciate it." Draco combed his long silver hair and straightened his slate gray interns' robes. "Well, I'm off to look menacing to the newbies."

Before lunch, Draco strolled into the courtyard to a large oak tree. In its shade sat a bronze statue of a phoenix with the inscription, "In Loving Memory of Albus Percival Wufric Brian Dumbledore." At the base of it, Draco placed a purple and white tiered flower, Dragon's Breath, which in an abstract way bore a resemblance to a dragon. _You knew I didn't want to kill you. If you had figured out my other half-hearted attempts, why didn't you say something before? _Sadness replaced the joy of his Hogwarts' homecoming as Draco bowed his head. _Would you have helped me or do only saints deserve help?_ Very briefly, his bottom lip trembled but the Malfoy stoicism quickly took its place. Out of remorse, Draco remained, remembering the past until lunch.

Warm sunlight streamed through the stained glass windows of the dining hall, as Draco enjoyed his rosemary chicken, chatting with his fellow pure-blood interns. Then he felt a slight hand rubbing his thigh. Batting her baby blues at him, Pansy's dark hair fell across his shoulder.

"Miss me," she purred. "Want to sneak off, just like old times?"

"Pansy, it's been over for months now." Draco escorted her out of the dining hall, shrugging her off as she tried to hold his hand. "I still care. If there's anything I can do?" He felt something for her at one point but not love. Reflecting on it, he felt anything but familial love. "I'm sorry."

"Fine," she said abruptly, swiftly doing a one-eighty.

Soon, he figured, she would somehow get even with him. Then he turned towards some lilting feminine laughter that floated towards him followed by piggish snorting. Granger and Glasses strolled through the hall side by side, causing the hair to bristle on the back of his neck. Glasses' mere presence grated on his nerves like nails to a chalkboard. He slammed through the doors as he left for home to do his gubernatorial duties.

-----------------------------------------------

On his way to tutoring the next day, Draco overheard some of the students talking about how his father deserved to be in jail and wondering how long until he followed. They gasped and quickly stepped back as he bulldozed past them. Instead of Draco Malfoy of the powerful Malfoy family, many people just thought of him as just the son of a Death Eater and former Death Eater himself. After Voldemort's demise, Draco could once more wear short sleeves without feeling sick.

Later that day, Revus gave him a report on his findings about the Glasses and Granger affair. He was a pureblood but from an inconsequential family in the United States and a Mudblood sympathizer. Apparently, she had spent much of her summer in New York City with him. Otherwise, he remained a complete mystery. Whimsy Root, the prime ingredient in love potions had been stolen from the potions supply closet. Glasses could be using a love potion on her, or so a few students thought. In addition, that morning, a couple of students caught them shagging in the closet. For some reason he could not understand nor explain, that news infuriated him.

Draco face burned as he stormed through the halls, parting a sea of students. As he rounded the corner, he plowed straight into someone. Looking down, Hermione's face rebounded from bumping square into his chest. Instinctively, he grabbed her to keep her from falling. "Watch where you're going, Granger!"

Undaunted, she glared at him, meeting his eyes. "Maybe if your nose wasn't stuck in the air so much you would notice where you were going, Malfoy!"

"If you were taller than a house elf, I might have seen you." Out of polite courtesy, holding her shoulders, he steadied her on her feet. "Speaking of which, have you freed anymore of your people lately?" When she tried to slap his sneering face, he caught her hand making her stumble forward a little. "Given up boxing," he taunted. Inadvertently, he lightly stoked the inside of her wrist with his thumb. At that moment, his intern's robes served an unexpected purpose.

She bit his hand, clearing his haze. "Let me go!"

"Pigmy," he retorted at her retreating figure, as he rubbed his hand.

"Ogre," she yelled back at him

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well into the night, Draco felt warm sumptuous lips touching his. The scent of gardenia with a subtle undertone of an unfamiliar wild spice ensnared him. Soft, perfectly shaped legs straddled his hips while he caressed warm curvaceous hips bound by silky lace. When he opened his eyes, Hermione smiled at him with her sparkling almond eyes, wearing a sexy black and green teddy with a small Slytherin emblem on the front between her breasts. Reaching up to the undo the bow on her teddy, she shook her head and looked at him regretfully, brushing his hands away from her. "I'll never be yours."

In the ebony of night, atop the silk sheets of his own bed, Draco awakened frustrated and stiffly walked to his bathroom. A splash of icy water brought him to his senses and he squared his jaw while he looked in the mirror. _Why in the world would you ever think of that Mudblood as attractive? Because she's unattainable._ "Forget the bet. Remember, you hate her and you don't want that filth touching you." He repeated those words until he convinced himself they were true. _So much for making a change._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after tutoring a mixed group of students about defensive spells, Draco saw Hermione leaving the breakfast hall and cornered her. "For the record Granger, I hate you."

"For the record Malfoy, I'd rather sleep with a troll than have anything to do with you." With Glasses in tow, she hurried off. Several of his students snickered at that remark.

McGonagall observed the incident as well as Professor Mordor who would oversee the Provectus Potions portion of the curriculum. "Remember our idea about bridging the gap between the pure-bloods and muggle borns?" The younger blond witch nodded. "Those two should be paired together. They'll be an example."

Mordor's eyes widened. "They'll kill each other. That won't be much of an example."

A smile formed erasing McGonagall's wrinkles with laugh lines. "Those two were at the top of their class. Ambition will replace hatred, at least temporarily." Slowly, McGonagall shook her head. "If it doesn't, then the other students may have a chance to win.

Until his potions class, Draco worked his best at the governorship. Early in the morning, in his gym, he punched his frustrations away and squelched an odd bloodlust that he couldn't understand nor could he pinpoint its source. Though he acknowledged a secret admiration for Hermione's intellect which manifested in outright harassment; somehow Hermione had become the itch he couldn't scratch, physically.


	4. Détente

Chapter 4: Détente[Friends in Low Places by Garth Brooks]

Professor Morder, a fortyish, tall, study, blond Norse woman came into the classroom. "Welcome to Provectus Potions. This class is different from any potions class you have had. Technically, it is self-study only with a final project due within ten weeks. Every two weeks, for posterity, you will record a speech on your progress that will be reviewed when you turn in your completed project." Just as McGonagall had predicted, she noted that Draco and Hermione diligently took notes, more so than the rest of the class. "You will use self-discipline since this is an independent project." She looked around and then continued. "By now, you have all the knowledge you need to create your own potions. You will be assigned a lab partner."

"You both will work together or not at all." Sharply, she glanced at the two who so far proved the old grudges remained. "The originality and importance of your potion will give you the chance to win the internationally renowned Coeus Award." She brought out a clipboard. "I will call your lab partner assignments." She named off various pairings, all were of different houses and mixed heritage. "Granger and Malfoy," she challenged, almost. In unison, they dropped their quills. As she glared at him, he sneered at her. "Now sit with your lab partner so you can begin to discuss your project." Reluctantly, they took seats next to each other but refused to acknowledge each other.

----------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Draco observed Hermione quietly studying in the library. _I want to win this but I need to mend the fences with Hermione._ _Since I'm the wizard, I must make the first move and apologize. That's the way of the wizard world. _ Once a few of his pure-blood brethren left, he approached her. "May I have a word with you, alone?" With a look of utter disdain, she followed him to a quiet corner. "I'm sorry for the things I said to you before." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I mean it. I'm under a lot of pressure right now and I've been lashing out at someone who doesn't deserve it."

"I don't believe you, Malfoy," she stated cynically.

"I don't blame you. Either way, we both want academic prestige to further our careers, so we might as well make the best of it." She rolled her eyes then stared at the ceiling. "Can we meet tomorrow at the Whomping Willow around two? We need to come up with ideas and I don't care to have our competition hear them." Seeing Hermione mull it over, he gave her some added impetus. "It's a Saturday. No one will be here so no one will suspect that we're going through with this."

"Very well," she replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------

That Saturday, Draco waited at the Whomping Willow. A slight chill filled the air as she approached precisely at two. "You're right. We need to make the most of this, for our careers only. No matter how disappointed we are with this pairing."

"Why would I be disappointed? I have the smartest witch of our time as my lab partner." A compliment or two always paved the road of ambition. "You and I were always at the top of the class in potions."

"Thanks." She looked at him incredulously. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No. I really haven't thought about it. Have you?"

"Sort of, but it would be difficult at best and more than likely impossible," she replied.

"I'm game." _Since she is the brains of the triumvirate, this should be good. Wait a sec, why am I complimenting her? _

"Well, I came up with it remembering how I was almost attacked by a werewolf. They are animals guided by instinct and by scent. Everyone has tried to make a potion to repel a werewolf but not successfully." Stopping in her tracks, she stood in front of him biting her lip. "I say we make that potion."

_A werewolf potion would be the most unique potion created in the past several hundred years. The Malfoy name would be revered. In turn, maybe I can have the career I've always wanted._ "That's brilliant. Let's do it." He paced back and forth a moment pondering his options. "First, I say we research what has already been done so we don't repeat the mistakes others have been made."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Ambition replaced animosity, as she contemplated their next move. "However, everyone will know what we're working on when they see the books we're reading."

He thought a moment. "I have the perfect solution. Come to the Whomping Willow tomorrow morning."

"OK. I just can't believe we're doing this."

"Neither can I," he muttered. _I just brain-stormed with Hermione Granger, mudblood, and it was brilliant. For the entire time, I didn't think about her status._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday, they met as planned. Draco took her sleeve and touched a metallic emblem of his family crest, a portkey. "This way," he said.

Slightly trembling, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the fully restored mansion. Looking down, Draco reluctantly recalled the time she spent there. "Malfoy Manor has been a place of splendor for many centuries." A very slight smile formed beneath his sad eyes. "For a few brief moments in its history, it became …horribly unpleasant, even for me. For my own sanity, I put it behind me." In a welcoming manner, he motioned towards the manor. "Please let me show you it's magnificence." Knowing her love of books, he tried another method that worked briefly. "We have an extensive library and laboratory."

"No, I can't." Abruptly, she turned towards the gate.

"Let me give you a tour and if you're still uncomfortable, you can leave." Swiftly, he circumvented her and prevented further retreat. "You have my word that you may leave if you wish and that no harm will come to you."

"I don't think your family would want me here."

"My father is in Azkaban." Grabbed her hand, he practically dragged her inside. "You are MY guest and you are welcome here. I'm giving you a tour."

Putting the past behind her as best she could, Hermione bravely marched forth into Malfoy Manor. The sumptuous interior combined Middle Eastern and Victorian architecture. Each room contained Arabic tile, elaborate carvings within its ceilings and walls, velvet furnishings amongst oak and cherry woods furniture as well. Few paintings and artwork decorated the house, for the home itself was a work of art. "Your home… is gorgeous." She traced the patterns of some of the carvings. "Everything about it is unique." She studied some of the antiques. "There's so much history here. You must be proud."

Leisurely, he looked at every detail and the intricacy of the manor. "Yes, I am proud. I've just taken it for granted until recently." The tour ended in the family's extensive library. A glass case enclosed several magical Malfoy treasures. Golden Contego flies, similar to hornets, lined the inner case in an ornamental pattern. When she touched the glass, the flies began to move. "Hold on," Draco said as he touched the case. "Let me do this." He opened the case and let her look at some of the items. "Only a Malfoy can open the case and stop the flies. If anyone else tries, the flies will attack. After quite a bit of pain, the victim can actually die if stung enough times."

After, she admired a couple of talismans. Then she looked at the bottom case to the only book in it. Promptly, he removed it so she could see the cover only. "If anyone outside the family touches it, their hand catches fire." The black leather bound book with silver leaf pages bore the Malfoy family's crest on the cover. "This book contains all our family traditions, dating back hundreds of years. Each generation, the head of the family adds a tradition."

"That's wonderful," she said.

"Not when you've had to memorize all of them." He pointed to the far corner of the library. "We even have several volumes of family decrees but many are outdated and ignored."

"To uphold traditions dating back centuries, I would love have that," she mused. "Well, as long as they don't hinder my life."

"Really," he commented incredulously. She nodded. "Most pure-blood families believe that all non pure-blood witches and wizards want them to abandon their family traditions."

"Maybe some do but not me. Maybe you shouldn't stereotype."

"Maybe you're right." _My father always told me that among other things. What other things did he tell me that were wrong? _

"Many of the pure-blood decrees were the basis of modern ministry law." Hermione studied one of the books closely. "You should be proud."

"I am." Draco grabbed the books she seemed interested in. "After all that has happened, I've studied these decrees so I would have something to be proud of. Long ago, being a pure-blood meant something honorable." He handed her the book he held. "If you want, you can read this." _Why do I feel so comfortable talking to her?_

"Thank you," she replied, taking the book like it was gold.

"One pure-blood traditions that has been forgotten recently is giving one's word of honor. I give you my word that I won't let anyone or anything hurt you here." Draco then showed her to the fantastical creatures section of the library. "Now, are you alright with studying here?"

Slowly, Hermione walked through the shelves of books, running her fingers along them. "I think so."

"Shall we begin?" For an hour, they grabbed every book on werewolves and potions related to them. "You seem a bit different. I mean the way you look and dress. What happened?"

"Spa days, dance, yoga, pilates….oh and shopping; all in New York this summer." Hermione grimaced at the leaning stack of books on the floor. "Is there something wrong with that? "

"Not at all," he replied thinking he wished she did more often. "The results are very nice."

When they finished gathering books, they had a huge collection of leaning towers. "Let's take these to my study. It'll be more comfortable."

"Wingardium leviosa," they commanded together. Both looked at each other in astonishment. Smiling, they lead a processional of levitated books to Draco's study.

Enviously, Hermione looked around at the lavish antiquated study of cherry wood and leather, prominently dominated by everything dragon oriented, that was bigger than her parents' living room. Starting at one end, she sorted the books alphabetically from the beginning of the alphabet while he did the reverse from the end of the alphabet until they met in the middle. Tinkey brought some refreshments. Seeing the tiny house elf dressed in a stylish bright orange shirt that hung like a dress on her, Hermione smiled with approval. Draco and Hermione read and took notes until evening, barely speaking and only occasionally looking up at one another.

From his comfortable armchair, Draco watched her pack her quill and parchment, sitting as far away from him as she could. Then he stared at the walls of his study, thinking about how he wouldn't really have any company until Tuesday when they studied together once more. "Look, to make this easier, can we at least pretend to be friends, at least for the duration of this project?"

"Draco, all I've ever seen of you is an arrogant, self-centered, egotistical," she stated before she reminded herself that she was in his home.

"Go on," he challenged.

"While I realize that you didn't want to do some of the things you did during the war…." Hermione looked almost teary eyed as she herself remembered the pain and loss she knew. "All that aside, I don't know if you have any redeeming qualities so I could even _pretend_ to be your friend." Reflecting on her statement, Hermione realized she was being too harsh to her lab partner who she needed to get along with for the next ten weeks. "I'm sure you have redeeming qualities but I've never seen them."

If only briefly, Draco cast his ego aside, reflecting on her statement. "I'll never be like your Saint Potter so why should I bother?"

"There you go; insulting my friends; insulting the wizard who saved your life."

"I meant that I'm not all sunshine and daisies like all of you in the Golden Trio." Slamming his quill and parchment on the table, Draco stood abruptly. "Even if I showed you my redeeming qualities, I'll still have qualities you consider undesirable. Plus, I'm not self-less." When he remembered how perfect all three of them thought they were, he regretted his decision to go through with project. Since they couldn't get along, he now doubted their chances of success.

Seeing the familiar sneer on his face, she reluctantly could see his point. "We're not all sunshine and daisies and I don't expect you to be." Hermione scooted nearer to him and straightened his notes. "I just want to know the wizard beneath all that obnoxiousness…to know that there's someone …deeper, someone who's not so vicious and cold." Once Draco sat down, she continued beneath his irate stare. "What made you hate Harry so much, aside from the obvious?"

After having visited his father recently, the old wound reopened. "During our school years, my father cared more about Potter's doings than his own son's." Jaw twitching, he stared down at notes. "Does that satisfy you?" Not once looking at her, Draco walked to his study door and motioned for her to leave.

"It saddens me…but I understand the way you feel and I'm sorry your father did that to you." Now, standing in front of him, she stared directly ahead. "You have just proved that there is more to you than I thought." Once she decided that his cologne smelled wonderful, she grew tired of the silence. "Draco, I would really appreciate it if you looked at me. I'm tired of talking to your chest."

Tilting his head down, his expression softened slightly. "Then I'll talk to yours."

For a moment, she stood wondering if she had heard him correctly. When she saw a slight tug of a smile on his lips, she laughed. "Now, I know one of your redeeming qualities. You have a great sense of humor. How about we take it one step at a time?"

"Agreed," he stated. "Do you think we should meet Tuesday?"

"Definitely," she agreed.


	5. A Time For Healing

Chapter 5 A Time for Healing[Time After Time by Novaspace]

That Tuesday, they met at Malfoy Manor as planned. Quietly, they took notes but this time Hermione sat in the middle of the couch and sipped the hibiscus tea that Draco had instructed Tinkey to make for her. After a couple of hours, he felt a little stiff and noticed her shifting uncomfortably. "Would you like to go for a stroll?"

"Yes," she answered stretching her arms up over her head.

Together they moseyed the extensive grounds of the manor. A long dock extended into the middle of an azure lake. Expansive woods and tall hedges formed natural borders to the manor's lush extensive grounds. "Draco, the grounds are almost as lovely as your home." Despite his gracious manners, Hermione couldn't put everything behind her. "We have to talk about what happened, with Voldemort and all. I still feel uneasy."

"Despite the fact that I harassed you during our school years, I never wanted to see you or any of the others hurt." A look of shame crossed Draco's face and his shoulders hunched. "My family and I were threatened at that time. I had to do horrible things. I had nowhere to turn."

"Why didn't you say something to Dumbledore or even to us? You knew we were fighting Voldemort. We would have helped."

"Oh, please," he sighed. "I doubt the trio could've helped. Even if I had come to you, would you have believed me?" He hastened his pace. "Prejudice runs both ways."

_Yes, it does. I still don't believe him because he's a Malfoy. _ "I understand the situation you were in."

"I've confided more in you than I ever have in any of my so-called friends." With a sigh, he added, "Or even my girlfriends because I know you won't use it against me." When he observed her startled look at his admission, he explained. "At the age of fourteen, I began to realize how many only wanted the Malfoy heir so I never confided in them. Experience has proven me correct."

"Thank you for confiding in me." _One step at a time._ Solemnly, Hermione watched several albino peacocks strut around them. Draco handed her a small pouch of breadcrumbs. Just seeing the pouch in her hand, wet the birds appetite, making them come closer. Once she tossed the crumbs, they ventured even closer. A couple displayed their white fanned plumage with pale silver eyelets. Extending a handful of crumbs to Draco, he smiled slightly and took them. Then he spread them in a circle around them. As the birds ate, they all displayed their feathers at the same time. "Amazing," she remarked.

Once they returned to his study, Draco offered his armchair to her. "It's much more comfortable than the couch."

"Thanks," she replied. "I'm taking notes by listing the ingredient, one per page, the books it is cited in and then the other ingredients that were combined with it."

As he handed her his notes, he laughed heartily. "Same but I put the books last."

"That's really good. I'll organize my notes the same as yours." She removed a file organizer from her bag. No matter how many papers she put in it, it remained only a quarter inch thick. Immediately, he collated his notes into it while she took more notes. "Can we play some music?"

"What's your preference?" Draco walked over to a record player with a few albums next to it.

"Why don't you surprise me?"

"You want a surprise?" Grinning slyly, he tapped a bookshelf with a row of very tall books. The illusion of books dissolved to reveal a collection of albums that he allowed her to peruse.

Angry Elf, Broomstick Dogs, Cauldron Fodder, Disaster Spell and more ending in Woodlouse Wanderers comprised the records Hermione flipped through. "Most of these are bands aren't competely pure-blood and considered slightly edgy."

"I know. Why do you think they were hidden?" Draco glanced to a picture of his father. "So choose one and I'll play it."

Since she was curious, she handed him Porlock Pelt. "There's more to you than I realized." For a little while, they took notes and enjoyed the goth-industrial music. "The Coeus Award will get us more prestige than we ever dreamed. That is if we win. But, why are you interning? You don't need to do that to participate in the potions competition."

Glancing down, he wondered if he could trust or if his reasons would seem silly to her. "You'll think I'm mad." For a moment, he looked at her unsure, but she squeezed his forearm and gave him a comforting smile. "Our teenage years are supposed to be fun." Draco glanced to his Quidditch and other school memorabilia. "Since my sixth year at Hogwarts was spent in misery and my seventh completed via a correspondence course, I just wanted to …recapture what I had lost."

"Me too," she replied.

"I would've thought that the internship was just because of your kind nature."

"Is that a compliment from Draco Malfoy?"

Draco nodded. "What do miss most from your lost years?"

"Dancing, I love dancing." Hermione glanced at some of the various photos of Draco and his dates at the Yule Balls. "What do you miss most?"

"I miss having fun. Those years were supposed to be fun." Even he glanced through his study, only the older pictures reflected good times but none of the new. "I don't remember fun anymore." Looking at her, he saw misery as well before they resumed their research.

Later the dinner bell rang and he escorted her to the dining room where they feasted on Monte Cristo sandwiches and potato soup. Timidly, Tinkey peered around the corner of the dining room. "Tinkey, you may join us." She levitated her plate to his old booster chair and joined them.

"You have changed," Hermione commented. "I suppose we need to start are progress journal. You know they will show it before a committee. I hate giving speeches."

"Don't worry, I got it covered," he volunteered. "Speeches don't bother me at all."

"Thank you, Draco."_ Normally for academic projects, I'm stuck doing the majority of the work. Fifty-fifty, now that's a switch and I didn't even have to ask._

Then, they went for another walk. After a few more hours of research, she gathered her things to return home. At the manor gate, she realized more of positive qualities he possessed. "Draco, you're a gracious host and a gentleman."

"So, that makes three." Based on a feeling he had, he knew he could trust her so he gave her a portkey to his home so they could meet and study with ease. For his part, Draco found he thoroughly enjoyed her company and forgot that she was a mudblood that day.


	6. The King and I

Chapter 6 The King and I[Dollhouse by Switchblade Symphony]

During their next research session, Draco played some more of his music for Hermione. Together, they sat on the couch reviewing more books, frequently helping each other gain insights to the elusive were-wolf repelling lotion. A couple of more books later, Hermione hit a stumbling block. "Draco, this one is in Italian."

"I'll take that one," he stated as she handed it to him.

"You speak Italian? It's such a beautiful language, my favorite actually," she commented.

"I spent many summers in Rome." Flipping through the book towards the werewolf section, he spotted a picture of a sprite that bore an uncanny resemblance to Hermione, causing him to laugh aloud.

"What's so funny," she asked innocently. The brief excerpt under the Crisalide heading caused him to laugh even more as he compared the two. "Tell me now!"

As she sat next to him, he showed her the picture of the silver winged sprite with long wild honey colored hair amid silver highlights, almond eyes and a pixie face wearing a somewhat medieval styled gauzy silver gown. "Crisalide is a pint sized fairy that uses clever spells and charm to combat evil." Chuckling, he glanced once more at the picture then at her. "That describes you perfectly."

"Stop making fun of my height." Her eyes squinted and mouthed pursed in annoyance. "Malfoy, I will not tolerate insults from you."

"Back to Malfoy now? Oh Hermione, it is not an insult, at all." Holding her shoulders, despite her pout he continued. "Maybe you're not statuesque but you are adorable." Pushing the book once more into her view, Hermione turned away. "She is positively enchanting just like you, clever and charming." Hermione continued to pout but stared at the ceiling. "C'mon, look at her. I won't translate if you don't."

Eventually, she looked at the picture and smiled. "You swear you're not insulting me."

"I promise on my honor."

"We do look alike." As she studied the picture, she smiled while he read the selection. Then he continued to the section on werewolves where he read various excerpts from the book; first in Italian and then translated it, giving insights throughout. "You really understand all the intricacies of even the most advanced potion making."

"Yes, I do," he replied. "You assumed I did well because I was a pure-blood." She averted her eyes. "I understand why you feel that way but let me assure you that I did well in school based on my own merits, just not a well as you." He read several more excerpts. "As a code for lab partner, I'll call you Crisalide." She laughed at that one. "Please stay for dinner."

"Thanks. I'd love to," she smiled. "How do you say pure in Italian?"

"Puro, why?"

"I'll call you Puro, short for pure-blood."

Throughout dinner they chatted and laughed like friends, leaving Draco to wonder that night as she left if they were now friends.

----------------------------------------------------------

During the week, Draco did his internship duties and hung out with his pure-blood brethren. Most still ignored their Provectus Potions lab partners, refusing to accept the changes that the post Voldemort world thrust upon them. Many simply didn't know how to change while many others still felt that Mudbloods endangered their pure-blood traditions. This knowledge prompted Draco to put his ideas into a law proposal.

----------------------------------------------------------

At their next research meeting, Draco presented Hermione with his proposed law. "Many of the pure-bloods backed Voldemort because they thought he would preserve their endangered traditions. Maybe laws protecting the pure-blood family's laws would stop anyone like him from coming to power again." He handed her his draft of the law he wrote. "Would you take a look at this?"

"Sure," she replied. Hermione read the summary which basically stated that pure-bloods could enforce their own family decrees and laws as long as they didn't violate the laws of the Ministry. Further, it guaranteed that any member of such a family had the right to leave that family if they disagreed with their family's decrees. If any decree violated Ministry law, the Ministry could review that family's laws but were bound by a privacy spell never to reveal them to the public. An extensive outline detailed those laws so they were airtight but at the same time maintained checks and balances. "This is brilliant."

"You really think so?"

"Definitely and it doesn't intend harm to my kind." Hermione poured him some tea so they could begin their studying. "You can have a real future doing this."

As he grabbed another book and some parchment, Draco smiled to himself, thinking about her assurances.

Several hours later, they read each other's notes and inspiration struck. "Everyone uses Wolf's Bane which in its pure form merely makes a werewolf dizzy. However, maybe we can make the potion without it."

"Because Wolf's Bane may in fact diminish the effectiveness of the other ingredients since it interferes with their scent and most animals are creatures of scent," he interjected.

Impulsively, she hugged him. "Exactly!" Swiftly, she pulled back. "Sorry."

Impulsively, he kissed her on her forehead. "Don't be. We're friends. I'm really glad we're lab partners despite our shaky start." Refusing to meet her gaze, he reached for the pot of tea and poured. "I apologize for all the awful things I've ever said and done to you in the past."

"Why did you continually harass me, more than anyone?" she asked with a touch of anger and hurt.

"As a child, I didn't know any better." Sheepishly, he looked down. "You did better than me in classes and I was jealous. I had been lead to believe that you were shown favoritism because of your mudblood status." Right after he said the word, her bottom lip trembled slightly and her eyes became glassy. "As I got older, I realized that wasn't the case. You were just smarter." She turned, refusing to look at him. "When I look at you now, I only see Hermione and what I see is terrific." She rose and walked towards the door. "Please forgive me."

"Draco, I can forgive you eventually because I think we are making progress. You're asking a lot if you think that eight years of mistreatment can be forgiven in a fortnight." She looked at him dejectedly. "Only when we started this project did you start acting nice. Why were you so awful just prior? You far exceeded yourself and it's not like we're children anymore."

"I know," he sighed. "This may not make sense but there's something about your friend Mickey. I can't put my finger on it but there's something deceptive about him that I guess I just associated with you. Because of our history, I just fell into the same old behavior." When he looked back to her, she paled and trembled slightly. "There is something going on, isn't there? You can confide in me."

"Considering our history, I don't think I could ever have complete faith and trust in you. For one thing, you only talk to me when your pure-blood friends aren't around but when they are you ignore me." Returning to her seat, she glanced at him nervously. "I can't confide in you because of something, … you did."

"Go on, let's get this out of the way."

_Now for the question she always wanted to know. _ "You switched sides just when we all thought you might have changed. You wanted to rejoin the Death Eaters. That is why I had such a hard time believing anything you say but I'm trying. Maybe if I understood."

"When Voldemort was here, the things I saw, horrible, vile…and the things I was forced to do! If I wasn't so skilled at Occlumency, he would've sensed how much I hated it." Draco started shaking. "If he suspected that I didn't follow him, my family."

"We could've helped you. Why didn't you say something to us?"

"Only those who wear halos may join your side. I have never been more alone then or now! " Draco stood abruptly, clenching his fists. "I look after myself." Memories of all the horrific things he witnessed and even had been forced to do churned in his stomach. "Excuse me; you can show yourself out."

Pondering his words what had happened during his tenure with Voldemort, Hermione sat contemplating what to do next. Looking around, she thought about Draco alone in this mansion. _Maybe he got what he deserved but enough was enough._ Tip-toeing around, she overheard puking from inside his room. In the kitchen, she fixed a plate of crackers, an iced glass of apple juice and a cold towel. Then she waited for him.

Finally, Draco emerged looking ragged in his pajama bottoms and a robe. Immediately, he closed the robe but not before she saw some scars on his torso. "Why are you still here?"

"Because I care and I want you to know, you're not alone," she softly replied. "You should eat some crackers. They'll help your stomach." As he ate the crackers, he eyed her suspiciously. "This will make you feel better." Once he finished the crackers, she patted the wet towel against his face. "Those scars were they from when Harry…"

"Yes," he replied as he laid down on the couch.

"We all have scars from our past. It's the ones you can't see that hurt the most." Lightly, she brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. "Let's put the past behind us. Things will get better. I promise."

"You're very compassionate." After she held his hand for awhile, he finally relaxed and closed his eyes. "If only I had a friend like you back then."

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Draco awoke on the couch and reflected on his time knowing Hermione. No matter how much he tried to deny it, she befriended him, showing him more amity than anyone he had ever known. If he decided to go through with the bet, would she be just another conquest? Strangely enough, he never enjoyed any of his former pure-blood girlfriends' company more nor found any of them as attractive. For some reason, all his prior deception bothered him and the bet even more. _Maybe it's because she wouldn't abandon me._

After her show of confidence in him, he revisited his career choice. "Things will get better," she said. Now, he believed it. While he would continue the governorship of Hogwarts per the family tradition, he could pursue his own inclinations in government. When his father returned, he would gladly relinquish the governorship. From his observations and studies of the Ministry, especially under Fudge's administration, over the centuries the Ministry had become overly bureaucratic and therefore ineffective. All it needed was dark wizard's touch to run smoothly.

Because the Ministry of Magic was still in disarray, it made perfect timing. A position in the Archival section of the Department of Magical Games and Sports had remained open for several months. It carried little prestige while the Ministry reserved it for wizards and witches nearing retirement. The bylaws of the position allowed for great power and influence that went unused since it was just thought of as sports. In this position, he could submit his proposed pure-blood law directly for a vote in the International Magical Office of Law bypassing regular procedure which could take years. Draco devised a history for Adam Ocrolfy so he could get the position covertly. Over the next several days, he spent every waking moment forging and post dating documents from key personnel within the ministry, all without a trace using his Falsus Plume, a dark wizard's scribe that allowed him to imitate anyone's handwriting. He also studied the mistakes the ministry had made with Voldemort's return so he could learn from them.

--------------------------------------------------

During that week, when not interning, Draco spoke to key personnel in the Ministry on behalf of Adam, starting with Oz Bedlam, an official who recruited Aurors. On a midday surprise visit, he found Oz's assistant, Soleil Copperpot, busily reviewing senior students transcripts while Oz reviewed Witch Weekly, feet propped on his desk. Draco observed the opulence of Oz's office and inhaled deeply the light, musky smoke of very tasteful incense before saying anything. "Good afternoon, Oz," he greeted.

Oz, a mere slip of a wizard with the beginnings of crows' feet and a thatch of long brown hair with tinges of grey, wearing very expensive robes, nearly fell out of his seat. "Uh, good afternoon, Draco," he replied. "What brings you here?"

"I need to ask a quick question," he answered. "What percentage of departmental funds is used for payroll for field Aurors?"

"Over 95%; well above the departmental norm," he proudly boasted.

Draco's spine tingled as he instantaneously: observed Oz's eyes shifting very slightly, smelled perspiration from him and heard Oz's heart rate increase. In a flash, his heightened senses returned to normal. "Thank you. You are doing an excellent job here. I'll pass that information to my father." He paused at the door. "I'll see you in the near future."

On his way out, Draco stopped by Soleil's desk who barely looked up as she reviewed some departmental memos. "Soleil, you're doing an excellent job. Maybe, we can do lunch sometime and you can tell me your thoughts about the department?"

A smile formed beneath her neon orange horn rimmed glasses. "I would like that." Brushing her brown hair back nervously, she glanced back towards her boss.

"Don't worry, everything will be strictly confidential." On the corner of her desk, he place his business card. "By the way, lunch will be on me."

-----------------------------------------------------------

A few more interviews were similar with Draco making lunch dates with key assistants to get the entire truth. All weekend and through Monday morning, he worked around the clock between interviews and detailing more plans. For lunch, he visited Hogwarts. In the dining hall, he marched straight to the intern's table and sat next to Hermione, planting a kiss on her forehead as he did. Amongst the clatter of several nearby utensils hitting the table, she looked at him dubiously. Several of his pure-blood almost friends sneered which unnerved him. However, when Mickey got up from the table and left in a huff, he knew it was worth it, leaving him to converse with the cleverest witch he knew.


	7. Can't Buy Me Love

Chapter 7 Can't Buy Me Love[The Beatles]

In his study, Tuesday before they began their studies, Draco gave Hermione a long, thin wooden box, containing an enchanted quill. "I really do apologize."

"Draco, I accepted your apology," she replied as she looked at the golden quill. "This is too much. I can't accept this."

"You have to," he said refusing to take it back as she handed it to him. "How else do I make it up to you?"

"That very brave episode in the dining hall was a start. Actions not expensive gifts: that's how you make up for it." She smiled at him. "Face it, Draco. The world will see that you're not evil."

"I like my reputation just the way it is."

Impulsively, they both laughed. "By the way, I just wanted to let you know that with Mickey, I can't tell you what's going on but it's nothing bad or that would hurt me. I made a promise which I intend to keep."

"Like a pure-blood giving their word," he deduced.

"Exactly," she replied. "I'm keeping my word of honor."

"You know I was surprised to hear that you were in New York over the summer." His comment confused her. "From the grapevine, I thought you would be marrying Weasley. What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she mumbled.

"I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

"It's not that. I don't think you would understand." When she saw Draco confused look, she wondered if he realized that she meant he didn't have any compassion.

"Try me," he said. "I thought we were making strides."

"We are but you're not very……never mind."

"You're right, us Malfoys aren't known for that are we?" _Why should I try to change?_ When she wasn't looking, he snuck the present in her bag. Now, he accepted the fact that they were strictly lab partners with a thinly veiled guise of friendship since she didn't trust him.

------------------------------------------------------------

That Thursday, after their next study session, they adjourned for a supper of sweet apple pork and potatoes. As Hermione sipped her tea and gathered her courage to query about pure-blood traditions. "Since we're friends, can I ask you a question regarding something Mickey told me, but you have to promise not to get offended?"

He relished the idea of proving Mickey wrong about anything. "Ask away."

"Is is true that traditional pure-blood families have arranged marriages?"

"Sort of," he replied astonished at the unexpected question. "We have choices. There are arrangements made for several different matches." From her shocked reaction, she thought polygamy. "We choose one out of those matches. So, it's not a true arranged marriage since we have choices, more of an encouraged one."

"So your parents had an encouraged marriage." He nodded. In a sardonic tone, she asked, "Do you have an upcoming encouraged marriage?"

"Yes, I do." He recalled the only match he hadn't turned down yet. "She's Italian. That's why I spent so many summers in Rome. Father kept the family's options open."

"That's barbaric," she stated in an acid tone. "I would never marry anyone I didn't love."

"As if it matters," he countered. _How dare she criticize his traditions, when she herself would probably marry that lying oaf, Mickey, who didn't appreciate her or some other idiot._ "Encouraged marriages rarely end in divorce, unlike others."

"No, they just go on endless holiday," she said viciously. Everyone knew that Narcissa had been in Madrid for awhile now.

"My parents are not getting a divorce! How dare you even imply that! My mother is busy with other family matters!" With a loud clap, he slammed his chair into the table and left hastily. "Now if you'll excuse me. See you Tuesday," he yelled behind him.

He changed and went to his gym in the basement. As bare knuckles met burlap, he heard very meekly behind him, "Draco." He ignored her. "I'm sorry for what I said. That was awful and uncalled for."

"It's true. My mother is on endless holiday, contemplating divorce." He threw a hard left jab. "I can't blame her." Now he threw a right punch. "She doesn't want to see me either." The bag threw a right cross at him which he blocked. "She writes me once a week but never visits. We were once close."

"She's going through a difficult time. She still loves you but you look so much like your father, that she probably feels guilty when she sees you." She ducked between him and the punching bag. "Your parents love you very much." She looked at him with such concern. "I'm sorry that your father's in Azkaban." She hugged him. "It must be difficult for you but he loves you."

Draco closed his eyes. "My father never loved me. He's never showed me any affection at all." As he shuddered, she hugged him even tighter. "All I am to him is an heir to carry on the family name. My entire life has been devoted to him and his ideals." Slowly, he pulled her firmly against him. "Many times, it tore me up." He took a languished breath. "Everything I do disappoints him."

She tilted her head up. "I'm sure you're not a disappointment."

"During school, I tried to be the best student but only came in second." Looking down at her, the top student, he rolled his eyes. "I tried to be the best Quidditch seeker but came in second to Potter." After a half-hearted laugh, he remembered the greatest disappointment for his father. "To be Death Eater extraordinaire, but I couldn't murder. At the same time, I'm not a hero nor do I care to be a saint like Potter." After a deep breath, he stared at the floor. "My father was disappointed at his weak and ordinary son, as usual."

"You are not weak nor ordinary," she assured him. "Not wanting to murder is not being weak." She smiled at him. "Be proud Draco. There's good in you."

"Don't insult me," he joked.

"So you were the second best student overall and the second best seeker, do you know what that means?" She looked at Draco's slouching frame. "It means that you were the most well rounded student. You should be proud."

"Never thought of it like that," he remarked standing taller. "Thank you for listening." He butterfly kissed her forehead. She looked up at him quizzically. "It's a traditional pure-blood friendship kiss. You can confirm it with Mickey, I'm sure."

"But I'm not a pure-blood," she countered.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore," he replied, startling himself with that truth. "You're a very tender person. I'm not used to all this…hugging." Tilting her head up, she looked appalled at his statement. "It's ….oddly… comforting."

"I'm glad."

Draco watched her brow furrow, a look familiar to him. "You have another question."

"So what's the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy like?"

"A beautiful olive skinned Italian witch my age who is extremely perceptive and will try to wrap me around her wand," he responded with a chuckle.

"Do you love her?"

"I'm not really sure." Draco sat on the gym bench where she joined him. "Over a year ago, she had an affair with this wizard which lasted several months. I heard about it after the fact and was quite upset ….so it could be love. Maybe it was jealousy, maybe not. I'll soon find out."

"If …if you don't love her,…will you marry her?"

Dejectedly, he nodded. "Yes, it would be better that way."

"How can you say such a thing?" With her voice taking a shrill note, Hermione almost gasped the words.

"All I want in a wife is an attraction and a great fondness." Once he said that, Hermione shook her head in horror. "I don't want love because it only brings pain." Again, Hermione just looked at him like he was a monster. "Even though my parents had an encouraged marriage, they loved each other very deeply. My father's actions tore my mother apart. Because she loved him so much, she stayed with him."

"I'm sure they'll get back together."

"They won't be. After the battle, not long after we restored the manor, my mother stopped wearing her wedding ring. Every time my father's name was mentioned, I saw the pain in her eyes." Disconsolately, Draco shook his head. "I want nothing to do with a love so strong that I couldn't live without that person." Forcefully, he punched the bag again. "However, I think I love Bianca but I hope not that much."

"I'm not sure what to say to that."

"There's nothing to say." Not much more was said that night before she left.


	8. Choices

Chapter 8 Choices [Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson]

The following day, during a meeting of the governors, Draco listened to the politicking. Forcefully, he interjected his ideas and suggested some goals that captivated their attention. Decidedly, he liked being in charge which further solidified his choice of a career in politics.

Now that nearly one month had passed since his last visit, the time arrived for him to visit his father once more. After an exchange of pleasantries, he figured he would give his father a little shock. "I got a tattoo."

"What! That's ludicrous. Why on earth would you do that?"

"Since when have you had anything against tattoos?" Draco pushed back his sleeve to reveal a bare forearm where The Dark Mark used to be. "I seem to remember you were quite fond of them."

Folding his arms, his father glared at him for a minute before he sighed in exasperation. "How's your engagement going? I haven't seen anything in the society pages."

"Bianca's been busy. Don't worry I'll only marry pure," he assured him.

"Of course, you don't want someone beneath your station," he affirmed. "And how's the family business?"

"The governorship is going well and I've decided to pursue a career in the government as well. I've been getting more and more power which I really like," he replied. "However, I've come to a crossroads. My first option is to achieve sovereign political power through effort, subtle manipulation, and creating an efficient organization of benevolence. Based on past politics, this would only have a ten percent chance of overthrow since most moderates, a mere eighty percent of the population, would gladly live in such a state where they were safe and happy."

His father looked at him with astonishment. "My second option is to obtain that same position with that same power through subjugation and blatant dictatorial tendencies, showing outright hatred. That would rally most of the moderates into violent revolt with a seventy-five percent chance of overthrow." His father looked at him in utter disdain. "I'm mulling it over." He awaited his father's response.

"That's interesting," replied his father. "You weren't mocking me were you?"

"A mere jest, when have I ever defied you?"

"You're defying my wishes by pursuing this career," his father countered.

"I'm not really defying you. I'm just exploring options." This date happened to be a few days after his father's forty-third birthday so he had the guards bring his present before he needed to leave. He handed him the wooden box containing a pipe and some rare tobacco. Though his father rarely smoked, when he did, he enjoyed a highly refined tobacco. "Happy Birthday," he announced.

"Thank you." He seemed pleased when he opened it. Lucius looked around as if expecting something more. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Draco pondered a moment. "I think I've told you all I needed to."

Lucius prepared his pipe and seemed a little upset at that point. "By the way, I still have contacts in the outside world. I know you're participating in that potions competition." He awaited a shameful reaction from his son but instead received a cool almost challenging glance. "Rumor has it that you were paired that mudblood Granger."

Draco chuckled a moment. "Yes, I am."

"And, you're still going through with this?"

"Of course, because now I have a chance of winning." Smiling snidely, Draco paused at the door to watch his father be at a loss for words. "Goodbye, Father."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Draco hurried to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone anxiously awaited today: field combat. The veteran interns trained the non-veterans. Draco paired with Glasses. The spelled and counter spelled for a few rounds and switched up.

The teacher, Sybil Fearclaw, a Native American transfer teacher lectured. "You must be prepared for anything. Knowing your opponent can be your best defense. Now that you have dueled, you should know your opponent better. Think about a new strategy and we will begin in five minutes."

Glasses and Granger whispered to each other in a corner causing the hair on the back of Draco's neck bristled. Watching for weakness, he twirled his wand. They squared off once more.

"Begin," yelled Fearclaw.

Mickey shot a lightning bolt at Draco which he dodged as he physically charged him. With a giant leap, Draco punched Glasses square in the chest that sent him flying through the air, landing with a loud thud against the wooden floor with a strength that shocked him. When Glasses didn't get up, Fearclaw and Hermione rushed to him along with several other students. Several minutes later, they removed him to the clinic while Hermione held his hand.

As the ranking intern, Draco addressed the class. "While physical attacks are uncommon, they can be quite effective as you have just observed. Class dismissed."

---------------------------------------------------------

In the infirmary, the nurse administered one drop of potion which revived Mickey. "It was shock. A day's rest well make him better."

"Thank you," Hermione replied smiling at her cousin. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, but thank you for being here." Glancing around to see no one around anymore, Mickey took her hand. "We're family and we need to stick together. Please be careful, you could be Draco's next victim."

"It was just combat practice and he got carried away."

"No, it was pure hatred because he's a Malfoy."

Carefully Hermione considered his words as she stared into Mickey's eyes. _He's right. After all of Malfoy's torments, why did I think he could change? Malfoy's just using his charm to make me like him and win this competition._

----------------------------------------------------

Later, Draco went to the courtyard feeling gleeful about besting Glasses until Hermione crossed his path. Her face stern and flushed with glassy eyes, she glared at him. "I thought you had changed but you are still the same old Malfoy. Once we're done with the potions project, will I be your next hate crime?" Before he could answer, she stormed off.

Revus and Gangley observed and sauntered to him, snickering. "So how's it going with Granger?"

"It's not going to happen. Here's your money. I should have never made that bet."


	9. Samba

Chapter 9Samba

The next day, Draco anxiously awaited Hermione, not knowing whether she would show after their incident. Promptly at ten in the morning, she arrived at the manor. Shyly, she looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry. I overreacted. Mickey convinced me it was because you hated him but I thought about it…" She quickly hugged him. "I was wrong. Please forgive me."

"So we're friends still?"

"Yes," she replied. "Do you forgive me for doubting you?"

"Yes," he said. "You forgave me for tormenting you all those years."

"Now, let's win this competition." Hermione charged past him, straight to his study.

After a couple of hours, Draco was restless. "Pack up some books and I'll be back." Moments later he returned with a picnic basket. "It's a lovely day and I know of a beautiful garden. How about studying somewhere new and taking in some scenery?"

"Alright, let's do this." Together they touched a portkey of an orange tulip.

The world spun around them until they levitated to a lush garden in its last stages of green before succumbing to autumn. Flowers of every color imaginable surrounded them with a green gazebo and small brook nearby. "Draco, this place is gorgeous. It's like a Monet painting."

Momentarily, Draco seemed confused over the name Monet. "Of course it's lovely because it's a Malfoy property. We have only the finest…"

Abruptly he stopped, when she kneeled next to the stream and flicked some of the cold water in his face. "Stop boasting."

"You wanna play?" Grabbing her by the waist, he dipped her down towards the stream.

"Draco, my hair," she yelled.

Because he hadn't realized just how long her hair was, the tips dipped into the stream. Then he heard the sniffling.

"My bad, I'm sorry."

"I guess you're a sucker for tears." Her sniffles quickly become giggles. "That's another good quality Draco."

"Since you put it that way, I guess I won't get even." Tucking her hand in his arm, he gave her a tour. "Red flowers, orange flowers, yellow flowers, rainbow flowers and flowers that reflect your mood." Curtly, he nodded.

"Thank you Draco, that was very informative."

After some lunch, they took notes together in the gazebo. At this point, they started to come up with a list of possible ingredients for their potion. However, Hermione felt some trepidation about simply testing a formula and hoping for the best. "Draco, I really don't want to just chance that a formula will work. I mean trying it with a live werewolf isn't the best of ideas."

"How do you suggest we test it?"

"Cats have a great sense of smell also. How about Crookshanks test some of the ingredients? Whatever he dislikes we'll use."

"That's an excellent idea. How about I get all the ingredients on the list by Thursday and we test?"

"Draco, I appreciate the thought but let me get half of the ingredients."

"Why don't you make the list because all I need to do is send it to the apothecary and they'll deliver."

Reflecting on past school projects, never had Hermione had a more dedicated lab partner. "Thank you."

Until dusk, she made a list at which time they parted.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Thursday when Hermione arrived, she found a large fluffy feather pillow in front of the fireplace next to a bowl of water and chopped filet mignon for Crookshanks in Draco's study. "You're going to spoil him."

"He might save us from a painful mistake with a werewolf. He deserves some spoiling." Draco's bay window had a perch in front of it with two floating bowls next to it. After he opened the curtains, he threw open his bay window. A huge eagle owl with orange eyes flew in and landed on his perch. The owl's arched pointed ear tufts amongst mostly brown, rust and black feathers made him a distinctive handsome bird of prey. "This is Vale. I got him as a child and raised him from an owlet." Draco stroked his wings. "For a few years, I had to send him away, for his own safety."

"May I," she asked as she approached the owl.

"Be my guest," he said.

"Hello Vale, you're a handsome boy." Beneath her fingertips, she felt the soft silky feathers.

The owl bobbed his head in an almost nod and said, "Ooh-hu."

"He likes you." Draco petted Crookshanks who hopped in his lap.

"More proof, you've changed. Crookshanks has a sense about people."

Soon they began testing various ingredients, noting if Crookshanks had an aversion to them or not, from which they compiled a another list.

A couple hours later, Draco stood and offered his hand to her. "Shall we stretch our legs before dinner?"

"And wings," she added nodding towards Vale who promptly flew out of the window.

Halfway through their stroll around the manor grounds with Crookshanks playfully chasing the peacocks, Hermione realized that Draco had pulled her closer than normal. Though not an intimate embrace, every now and then his other hand would clasp the hand she had tucked in the crook of his elbow. To her surprise, she didn't mind. Actually, she found it pleasant.

As they bade each other goodnight that evening at the gate, Draco clasped her hands. "We seem to be ahead of the curve. So I don't keep hogging your time, we can skip Saturday if you want."

For some reason this disturbed Hermione, she actually looked forward to spending time with him. "I don't mind at all. Besides, I want to win as much as you do."

"I'll see you Saturday then." Slowly Draco leaned in and gave her a very light kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," she replied just before apparating away.  
--------------------------------------------------------------

That Saturday, Hermione brought Crookshanks who playfully chased the peacocks once more while Vale watched above. Hermione joined Draco in his study, grabbing books and taking notes. This time they studied various known reactions of the potion ingredients that they planned to use to ensure that none were known to counteract each other.

During a tea break, she noticed a red, black and white invitation on Draco's desk with the words _Kremlin Mar_ on it. When she touched it, rhythmic samba music played. From the date and time, the ticket would activate tonight to become a portkey to the club. When Draco returned with some sandwiches, he looked over her shoulder. "That's some new club in Lisbon. I get those all the time."

"That's samba music. I recognized it because I had some samba dance classes this past summer."

"Hint noted," he replied rolling his eyes. "Would you like to go dancing tonight?"

"I would love to. Do you know how to samba?"

"Yes, I've had dance lessons of everything ever since I can remember." Draco resumed his note taking. "Even though this isn't a real date, if you want to go home and get ready, I'll continue our research."

"Really?" When Draco nodded, Hermione wanted to jump for joy since it had been so long since she danced. "I'll be back in an hour."

"An hour….right, you witches take forever to get ready." When he saw her startled look, he knew she fell for it yet again. "Just kidding, I need a night of fun too."

------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Hermione joined Draco, in her most flowing dancing dress while he himself dressed for dancing but in his typical Malfoy regalia. Smiling, he tapped his watch. "It was worth the wait. You look stunning."

After a very long and dizzying portkey trip, they landed in an area near to downtown in front of a large colonial house with pulsating samba music bellowing out. Once they recovered from their vertigo, Draco offered his arm to her. As Hermione walked through the cool night air, gazing at the stars, she noticed that the various witches and wizards entering the club were dressed in rather ritzy clothing, many bearing what appeared to be family symbols just like Draco did for the Malfoy family. In the company of pure-bloods, it seemed.

Inside, shimmering multi colored liquid wallpaper that bubbled up and down like a lava-lamp covered the walls of the grand ballroom. Draco escorted her to the dance floor. Hermione couldn't believe that she didn't have to beg to dance. Pressing his hand on her back, gently his fingers pressed different areas of her back, indicating the next move he would lead her into. As they danced more, the steps became intricate with added twirls. Every now then Hermione could see her smile infecting Draco replacing his normal stoicism.

After several songs, he led her to an outside courtyard where they sat and drank some wine. The sweet red wine went down too smoothly as Hermione looked at her two empty glasses. After much more dancing, they yet again adjourned to the courtyard for a little more wine. "The owners of the nightclub own a winery where my father buys his stock of Madiera wine. That's the wine we've been drinking."

"It's sweet and I like it."

Curious to see a drunken prim Hermione, Draco poured a third glass to bring her total to five . "You know, it's great that I can brainstorm with you all day and have a dance partner at night."

"You certainly couldn't brainsorm with Panshy. She was thick."

Hearing Hermione slur her words made Draco's night. "My little Crisalide has claws."

"I speak the truth." Hermione sipped some more wine. "You're shmart. How could you date a switch so dumb?"

"Like you should talk," he muttered thinking about the geniuses she chose. "I had my reasons."

"Sex," she stated a little loudly.

The courtyard suddenly stopped. Draco noticed several witches and wizards instantly turn their heads. "Later darling, if you behave yourself." Subtly, he removed her glass of wine while the realization of what he said struck her, making her jaw drop.

"That's naughty." She shook her finger at him.

Draco ordered over a cup of coffee for her. "Do you mind if I find the owners and thank them?"

Hermione shook her head, welcoming the relief for her feet. "Send them my thanks," she said. For some reason, it sounded terribly funny and she felt slightly dizzy. "No more wine?"

"You've had enough. Drink your coffee and I'll be back shortly."

After some time, Hermione became worried since Draco had disappeared for an unusually long time. Since he didn't seem like the type to be an inattentive date, she rose from her seat to look around. _This isn't a date._ Walking seemed slightly difficult since the earth tilted a little. Following a visit to the powder room, she saw her silver haired lab partner arguing with an older couple who both looked Spanish, possibly the owners. Following Draco's gaze, which rested on Hermione, the rather elegant witch he argued with, suddenly focused on Hermione and started uttering some words that she couldn't hear over the music.

Immediately, Draco bolted towards Hermione and grabbed her just as her feet rose from the ground of the courtyard. Cold wind rushed past her in the midnight sky as they shot through in a high altitude arc. Before Hermione could even think of removing her wand, they vaulted towards an empty grass lot. Draco clutched her tightly and twisted in the air so he would hit the ground first. "Arresto momentum," he commanded. Their descent slowed just enough so that as they tumbled to the ground, they didn't break any limbs. Once they landed, he laid her on the ground gently while holding on to her. "Are you alright?"

That sobered up Hermione quickly. She paused a moment to assess. "Just dizzy, what happened?" She saw him pondering a response. "We….I was kicked out because of my blood status." Despite the war being over, some of the old prejudice remained. "I can't even go dancing."

"You can think of it like that or you can look at the bright side." Draco propped himself so he lay just above her. "You are in a position that most witches your would kill to be in."

"Lying in dewy grass, after being thrown out of a club," she rebutted with a sniffle.

Gently, Draco rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "Lying in the arms of Draco Malfoy," he answered matter-of-factly. "Of course, they prefer me naked."

Gradually, the sniffles became giggles. "I love that sense of humor." For a moment, his eyes softened and he leaned in a little closer. _Is he going to kiss me? I wonder what it would be like._

Now those grey eyes became stern and his face stoic. "That's not a joke." With a athletic hop up, Draco walked away.

Instantly, she ran after him and charged in front. "I didn't mean to insult…" She saw him flash a grin. "You're rotten."

"And you're tipsy," he replied. "C'mon, time to go home." Then he picked her up. "Close your eyes or you're going to be really sick."

During the portkey ride and after, she let him carry her until he laid her down in his study. Moments later, he brought her some strong tea. "You are such a gentleman when you want to be. Is that a Malfoy decree?"

"I'm a gentleman because of my upbringing. Do you really want to tell you about our Malfoy decree regarding our treatment of witches?"

"Yes, I'm curious and we have to chat so I can sober up."

"A tipsy Crisalide, you're getting tarnish on that halo but that's from being around me." He poured some tea for himself.

"Well, it's not a decree regarding dates but more like Malfoy witches if you want to hear about that." Hermione nodded. "Malfoy wizards are very protective of their wives. In the olden times, the wizard was head of the family but decisions were made jointly but behind the scenes. Our wives were far more liberated than most of the wizard community."

"That's odd. What about the witches born into the family?"

"It's been many centuries but yes they were protective of them as well." Draco then poured even more tea for her.

"If the wives of the Malfoy family were so liberated, why is it that the wizards make themselves so prominent from what I've seen anyways?" Hermione recalled how Lucius kept Narcissa at his side but seemed to dominate the relationship.

"Technically, the wizards are heads of the family but they maintain more of a public presence to make themselves more of a target and thus protect their wives and family." Draco looked at her thoughtfully. "Tonight you were my ward of sorts and that protection extended to you."

"That's very noble Draco. What other traditions do you have?"

"Appropriate revenge on those who harm us," he stated. "Doesn't that make you rethink our friendship?"

"I'm not reconsidering our friendship. My mind's too fuzzy to argue about how bad revenge is." Hermione leaned against the arm of the couch.

"I'll be back." Draco grabbed a pillow from the hall closet. "You need a little nap before you try to apparate."

"You're right." She snuggled against the pillow he provided. "Promise to wake me up in a couple of hours."

"You have my word." Draco covered her with a throw blanket from his chair.

In the between time of sleep and awake, she swore she felt someone tracing her features. Lips felt so near to hers that she felt their warmth wanting to awaken her from the peaceful sleep of princesses with a kiss. "Crisalide, wake up." Strong hands clasped hers. "Hermione, time to wake up," he whispered.

Hermione sat up and sipped the tea provided. "Thank you. I can make it home now." To fully wake, she stretched.

Then he walked her to the gate of the manor. "It's been awhile since I've had a fun diversion. Thank you."

"Me too," she replied. "Goodnight Draco." Before she apparated, she felt as if she missed a goodnight kiss.


	10. Caveau De La Bolée

Chapter 10 – **Caveau De La Bolée[Revolution by The Beatles]**

The next Saturday after a week of listing ingredients for test potions, Hermione arrived early at Malfoy Manor with some pastries and a thermos of flavored coffee as a surprise for Draco. When she knocked on the door no one answered but she saw Vale flying around so she followed. In the small lake, she saw Draco swimming laps and occasionally diving down to swim underwater. Since she felt some warmth in the air near the lake, she surmised that Draco used a heating spell on the water. Hermione seated herself in the grass next to his towel and enjoyed the scenery. As Draco emerged from the water wearing swimming trunks, to her surprise, she enjoyed it more. _Someone's been working-out._

"Sorry about that," he said the moment he saw her. Draco grabbed his towel and dried off. "Once I get in the water, I lose track of time."

"Actually, I'm early." Hermione patted the grass next to her. "I brought some pastries and coffee."

"Maybe I should dress a little more appropriately for company, plus the scars?"

"You're fine the way you are. Don't be embarassed."

"It smells delicious." While she poured some coffee, he opened the basket and picked through. "Ooh cinnamon bread and whipped butter; you're the best lab partner ever."

"Nowadays, I can say the same of you." They clinked their coffee cups together in a mock toast and enjoyed a snack before adjourning to the Malfoy lab.

Afterwards, Hermione and Draco spent their time mixing potions in the Malfoy lab. Within, they wore their goggles, sprinkling various ingredients into over a dozen cauldrons. A quill and parchment sat next to each so they noted the ingredients they used and the reactions produced. As they did, they reminisced about their potions classes. "Remember what happened to Seamus in most every class," he said.

Hermione laughed hysterically. "He just seemed to have the worst of luck." She went to the last cauldron and sprinkled a few ingredients. "Draco would you mind watching this one?"

"Sure," he answered. Closely, he observed the lavender smoke that bellowed forth from it.

After she continued with some more of the cauldrons, she noted how close he stood to that particular cauldron. "By the way, you may not want to stand too close to that one. The fumes are very toxic."

"What!" Draco jumped back immediately. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"I did. Look at the note next to it." Laughing, she watched as he held his breath and quickly grabbed it.

Once Draco reached a safe distance, he read the note. _Gotcha!_ "You want to play, Granger?" Playfully, he chased her around the lab tables while the potions brewed. "I'll let you win this time but I'll get you later."

"We're friends. You have to be nice." Immediately, she stopped and smiled demurely. "Draco, its Saturday."

"Yes, it is." Draco tended to one of the cauldrons.

"I'm sure there's lots of invitations to nightclubs and balls for tonight on your desk, aren't there?"

Draco stirred one of the potions, pretending to ignore her. "I'm sure there are."

"It would be a shame to waste them."

"I know so I sent them all back." Once he said that, Hermione gasped. "All but two," he added. "Well go on then, pop home and get yourself ready."

"Tell me where we're going so I know what to wear."

"No," he replied despite her pout. "If you wear something trendy and slightly casual you'll be fine."

When Hermione returned that evening wearing a pink sweater and black skirt, she almost didn't recognize Draco who dressed casually and wore a hat as well but in very light colors. "Are you in disguise?"

"Yes, because where we're going, a Malfoy shouldn't go. It's undignified." Together they walked to the gates of the manor where he offered her a neon purple ticket which she touched the tip of. "Activer," he commanded.

After a dizzying portkey ride, they arrived in a bustling downtown. In the distance, she saw the Eiffel Tower or at least the magical version of it with a myriad of colors shimmering all over it and fireworks shooting from the top. From the trendy outfits and multi-colored hair of the witches and wizards on the sidewalk, she knew they weren't somewhere Draco would go normally. As they walked, he pulled her a little closer. The ticket had a yellow arrow that pointed in the direction they were supposed to go. Once they reached a giant manhole cover, bright red lips glowed on the cover and on the ticket.

The moment they stepped on to the cover, they transported underground into a small club with dozens of tiny tables lit with candles. Patrons from all classes of the wizard world bustled about in the expansive network of caves converted into a club. The ticket pointed to a back booth where they sat. Once Draco placed the ticket on the table, a gold old-fashion phonograph speaker appeared. Two tall slender glasses followed filled with a mixed fruity drink. The bubbles tickled Hermione's nose when she drank the ginger ale apple tasting drink.

After the lights dimmed in the audience, the stages lights brightened and several mimes apparated onto the stage. They began a trapped in a cupboard routine. A toastmaster with a long curled mustache and a top hat wearing a purple velvet suit stood in front of the stage speaking loudly in French. The English translation could be heard from the speaker on the table. "Welcome to the Blabbering Boggart!" Suddenly onstage several streams of black smoke appeared followed by Death Eaters. The audience gasped. Immediately, Draco checked his forearm. Then he took Hermione's hand while with his other hand he dug through his pockets to get his portkey to the manor. "Death Eaters have such a bad reputation but they did do the world one favor." All of the Death Eaters cast at the mimes who then disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Thank you for wanting to protect me." Noting Draco's initial reaction, Hermione watched him closely to see if he would want to leave. Instead, to her relief, he laughed hysterically.

"Of course, we know why Voldemort surrounded himself with Death Eaters." The hoods, robes and masks dissolved to reveal beautiful witches and squibs in neon wigs and skin tight neon leotards who danced provocatively around doing acrobatics before they moved into the audience targeting the wizards.

When it became Draco's turn, Hermione draped his arm around her shoulders and shook her head at the witch. "I'll protect you."

Afterwards, several female performers took the stage and sang very bawdy songs. Draco hugged her closer. "Now, you really need to protect me." After he said that, Hermione noticed the Adams' apples on the singers. Once the show was over, Draco placed several galleons on the table and they headed towards another section of the cave where they heard lively dance music of every modern variety. Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor where they danced the night away.

At the gates Malfoy Manor very early in the morning they arrived back, both flushed with excitement. "That was fun. I'm glad you can laugh at everything."

"What else can I do? I think we both could use more laughter." Draco kissed her forehead. "I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Goodnight," she said as she apparated away.


	11. Meet the Future Mrs Malfoy

Chapter 11 Meet the Future Mrs. Malfoy [Tell That Girl to Shut Up by Transvision Vamp]

That Sunday morning Draco received an owl from Bianca, his fiancée. "I must speak with you. Please be in your study at 8 PM tonight." Of his five encouraged marriages, with the exception of Bianca, he had cancelled all of them. Bianca hailed from the very old and very proud Gasparo Family, with Leone Gasparo as head of it, a man who made his own father look like a teddy bear. Draco spent many summers in Rome as a child so they would know each other. He and Bianca went on a couple of dates as teenagers but nothing serious. Since the fall of Voldemort, they exchanged owls, mostly pep talk. They had fun together and he cared deeply for her. Now that they were of age, he knew the expectation.

Precisely at 8 PM, in his fireplace, the head of a very attractive Italian girl his age appeared. She had long straight black hair, oval face, brown eyes, full lips and an olive complexion. "Buonasera Draco!"

He spoke Italian to her. "Good Evening Bianca, or should I say the future Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Oh let's not start that. If we love each other, then it would be. If not, I am far too passionate to be stuck in a loveless marriage and I believe the same of you." She gave him the all-knowing look. Bianca had an acute perspicacity, a rare gift but common in her family that when coupled with psychology enabled her to gleam insights into people's motives and feelings by the slightest of actions. "That is why you turned down the others."

"I feel nothing for the rest of them but I have not given up all of the old ways."

"You are a stubborn one." She pressed her lips in a pout that would have melted most men. "Either way, I need your help. Mi papa wants me to marry this horrible man but I told him I could not, because we were still engaged." She sighed. "I told papa that we still had feelings for each other from when we were younger and that we were going through with the marriage. I need to convince my papa that we are are in love. Please help." She looked straight through him. "This will help you with your father as well."

"Very well," he agreed.

"Good. I will be at the Hogwarts' courtyard at ten tomorrow morning with mi papa." She flipped her hair. "And you, Draco Malfoy, will convince him that we are passionately in love." She smiled. "Goodnight."

_Maybe I do love her?_ When he found out that Pierre Budois dumped Bianca after a six month affair with her, Draco was infuriated. During the past year, Draco intercepted any witch Pierre showed an interested in as retaliation. Of course, Pierre did likewise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Draco sat in the courtyard with some students tutoring defense strategies, Muggle borns included, while Hermione tutored potions with another group of students. All heads turned to the far corner of the courtyard. A striking Italian vision, in a shimmering electric blue mini dress, whose long black hair cascaded beneath a metallic blue hat, crossed with long leggy strides. "Who is that?" They asked in unison.

"That is my fiancée," Draco casually answered as he hesitantly moved to greet her.

"Oh Draco," she yelled. Everyone in the courtyard turned to watch the drama unfold. "My love, I have missed you." She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately, several times. Draco saw her father walking, slower and more dignified, towards them in the distance. "Tell me how much you love me and play along. This is for both of us," she whispered.

"I love you so much," he said loudly so her father could hear him even at a distance. He tried to keep a polite distance between them. "I'm sorry. This is wrong," he whispered. _I feel like I'm kissing my sister._

Bianca looked him in the eyes with a very shrewd look. She hugged him more and whispered in his ear. "My poor Draco, pretend I'm her." A vision of Hermione flashed before him, looking at him lovingly. Pulling her close so he could feel every curve, he kissed her softly and deeply, savoring each moment.

When he heard someone clearing his throat, he released Bianca and merely held her arm. Her father, a tall, olive skinned, man of fifty, with long salt and pepper hair and pencil thin mustache, stood proudly, wearing a brown cape with burnt umber highlights, the color of the Gasparo family crest. He shook Leone's hand. "It's nice to see you again, sir."

"Good to see you. It's clear to me that you love each other very much." Smiling warmly, he patted Draco on the back. "You may marry my daughter." As he motioned for them to go somewhere and speak in private, he turned to his daughter. "I'm so glad you chose someone with proper breeding."

Draco and Bianca nodded as Leone planned an engagement announcement and party for them. "Sir, I would like to do this next year. I want to finish my internship first and make headway on my career. Then I can devote all my attention to Bianca."

"That is wise. My daughter wishes to stay at Hogwarts and do an internship with Professor Sprout. They have assured her a private room." After discussing further arrangements, he hugged and kissed his daughter goodbye.

-----------------------------------------------

Afterwards, Draco adjourned to his home. That evening, Bianca waited for him in his study, toying with his Falsus Plume, with a Cheshire grin. "Tell me all about the witch who has captured your heart."

Draco sat in his favorite armchair. "No witch has captured my heart." She gave him a look of disbelief. "There's a witch but it is strictly lust." Now, he paced. "A physical thing, that's all it is. I'll have one fling. Then you and I will get married. We get along. Something more will come of it. This is what we should do. Everything will be the way it should be."

"You are in love with another woman." Bianca just kept looking at him, shaking her head in disbelief. "I think it's wonderful."

"I am absolutely, positively NOT in love with her. Unrequited lust is all it is...and friendship. She's forbidden fruit."

"Of course, you're not in love with her," she said in a patronizing way. "But let's be honest with each other. You and I are not happening now and nor did we ever have anything. We are friends who have sibling feelings." She got up and took his hand. "So tell me about this big case of, hmm, lust and friendship you have."

"She's very clever, warm and loving, adorable and has the sweetest smile." He thought it over. "Oh damn." He slumped back in his chair. "What am I going to do? I can't be in love. I won't allow it. It'll pass."

"Of course, it will." She hugged him. "Tell me more. I will keep your secret."

"She doesn't love me at all. As a matter of fact, she loves someone else very much." He gathered his thoughts. "Even if she didn't love him, she could never love me and our relationship would never be allowed." He thought about how horribly he had treated her over the years the reactions of his family and friends. "Not that I want anything more than a quick affair, just to get her out of my system."

She looked at him sadly. "Because she is Muggle born," she remarked as she patted his back. "Poor Draco, we will tackle this problem together." Then she gave him a pouty look. "I need you to pop into Hogwarts every evening around nine. Since you're interning, you have a portkey, right?" Draco nodded. "Good, every night and come to my room for just a minute or two then sneak out virtually unseen so that everyone thinks we really are together. It'll be expected if we are to pretend we're in love."

"Fine," he agreed.

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks you're a doll. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He wondered why she wanted to be so helpful.


	12. Discoveries

Chapter 12 Discoveries

That night Draco reflected upon his ability to sense a possible deception on the part of Glasses and the unwitting and unnatural strength when they sparred. Though he didn't regret Glasses going down, these newfound abilities disturbed him. He recalled overhearing his mother talking about a veela heritage which could explain his and his father's tall stature and silver hair, common in veelas. While only female veelas were known to most of the wizard world, the rest lived in very secretive communities with little contact with the rest of the world. Within those communities, male veelas had to exist otherwise they couldn't perpetuate. Draco investigated his family's past to see if it could be true.

The Malfoy family kept extensive records of their lineage. During his research, Draco found out some things he never knew about. First, hundreds of years prior, to ensure the family name endured, Naoise Malfoy blessed the line so that the first two children born to each Malfoy would be males. That only confirmed his place in his father's heart as the family heir. He shook his head in disgust and moved on to other matters. Second, no record existed of his grandmother on his father's side, despite well-kept records of every family member for hundreds of years. Frequently in that history, every few generations, the wives were not recorded. Throughout his family's extensive library, not one book on veelas could be found, confirming his suspicions.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Draco received an owl from Hermione, cancelling their scheduled meeting that afternoon which he didn't mind since he wanted to do some research on veelas with a trip to the Hogwarts' library. Unfortunately, "Blackwell's Comprehensive Guide to Veelas" had been checked out prior. A few reference books contained sporadic information. _An animalistic nature makes up a part of a veela's being. When threatened or excited, this animalistic nature can and often does take control. When a combat opportunity arises, they will succumb to that bloodlust. Physically, veelas possess superior strength and speed and have an acute sense of smell and hearing._ He skimmed through more reference books and found another interesting tidbit. _Veelas have an uncanny ability sort lies from truth._

_Veelas mate for life. They protect their mates fiercely. Avoid confrontation with a protective veela at all costs. They choose their mates on a subconscious level based on physical attraction, spiritual admiration and intellectual compatibility. They will go to great lengths to prove to their mate they are worthy of them based on the levels of compatibility listed above. Veelas show tremendous jealousy when the opposite sex shows interest in their mate. Once their mate has fully bonded to them on the levels noted above, this jealousy lessens. _

_For veela to fully bond with their mate, they take a small fraction of their mate's soul into them. For their mate to achieve a completely blissful bond, they must have complete trust in the veela. This enables them to accept a fraction of the veela's soul. If they do not, they will never achieve total happiness. Veelas can force a bond that will bring them happiness but their mate will not be able to achieve complete bliss. The eyes are the windows to the soul. If a veela's mate dies or rejects them, they will die soon after._

_On the matter of those with mixed veela heritage, this much is known. The more veela abilities are used, the more pronounced all veela traits become, up to a point depending on how strong the veela inheritance is. _ Though he accepted his veela heritage, he counted on using his abilities enough to further his career only and avoid the pitfalls to this side of him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday morning, Draco sat at a picnic table in the courtyard, tutoring several students when Bianca kissed his cheek and joined him. Then he noticed Glasses eyeing her. For some unknown reason, Draco' hatred of him welled up. With a few quick strides, he grabbed Glasses' sweater and lifted him straight into the air. "Keep your eyes to yourself! She's not yours."

Revus piped in from behind, "You're not good enough. She wouldn't want your sympathizer filth."

-----------------------------------------------------------

That Thursday, Hermione joined him in the Malfoy lab with Crookshanks following to see which of the brewed potion Crookshanks hated the most in hopes that a werewolf would react the same. "Hermione, would you like some tea?"

"Yes," she muttered.

When Draco brought the tea, Hermione barely acknowledged him. "Look, I'm sorry about Mickey." After he put one cube of sugar in her tea, he placed it in front of her. "Do you forgive me?"

"Sure," she replied.

Together, they observed Crookshanks reactions to the various potions who decided that he didn't like one of the potions, a potion that Hermione sniffed to find odorless. "You know he's probably picking up a smell out of our sensory range."

"That is excellent reasoning." Even Draco couldn't smell it. They separated it from the rest of the potions. Unfortunately, it only affected Crookshanks at three feet away but no farther. "We need a catalyst that will enhance the scent without interfering." Draco sagged to a stool. "Unfortunately, I don't have a clue as to what that is."

"Neither do I," Hermione remarked. "Between our knowledge of potions from Hogwarts, not to mention all the research we've been doing, it might be safe to say, one doesn't exist."

"We can't give up." Draco paced around the lab. "Scents….scents…..distilling makes stronger," he muttered. "If the potion does work against werewolves, what would someone do?" As he paced more, Hermione did likewise. "Dab a little on their neck, like perfume…but a werewolf's reach would exceed the potion's scent range."

"Perfume! That's it!" Being in the muggle and wizard world served Hermione well. "Most all of the fine perfumes in the wizard world are actually muggle." Draco looked at her in disbelief. "The only difference is that in the muggle world one has to use more as opposed to in the witch world where one uses one drop total for the same effect."

"I believe you," he assured her. "I'm sure we have some books in the library on distilling perfumes the wizard way."

After an hour of research on distilling perfume, they found one ingredient in all of them that enhanced the scent without interfering: Biggle Berries. However, the berries could only be grown in the wild, took awhile to juice and the juice didn't keep but for only a week by itself. However, if biggle berry juice were mixed with other ingredients, it lasted several years.

Since it was evening, Hermione gathered her things. "We must get the biggle berries tomorrow."

"I won't have time tomorrow or Saturday. Let's go on Tuesday, our usual day."

"Biggle berries take three days to juice. We'll lose too much time." She paced a moment. "Since you're busy, I'll gather them myself."

"Wait until Tuesday and I'll join you. We have time." Draco knew they only grew in the wild and usually not in safe places.. "I forbid you to go without me."

Anger flashed in her eyes but disappeared instantly. "I understand and I respect your opinion."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'm on a diet." In a snit, she bounded out.

Draco watched the back of her locks, swinging side to side. _Must be her time of the month._


	13. Scary Monsters

Chapter 13Scary Monsters

To end his work week, the next day Draco attended a pivotal meeting on the board of governors, following it up with some important correspondence. Afterwards, he flew home via the North Sea to the manor, thinking of his troubles. Unable to shake an uneasy feeling, he touched his portkey to get to Hogwarts. After a spin out on his broom, he decided that portkeys and brooms did not mix.

As Draco walked the edge of the grounds, he caught the scent of Hermione's perfume that he followed past the lake, through the woods, to a path that led towards the dark forest. With a roar in the distance, suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood on edge and his muscles tensed, sensing her danger. In a moment of hesitation, he felt inhuman physical abilities rise within him, but instinctively, he knew that if used them, his veela side would strengthen. Then his love for her would become overwhelming, with his veela side needing Hermione as his mate, which he doubted she would ever consent to. Though that thought ran through the back of his mind, the want to save her far exceeded any concerns he had for his own safety. After all the times he insulted her, after all the times he didn't help her, Draco wanted to for once be a hero, her hero. Following her scent, he bolted towards the dark forest.

After a seemingly endless run, in a densely shaded clearing, he saw Hermione unconscious, lying in the leaves. A ferocious, black shadow mastiff, with the build, teeth and claws of a lion, sunk its teeth into her ankle, shaking her violently as it dragged her deeper into the forest. As he leapt at the beast, he lost all sense of reason when his veela side took control. The mastiff released Hermione as he tackled it. With a guttural growl and all the strength he had, he ripped out its throat. In utter bloodlust bliss, he watched the mastiff as it slumped down.

When reason revisited him, with a look of disgust, he pushed the beast away and quickly and went to Hermione. "Crisalide," he whispered. Then frantically he pleaded as he caressed her cheek. "Crisalide, please wake up." He pushed her hair back and her eyes fluttered open. Groggily, she looked around and then let out a scream. "You're safe now. Did you hit your head?"

"No. I heard a growl and I passed out," she replied groggily. A shadow mastiff's growl could render its victim unconscious. Then she grimaced with pain. "My ankle," she said as she looked at her injury. With wide eyes, she looked at the dead mastiff, at Draco and then at all the blood that covered him and her. "That thing almost killed me." She looked at his torn clothing. "And you," she added.

"I'm fine. Not a scratch on me." He remembered their saliva contained poisons. She tried to get up and winced in pain. "You can't walk on that so don't try. You'll only make it worse." He picked her up. "I'm taking you home." He touched the portkey and arrived home.

"Tinkey, go to the library and get me a reference book on black shadow mastiffs and how to take care of their bite victims but first put an old blanket on the bed. We're both covered. When she wakes up, I'll help her change." He laid an unconscious Hermione on the bed while he quickly cleaned up and changed.

Tinkey came into his bedroom. "Master, it says to soak the wound in warm salt water. That will draw out most of the poison. There is no anti-toxin. While the poison runs its course, she will have a fever and a drunken delirium with paranoia while she slips in and out of consciousness."

While Draco stripped Hermione down to her underclothes, Tinkey ran bath water and salted it. As Hermione lay unconscious in the tub, he gently washed the dirt away and cleansed the wound. She awoke and grimaced in pain. "Too bad, you came along. There would have been one less Mudblood in the world."

"Stop talking nonsense." He looked her dead in the eye. "I don't share all of my father's views anymore."

Briefly, she smiled in quiet contemplation at that comment. "You have such a gentle touch." Moving her hair to the side, she leaned forward. "Do my back, please." He trickled water droplets down her back. With long, tender strokes, he sponged her back and then let her rest for a bit. "The water is cold now." When he lifted her out of the tub, he felt her warmth from the fever that set in. Tinkey brought in a towel, a one of his shirts and boxer shorts.

"Hermione, you need to change into these. I'll keep my eyes closed and help if you need it."

"No Draco, you have a reputation." She looked at him groggily. "Oh, I forgot, you're not attracted to Mudbloods." She yanked her bra off, threw it in the air and nearly fell doing so.

"That's correct." _Sure, those milky white perky breasts with stiff pink nipples inches from my face are not attractive. _Then she dropped her panties. _Nor is her waxed….stop looking._ "Let me help you," he said closing his eyes. When they finished, he carried her to his bed and bandaged her wound. Dazedly, she tried to hop off the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I have to comb my hair," she complained. "If I don't, it'll knot up."

"Wait," he went to his dresser and grabbed a comb. As he gently combed her hair, she sat between his legs occasionally brushing against him.

"That feels so nice," she murmured. "Thank you." Her scent ensorcelled him as she leaned back against his chest. "Do you want me? Is that why you're being nice?"

"Yes…I mean No," he whispered against her hair. "I'm being nice because I care."

She started to dose off against him. He laid her down and started to leave but his movement awakened her. "Draco, don't leave," she pleaded. "There might be another mastiff."

"I won't let it get you," he said as he crawled in next to her. "See. I've got my wand ready."

"But it wants to kill me," she worriedly exclaimed. "It'll attack you to get to me."

"I'll protect you with my last breath," he reassured. "I promise on my family's honor." Smiling with relief, she rested her head on his chest while he protectively held her. Gradually he moved his hand, which rested on her back, down the curve of her spine. With a slight tremor, he returned it to its platonic resting place.

After a few hours of sleep, she awoke confused and feverish. "You're going to be fine," he said as he hugged her. "I'm here for you." He had her drink some water. Then she looked at him, her eyes twinkling with a light that elated him as he basked in it.

Later, he heard her giggle as she slept. "Mickey, we'll get caught," she whispered. As she went back to sleep, she tightly hugged his waist with a smile.

As she went back to sleep, he asked, "Do you love Mickey?"

"Yes," she replied.

When he realized the light in her eyes was for Mickey, a knife twisted in his chest. More than anything in this world, he wanted her to look at him with that light in her eyes. First, she needed to see Glasses for the prick he was which Draco knew he could arrange or maybe an accident for Mickey. Either would be enjoyable. In the meantime, maybe he could have her take notice of him. A bit thereafter, when her fever broke, he slept knowing she would be fine.

Late that morning, Tinkey awoke him. "Master, we have a visitor, Mr. Mickey Tillman. He's here to see Hermione."

Slowly, he unwrapped her arms from around his waist. "Farewell, my Crisalide," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

As soon as he approached Mickey, he asked anxiously, "Is she alright?"

"Her fever has broken." Mickey had a bruise on his cheek. "What happened?" He showed him to his room.

"One of your pals called her a Mudblood whore so I got into a little fight," he replied angrily. "So called pure-blood royalty, you don't deserve to breathe the same air she does." Before Draco could say anything, Mickey took Hermione's hand and portkeyed back to Hogwarts. Draco crawled back into his bed, which seemed emptier than ever.

---------------------------------------------

That evening, Draco thought about how much he missed Saturday nights out with Hermione so he settled in to read.

Bianca interrupted his studying of Muggle leadership books he borrowed from the Muggle Affairs Department. "You're in love with Hermione Granger, aren't you?" Draco glared at her. "I won't tell. Besides, I'm going to help you win her." Draco sat in silence awaiting the ax to fall. "Rumor has it that her affair with Mickey has cooled down to the point that they may split."

"Bianca, it's not that easy," he explained. "We are friends only for the fact that we're lab partners. Ever since childhood, I have been a prat to her because she was Muggle born. There's too much to forgive for her to love me. I wish it could be but it's pointless." The sense of loss and loneliness since he saved her festered in him. "Besides, no one would accept us as a couple, a Muggle born and a pure-blood royal."

"I know," she replied. "That's exactly the problem. All that prejudice and hatred is still there." She looked pensive. "You would face resentment from your friends and family. I doubt she's worth it."

"Don't insult her," he yelled. "She's damn well worth it! She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and…" Then he saw her Cheshire cat grin. "You just baited me." She nodded. Though Bianca was nice, she was being far more magnanimous than he remembered. An internship at Hogwarts took time to plan and achieve for someone from Rome. Her motive became clear. "So that's it. You love a Muggle born yourself. Who is he?"

She thought for a moment. "He may not be a Muggle born. He could just not be from the right kind of family," she countered. "Besides, I swore to him I wouldn't tell." Then her eyes widened with glee. "You'll have Hermione."

With each step she took, pacing, Draco knew trouble inched closer as the master manipulator weaved her web of deceit. "With you having a tryst, my father will release me from any encouraged marriage. You both will pretend to date to help ease tensions between the two factions. I haven't figured out all the details yet, but this affair of yours will come in handy." She paused at the door. "First thing tomorrow morning, we're going to officially announce our engagement. When they take our picture, you had better pretend I'm her in order to fool papa or else."

"Yes, dear," he half-heartedly answered.

"For crying out loud, stop looking so sullen. Hermione will fall for you. When has any woman been able to resist you?" He shrugged. "You're just going to put forth more effort, have quite a bit of patience and be a complete gentleman."

"Anything you say, dear," he joked.

"Oh, and do get some sleep. Your health is important." Bianca paused at his study door. "Plus, you better not have circles under your eyes for the pictures."

"As you wish, dear," he replied.


	14. A Different Perspective

Chapter 14 A Different Perspective[I Can Dream About You by Dan Hartman]

As Hermione made her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco popped in front of her, immediately grabbing her arm and portkeyed them to his bedroom. "Draco, what's the meaning of this?" She fumbled around trying to find her wand.

"You owe me for saving your life. You belong to me now and you're going to admit it."

"That's ridiculous." Then he levitated her onto his bed where satin bindings tied her legs and arms to the bedposts. "Don't do this," she pleaded as she tried to free herself. "I know you like to boast to your friends. I'll tell them that you shagged me and how terrific you were. Just let me go."

"I appreciate the offer." Beneath his intern's robes, he wore black silk boxers that she couldn't take her eyes off of. "However, I want to hear you scream." Then he removed her shoes and socks. "Red nail polish, you little minx," he remarked as he tickled her feet with a feather.

To keep from giggling, she squirmed. "You're vile," she spat as he removed her robe to which he answered with a smirk. "Loathsome," she added as he removed her bra, his smile widening. "You're the same old despicable Malfoy. You haven't changed." Then he removed her panties. "Evil Git," she muttered. To which, he positively beamed.

"God bless America," he exclaimed when he saw the Brazilian she now sported since her trip to the colonies. Then he kept eyeing her slowly from head to toe. "Keep going with the compliments. They turn me on."

"I can tell you're having second thoughts. Please Draco, you're not evil."

At that remark, he looked upset, turned her to the side and lightly smacked her bottom once, leaving a slight stinging sensation. "If you insult me, I'll gag you."

"Then you won't hear me scream," she countered. "You don't want to sully yourself by touching a Mudblood."

"I'll bathe afterwards."

While she reluctantly admired the lean frame before her, he rubbed his hands with massage oil. "What about your fiancée?"

He collapsed next to her. "Do you think faithful is even in my vocabulary?" As his fingers stroked her arm down to her side almost tickling her, his heated breath tickled her neck.

_You're not enjoying this._ Leisurely, he trailed warm butterfly kisses down her neck. Deftly, his knee parted her legs as he titillated her with his fingertips. _You're absolutely are not enjoying this._ Eventually, she jerked back and bit the pillow to muffle her moans. Hot moisture covered her he continued to stroke her as his tongue flicked subtlety over her nipples. She bit the pillow as her body once more betrayed her.

"Unfair," he drawled as he stopped and tossed the pillows aside. "I won't be able to hear you scream."

Momentarily, she regained her senses. "This stops now!" As he removed his boxers, she wiggled around trying to make things difficult for him.

"I love a challenge." He grabbed her hips and thrust, over and over again.

"No, no," she whimpered as she trembled in absolute delight. Soft tremors seized her body as her arms writhed in their binds. Then he stopped and titillated her once more. "More," she pleaded.

"Not until you admit it." His caresses teased her. "Who do you belong to?"

"Draco," she whispered as she moved suggestively. Once more, he conquered. An electric tide of heat pummeled her as she screamed, "Draco!" Then with a hard thrust, he exploded in her.

Then her watch sang her morning wake up song. She sobered herself, forcing yet another dream about him from her mind. She worked out her tension with some Pilates and any other exercise she could do without aggravating her ankle before limping into her bathroom for a cold shower.

After, she stared into the mirror. "Don't fool yourself. Even though he's absolutely delicious, he's the same old arrogant, self-centered Malfoy who's playing an angle. Besides, he has a fiancée." She giggled evilly. "Hopefully, she'll get warts which will probably contain the bulk of her IQ." Then she combed her hair. "No more hugging that rock hard torso of his." She guiltily remembered her enjoyment as she melted into him while he poured his heart out. As she dabbed a drop of her perfume, she commanded, "Just stop looking at him!" With a final look in the mirror, she sighed. "It's pointless. He's already stopped spending any time with you so he can dote on her. Every good witch fantasizes about a dark wizard, at least once in their life. That's all it is."

------------------------------------------------------

With her completed book in hand, Hermione seated herself at the table with Harry and Ginny for Sunday brunch at the Leaky Cauldron. "Hello lovebirds, how's your morning?"

"We're good," Ginny replied. "Looks like your ankle is on the mend." She looked at the manuscript. "Are you finally ready to submit to a publishing company?"

"I think I need more revisions," Hermione replied. "Besides, I think I'm better off to focus on my internship." _With the internship, I don't face rejection from the publishing company._

"Speaking of interns," Ginny excitedly commented. "Have you met Draco's fiancée, Bianca Gasparo?" Hermione shook her head. "She's really nice and doesn't exude any of that pure-blood supremacy. During her tutorials, she admonished one of her own house for being rude to a Muggle born. She's not at all the type one would expect Draco to marry." Ginny held up the society page that displayed a picture of Draco kissing Bianca with an engagement announcement from early that morning. "Did you ever think you'd see him that over the moon about anyone other than himself?" Again, she shook her head.

"We actually bumped into them at the Quidditch shop," Harry said. "He very cordially asked how we were doing and even told me about some new gloves on sale. We were a bit taken aback by his unusual kindness and left quickly." A brief look of shame crossed his face. "Actually, we probably came off as rude." He chuckled. "It was sort of funny seeing him so whipped, with all that 'yes, dear and anything you say, dear." He winked at Ginny. "I guess love changes us for the better."

"Love and other things," Ginny laughed. "Her father has her reside at Hogwarts despite the fact that Draco has that huge mansion all to himself." She grinned slyly. "Sources have it that he sneaks in nightly. If her father finds out…" She shook her head slowly.

With that implication, Hermione found she could only muster one more bite of toast. "Sorry to leave so soon but I really have to get going."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Tuesday afternoon, Hermione joined Draco at the manor to finish up some of their notes for submission since they weren't ready to finalize the actual potion. When she arrived, Draco reeked of liquor. Because of her limp, he put his arm around her waist and helped her to his study. From his stagger, she wondered who supported whom. In his study, an empty bottle of wine sat next to a half empty one, as well as a stack of bound notes. "I've finished our verbal journal but I'm leaving the written thesis to you. You're the better writer."

"What's with the wine?"

"That pure-blood law I rallied for, has passed, so all the Malfoy decrees are valid for the Malfoy family. There's one in particular that my father won't like." Draco sipped some wine. "This is nineteen sixty-nine Chasselan white wine, my father's favorite white wine. This is the last two bottles in existence. According to Father, one shouldn't imbue more than two glasses a day." Draco poured some in a long stemmed crystal wine glass.

"I think you mean imbibe."

"That's what I said." Holding the glass to his lips, he inhaled deeply. "You should appreciate the aroma… honey and flowers."

"Maybe you should stop."

"That's something my father would say." Draco laughed uproariously. "Draco, white wine should be sipped from a long stem crystal glass. Do you know why?" Hermione shook her head. "White wine should be served colder than a red. Drinking from a long stem glass keeps your hand from making the wine warm." Draco offered his glass to Hermione who refused. "My father also gave me plenty of other advice." He swigged some more wine. "Draco, you have to represent the Malfoy family with class and dignity." He now gulped the wine . "Draco, listen to the proper kind of music." Slowly, he raised his hand and the volume of his music rose accordingly. "You can't ask HER out. She wouldn't do for a Malfoy." He picked up the wine bottle. "Here's to you Father." Once he finished chugging the wine from the bottle, he collapsed back on the couch.

"Well, at least you're marrying someone your father approves of." All that had been her mind lately was his arranged marriage.

Draco laughed so hard that he almost fell off the couch. "My father even criticized her when we were growing up. He thinks Bianca is too demonstrative in public. That display in the courtyard would have freaked my father out." Laughing softly, he dozed for a little bit.

While he snoozed, Hermione perused his notes. After awhile, she noticed his grey eyes staring at her. "How can you be sure you're in love and it's not a crush?"

"Well Hermione, since I don't have much experience, you tell me what love is."

"Love is a deep friendship of trust and understanding with someone that fits your life . Everything fits together your friends and your family. It just all works." Hermione poured a glass of water. "From there, you build a future together."

"That's not how I think it is," he said wearily.

"Then tell me how you think it is." Hermione handed him the glass.

"Well, talking to her should feel like I'm speaking to my intellectual equal and a most trusted confidant."

_Hmmm… I've had half of that._ "That's promising, go on," she replied.

With a look of fond remembrance, Draco smiled warmly. "To have fun with her," he added.

"That's important but you need more than that."

"No matter how bad I feel, she comforts me and convinces me that things will get better."

For some reason, Hermione felt her hand trembling once he said that. "That's part of friendship."

"When I see her, my heart races and I want to ….never mind."

Picturing Bianca and Draco together angered Hermione. "There's more to love than just sex."

"So there is," he agreed. "To give me courage to face challenges that I wouldn't normally." Draco grabbed the empty bottle of wine checking it for one last drop and frowned when he found none. "To accept me the way I am and despite all my faults see me as a hero…her hero." He lay back down and threw his arm over his eyes. "To think that she will never see me like that actually hurts. I mean I actually feel physical pain … in my throat and in my chest."

For a little while, she just watched him lay there. Hermione swallowed hard. It seemed he knew love more that she did. "For someone who claims to not know love, you…seem to have discovered it." Subtly, he touched his fingertips to hers. As she looked at him, she saw anguish but she couldn't understand why since he had the perfect marriage to look forward to. After he fell asleep, Hermione brush away her tears and left.


	15. My Lovely Foe

Chapter 15 My Lovely Foe

Wednesday morning, Draco saw Hermione on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She looked much better just a little tired and walking with a very slight limp. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks to you, Draco," she replied in a very defeated voice. "You seem to be in an extremely chipper mood this morning, much better than last night."

"Sorry, you had to see me like that and endure my drunken ramblings."

"It's ok. You've seen me tipsy." Hermione still couldn't believe that she allowed herself to drink too much with Draco or actually anyone.

"You were quite amusing. That was a fun evening."

"Yes, it was," she agreed.

"In a couple of weeks, I won't be hording all your time anymore." That thought saddened Draco.

_No because you have to spend all your time with her. There goes all my fun._ "Don't think of it that way. We're friends."

Draco looked at her thoughtfully. "Yes, we are." He kissed her forehead. "We'll get biggle berries tomorrow? I don't want you going by yourself again."

From behind him, Mickey said, "Don't tell her what to do. Just because you're a pure-blood royal, doesn't make you the boss of her."

Draco clenched his fists. "Just because I'm not a pussy whipped oaf, letting her endanger herself, despite the fact that you know better, in order to keep getting ..." He stopped himself before he became rude to Hermione who backed away at this point. "For her sake, I am walking away before I do something you'll regret." Briskly, he walked away until he sensed danger. He spun and dodged a fire bolt. Aiming his wand, he yelled, "Seis Volando Espadachín!" Six swords with his family crest, fueled by hatred and ancient Malfoy magic flew from his wand towards Mickey, pinning him against the stone wall, at his throat, wrists, stomach and knees, becoming corporeal as they did. They hovered, awaiting his command while he marched towards Mickey.

"See how the pure-bloods treat one of their own when they sympathize with the Muggle borns," Mickey said loudly, "especially the dark wizards."

"This has absolutely nothing to do with that." He snatched Mickey's wand. "This is pure enjoyment since I am a dark wizard." He grinned wickedly as he threw Mickey's wand as far as he could. Then he walked away, leaving the swords. After class, he commanded the swords back. They flew back to his wand intangible, scaring several students as they flew incorporeally through them.

------------------------------------------------

The next day, just within the Dark Forest, amongst some grey mossy plants, he gathered the yellow and white polka dotted biggle berries with Hermione, who completely ignored him, except for the occasional glare. _My life just keeps getting better and better_. "I'm sorry about Mickey."

"You haven't changed at all! You hate him because he's a Blood Traitor." She muttered, "Same old Malfoy."

"I have changed! I don't hate him because of that," he countered. "I have other reasons."

"Then you need to control your jealousy. He doesn't pose a threat to your precious encouraged marriage," she yelled storming away, ignoring him. "You'll have your leggy fiancée."

------------------------------------------------------------

Friday evening Professor McGonagall saw him on the grounds as he made his way to the interns' quarters and asked him to come to her office immediately. When he arrived, Hermione and two Gryffindor seniors stood there looking very worried. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing on the grounds so late?"

"Just ……..walking," he answered. "Why?" Suddenly, Hermione gave him a cheesed off look.

"Three first year Gryffindor students are missing," Professor McGonagall explained. "Do you know anything about it?"

"No," he replied.

"Drew Maltese and Ted Sherwood are believed to have taken them. Do you know these boys," Professor McGonagall asked.

"I know they were in my house and two years behind me but I never associated with them," he answered.

"Very well," she turned to Mr. Filch. "We'll just have to keep questioning them."

Filch countered, "There are ways to get them to talk."

McGonagall explained, "We can't torture them nor can we use Veritaserum."

When a din of arguing ensued, Draco quietly withdrew to the next room, thinking of how low the seniors had become by kidnapping children. Two Slytherin seniors stood up smiling with glee. "We're glad you're here. We took care of three Mudblood first years." They laughed evilly. "Aren't you proud?"

Draco commanded, "Decem Volando Espadachín!" Five Malfoy swords pressed against each boy. Ten swords pushed his limits but Draco's anger fueled them. "Where are they?" Both boys paled and trembled in fear so he pressed the swords against their abdomens. "I won't ask again." Laughing maniacally, he drew a few drops of blood. "I'll eviscerate you both, leisurely."

"Shrieking Shack," the boys stuttered.

For Draco, the ends which were laudable had been discovered using methods considered iniquitous. While someone like Hermione or Potter would feel guilt over his methods, Draco didn't. Actually, he enjoyed how he got the results but he also enjoyed the knowledge that he saved some children. _I'm not a good wizard but am I a dark wizard, still?_ Then he rejoined the party who argued in the next room. "You may want to check the Shrieking Shack," he announced, startling them.

"Why do you say that," asked Hermione.

"Call it a hunch." Draco headed out. "I need to go now. I've got things to do."

"We will take care of this matter. Thank you for the information, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall grabbed her broom.

One of the Gryffindors muttered, "He knew because he master minded the entire thing."

Outside McGonagall's office, Bianca stood in her night robe angrily tapping her foot as all the students and interns left. "Forgive me dear but I had perform an inquisition. I'm sorry I'm late for…wizard chess." Quickly, he fell into step beside. "I promise the longest game ever."

Thoughthe laughed, Bianca gave him a dirty look.

------------------------------------------------------------

That Monday the school was abuzz with gossip. Draco Malfoy tried to kill the wizard who ogled his fiancée. Then he masterminded the kidnapping of three first year Gryffindors as revenge. Pretty soon, his reputation for malevolence would rival that of Voldemort himself. All the students gave him a wide berth no matter where he went. Secretly, he loved that reputation.

-------------------------------------------------------------

On the Ministry front, he fully obtained the position as Head of Archival Records. Using the Floo Network, he easily travelled between his study and his office when he didn't feel like flying. A loyal ghost, Mrs. McCaffrey, served as his secretary for his Archives position only. In order to keep his identity secret, he only communicated through her. Then he sent memos to various departments from Adam soliciting ideas for improvements from not just department heads but their underlings as well. The personnel records of the Ministry revealed an overwhelming number of bureaucrats with no more to do than push papers and an under-staffed underpaid department of Aurors. Dark wizards could easily break in and cause havoc. He sent a series memos to hire more Aurors and get them more combat training, while freezing the hiring of paper pushers. In order to watch each other's backs, he wanted the Aurors to work in teams. Also, he developed a way to deploy their existing staff to get more work done. All in all, he preferred exhaustion from work to emptiness from home.


	16. Silken Campsites

Chapter 16Silken Campsites[Ooh la la by Goldfrapp]

Thursday afternoon, Draco heard a knock an hour earlier than he expected. Hermione stood there in jeans, a sweater and hiking boots. "You're early."

"Did I interrupt anything?" Hermione snipped.

At first, her comment confused him, but then he wondered if she was jealous. To find out, Draco decided to do what he did best, goad. "If you arrived an hour ago, you would've interrupted quite a lot."

"Well then, you'll need my help to pack so we can leave on time." Hermione barged past him.

"No mother, I'm a big wizard and I packed everything already, like I said I would." Draco pointed to a filled back-pack. "I'm leaving the tea for last so it'll be hot tonight."

"Don't call me mother!" Hermione stood with her hands on her hips.

"Stop acting like one! When have I ever not fulfilled my obligations in this project?" Draco watched her glare at him. "Name one."

"Never," she replied reluctantly.

For an hour, they ignored each other until they touched their portkey to get to Hogwarts. Together they hiked into the woods, to the heart of werewolf country. While she encircled the camp with droplets of the potion, Draco unpacked the camping supplies awaiting nightfall.

Behind him Hermione giggled. "Silk sheets on top of feather top cotts and a temperature controlled tent," she remarked. "Self lighting logs and fine china for tea and meals." Then Hermione looked at the large picnic basket. "Are there gourmet meals in the basket?"

"Of course," he answered.

"I thought we were roughing it."

"For me, this is roughing it." Draco cast his wand making the tent and everything go into place.

They sat next to the fire, on lookout, portkey ready, in case it didn't work. While Draco impatiently twirled his wand, Hermione looked around nervously. "Mickey apologizes for looking at your fiancée," she said breaking the silence.

"Mickey needs to apologize to you." She looked astonished. "He doesn't need to ogle other witches while he has you." Draco unpacked club sandwiches and poured some hot tea. "Also, he needs to treat you better."

"That's rich, coming from the wizard who has been nothing more than an arrogant prat towards me for the entire time we've been in school," she countered acrimoniously.

"I thought we were past that." Sensing her antagonism, he tried to lighten the mood. "Indeed," he agreed inflecting humor. "As king of the arrogant prats, I have decreed that no one will ever mistreat you again." _Including self-righteous pricks_. "As your friend, I'm concerned."

"I appreciate it," she conceded with a little laugh. "As your friend, I should warn you that everyone knows you've been sneaking into Bianca's room nightly, not to mention having her at the manor. You should stop before her father finds out."

Even though he knew he shouldn't provoke Hermione's jealousy, her jealousy renewed his hope. "How else am I to satisfy my needs? Besides, I'm not afraid of her father."

She visibly tensed with that comment. "Will Bianca be upset about the time we spend together?"

"Not at all, she's not the jealous type," he assured her. "As a matter of fact, she wouldn't care if we had a cuddle in the tent, as long as it's just to keep warm." Hermione gasped. He thought a moment about how few of his compatriots he trusted anymore. "Pity you haven't met her yet. She's very loyal. She stuck by me when most of my friends turned on me."

"She sounds extraordinary," she said in a bit of a snit. "No wonder you're so whipped."

"I'm not whipped," he chuckled. "Lately, you and I haven't been acting like friends. For my part, I apologize for being irrational but everything's been crazy. I want to be friends, again."

"We didn't stop being friends. We were just having a squabble. " She nudged him as if in sympathy. "Something else is bothering you. Isn't it?"

"Some of my choices aren't in line with my family traditions. There are so many that I have to uphold and I have to give up so much of what I want. Sometimes I envy you because you are Muggle born." She turned towards him, slightly. "You don't have to uphold any traditions."

"Draco, while I don't condone your family's tradition of disdain for Muggle borns nor arranged marriages, I envy you of most of your traditions." He harrumphed in disbelief. "It's true. You have wizard traditions because you have a wizard family that grounds you. Whenever you have any problems in our world, you have a place to turn. I don't. My parents and I are close but they can't help me in this world. I feel out of place sometimes, though I wouldn't change them for the world." She nudged him. "My advice would be to uphold the ones that don't hinder your life and that you believe in."

"Good advice," he acknowledged. "As for anything in the wizard world or other, you can turn to me if you need anything."

"Thank you." They air started to chill. "Draco, how do I repay you for saving my life?"

"You already have," he bluntly remarked. She looked deep in thought at him as she tried to figure it out. "You were unconscious several hours and in my bed so I took advantage, several times in fact."

Without even a moment of shock, she replied, "No you didn't."

"Of course I did. I'm a dark wizard who enjoys power, corruption, lies, intimidation and everything evil." He stared her dead in the eye.

"No you're Draco Malfoy who is not evil but who does enjoy power and intimidation and who needs to stand up for what he believes," she stated. "Also, he needs to just be himself and not hide behind a wall of obnoxiousness."

Once he recovered from the shock of her insight, he retaliated. "And you Hermione Granger are the cleverest but most timid witch around." She looked taken aback. "A witch too timid to pursue her writing career for fear of rejection and who only dates fools because her match might be right a lot of times and wouldn't let her be in control all the time."

"That's right I only date idiots. Since you're the relationship expert here and so smart, why don't I just let you interview them? You can then decide if I should date them." He smugly stared at her refusing to reciprocate. "As for my book, I think I might need more revisions." She awaited his retort. "Well, no comment?"

"If you will please be quiet, I'm thinking of quiz questions for your prospective idiots," he snidely replied.

"Obnoxious," she muttered as she walked to the edge of the camp. From behind, he picked her up despite her protests and plopped her down in front of the fire. Quickly, she jumped up.

"You're staying here where it's safe. Try that stunt one more time and I'll glue your little derrière to the ground."

"You wouldn't dare," she replied.

"Want to find out?" They both shivered in silent contemplation refusing to acknowledge the other's insights. "I'd be happy to constructively proof your book." Hermione grabbed a blanket, handed one end to him, and covered herself with the other. She kept a comfort zone between them. "C'mon, I won't bite," he said closing the gap.

"Will you promise to keep a secret and I mean you can't even tell Potter?" She nodded. "Bianca and I are not in love and we don't intend to go through with the marriage." Hermione gasped. "She loves someone unsuitable but is afraid to face her father just yet. She and I are pretending to go through with it for now, until she is ready to face him."

"Already taking my advice," she laughed. "You had everyone fooled." She seemed relieved. "In the courtyard, you two seemed so in love."

"I guess we're good actors." He laughed. "The funny thing is she thinks our being lab partners, is a cover for a tryst." Once he said that Hermione gasped in shock. "She wants you and me to admit we are a couple so that it is easier for her to tell her father about her lover. She also thinks it will help ease some of the leftover tensions between the pure-bloods and Muggle borns." She stared at him in astonishment. "I told her several times there wasn't anything between us but she refuses to believe it." She looked deep in thought. "Also, I told her no one would believe that we were a couple."

"And why not, what is so wrong with me?" She stood up. "I refuse to be insulted."

"I'm not insulting you. I told her you would never cheat on Mickey." He got up and gently touched her shoulders so she would sit down once more. "You're too honorable."

"Can you keep my secret?" He nodded. "Mickey and I are cousins. He's the only family I have with magical abilities. We didn't tell anyone because he's pretending to be a pure-blood so he'll get treated more favorably. Once he gets what he wants, he'll give up the ruse." She almost looked ashamed. "Everyone just assumed we were a couple. You wouldn't believe the rumors going around." Never had he felt so relieved. "I'll help you and Bianca. No one should be forced into a relationship they don't want."

"That's magnanimous of you," he replied. "I'll let you know more of her plans when she tells me." He cocooned them in the blanket. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm plenty warm," she smiled up at him, the firelight dancing in her eyes.

As he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her next to him, he remembered that he forgot to take any Sedo potion. Her scent completely ensnared him causing him to shift uncomfortably but he only saw her naked writhing beneath him. "Draco, I wasn't attacking you," she pleaded. "I shook you because you seemed out of it."

The veela mating drive had completely engulfed him when he realized that he had her pinned beneath him. "Hermione, you said you wanted to repay me for saving your life," he suggestively stated as he continued to rub up against her.

She looked mortified at the suggestion. _Does he know about the dream I had?_

Beyond the perimeter of their camp, he heard the snapping of twigs and a few low growls. "I knew you'd be more terrified of sleeping with me than being attacked by werewolves," he explained. That made a great cover. She continued to look at him strangely. _Does my touch repulse her so much?_ "Snap out of it. You only need to worry about the werewolves, the lesser of the two evils. They are around the edge of the camp." They prepared for the worst but the creatures avoided their camp all night.

"It worked," exclaimed Hermione. "Let's submit the potion first thing tomorrow morning."


	17. A Good Intrigue

Chapter 17- A Good Intrigue[Devil Went Down to Georgia by Charlie Daniels Bank & Disappear by Inxs]

After their camping trip, Draco proofed Hermione's book for her with only a few corrections. Most surprising to him was her account of him during his last couple of years of Hogwarts and during the war. She wrote him sympathetically, noting his reluctance in siding with Voldemort but doing so because of the threats to his family. Despite the darkness of the times, her work showed warmth and hope. Draco submitted it to a contact he had in the publishing business, unbeknownst to Hermione.

While he awaited the results of the potions competition, Draco worked nonstop at the Ministry trying to quell his longing for her. Occasionally, he saw her during his tutoring duties. Though he wanted to see her more, he didn't feel comfortable just asking her to lunch because he no longer had the pretense of it being for the project. After a little over a week and a half, she sent him a note that she had urgent business to discuss with him that evening. As he stood next to the fireplace, to warm a chill that had crept through him, he sipped some Earl Grey tea. Everything started to turn black as his knees started to buckle causing him to grip the cup so tightly that it broke in his hand. The pain brought him back.

"Draco!" Hermione ran into the library. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You looked like you were ready to pass out." She took him by his sleeve and made him follow her to the bathroom sink. "I bet you've working nonstop since we went camping. I can tell by the circles under your eyes." She poured antiseptic on his hand and bandaged it. "I worry about you."

They then adjourned to his study where she produced an official looking envelope, their Coeus Award results.

The envelope opened and announced, "Congratulations! You are the winners of the Coeus Award. Presentation of the award will take place at the Renaissance Ballroom this Saturday in London with more details to follow."

"We won!" She threw her arms around him and he bear hugged her.

Bianca walked in. "I knew you were having a tryst." They hastily stood apart. **"**A **scherzo, joke."** She smiled and reached her hand out to Hermione. "You must be Hermione. I'm Bianca, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." She looked at Draco nervously. "Sorry. We just found out we won Coeus Award."

"That is fantastic! Draco told me you were clever." She had Tinkey bring champagne and toasted them on their award. She looked at an uncomfortable Hermione very seriously. "Do not be upset. I sense that there are absolutely no feelings other than friendship between you." She patted her hand. "Not that it would matter to me either way. Draco has been very kind to me by pretending this engagement is real. He saved me from another encouraged marriage to a dreadful wizard." She sat next to Hermione quietly. Then she sniffled.

"Are you alright," Hermione asked gently.

"Not really," Bianca said in a pouty voice. "I will stand up to mi papa if my lover and I are meant to be together, but we're not ready and I don't want to be the first amongst our circle to not go through with an encouraged marriage."

"Draco explained everything to me," she spoke calmly. "He also told me of the favor you had asked. Maybe that will help?"

"I thought about the situation, as well." She dabbed her eyes some more. "I shouldn't have asked such a thing of you. To pretend that you were having an affair with Draco; putting two friends who have no feelings for each other; in an awkward situation, just to make it easier for me and my lover; that was selfish of me." Bianca averted her eyes, looking down at her lap instead. "I'm sorry."

"I'll help you," Hermione offered.

"No, no," Bianca's voice trembled. "I cannot put you into an appalling situation and I do not even know you."

Draco watched as Bianca manipulated away._ Thanks a lot Bianca, I so enjoy being called appalling_.

"I insist," Hermione firmly stated. "Besides, I love a good intrigue."

"Thank you so much." She hugged Hermione. "You are very kind just as Draco said. From all the nice things he said about you, I visited tonight just so we could meet." She dismissed Draco. "We girls must plan."

"Oh, joy" he muttered as he left. "You're going to be the death of me."

After Hermione left, Bianca explained his part of her plan. For Hermione's sake, on the humane side, this pretend dating would set an example of hope since the wizard world would see a happy relationship between pure-blood royal and a Muggle born; thus alleviating some of the hatred between the two factions. For his sake, however, she would have a chance to see him as something more than a friend, even if pretend and try to make up for his years of tormenting her. Eventually, he could reveal his true feelings. However, she stressed, he battled eight years of animosity and mistrust which made winning her a slow process. At the Coeus Awards, the plan would begin with a public breakup of his and Bianca's engagement while his and Hermione's relationship began. However, one thing bothered Draco which would interfere with those plans and his own that he had to lay to rest before the charade began.

-----------------------------------------------------

A couple of days before the award ceremony, Draco invited Hermione over for a quiet dinner. "Do you want to change the plan for the ceremony?"

"No but I want to clarify things before Potter and Weasley try to kill me." Draco took a deep breath bracing himself for a question that may not be any of his business. "Before I knew Mickey was your cousin, I thought that you and he were dating because of all the rumors but now that I know better. However, more reliable sources have said that you and Ron Weasley were very serious after everything that happened." Hoping that Hermione would volunteer something, Draco waited a moment but instead she toyed with her food. "I'm wondering if you and Weasley are still …..well whatever?"

With a clank her silverware dropped to her plate. "We're on hiatus until further notice."

"I'm not sure I understand." Draco passed her the rolls and butter.

"Essentially, we've broken up but with a possibility of getting back together." Viciously, Hermione sliced her pork chop.

"Why did you break-up?"

"It's because I'm not a wow witch." Aside from this charade they were about to embark on, Hermione wondered if she were some sort of standby until Draco decided on the witch he wanted to marry. _What's wrong with me?_

Draco looked at her quizzically. "Wow witch? I don't understand."

"I'm not the witch that a wizards looks at and …..thinks: Wow." Now, she really did revisit that pain. "I'm the witch a wizard settles for once the wow witch turns him down." _Once Ron returns, he and everyone will expect that of me. What else can I do? _ "Excuse me."

From behind, Draco grabbed her as she bolted towards the door. "Yes, you are a wow witch."

"You're just saying that." To her horror, she sobbed uncontrollably and weakened at the knees. As she crumbled, Draco picked her up and carried her to the couch. _Why does the thought of going back to the way things were horrify me? I want Ron to return, don't I? _

"No, I'm not just saying that. I mean it." Hearing her hiccupping sobs against his chest tore Draco apart. "When I saw you on the train, I thought: Wow."

"You're lying. You acted like a complete prat."

"That's because your cousin sets me on edge and I don't know why." Delicately, he brushed her hair back. "If you weren't a wow which, would Victor Krum who could've had any witch he wanted, choose you?" After another hiccup, she shrugged. "What about Cormac?" Another sniffle followed. "Well, we can agree that I'm a master of insults, can't we?" She nodded. "And that I can always find excellent material to work with." She nodded again. "Don't you think that if you were unattractive or possessed any other negative qualities that I would have used them against you …and would have?"

"I guess," she replied meekly.

"I would've. But as it stood, I could only insult your heritage because it was the only thing I had to work with."

She shrugged. "You know during my fourth year, I thought I was pretty for awhile….but some of my friends." Hermione buried her face in his chest. "I heard some of the ghosts talking…my friends thought I was pathetic and no one would be interested in me and no one would ask me to the Yule ball."

"At that Yule Ball, I noticed you." While he continued to hold her, he tilted her head and smiled. "You're beautiful, clever, kind and so compassionate. Often I wished I had someone like that during the rough years." _I wish you were truly mine now._ "Anyone who would give you up is an idiot. Don't forget that."

"Thank you." She dabbed her eyes. "Draco, you have a unique gift. You can insult someone to the point they feel lower than dirt or compliment them until they feel that they are on top of the world."

"To make up for my past, I owe you a lot of well-deserved compliments." Draco escorted her back to the dinner table.

"You have the most disarming smile." Hermione kissed his cheek. "I wish you would smile more often."

"I will."

Once they resumed their meal, Hermione thought about what charmer Draco could be when he wanted to be, his writing of the pure-blood law and the way he pretty much led Slytherin House. "You should be a politician."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that since you know I wouldn't be pristine."

"Oh please, I'm not so naïve to think that politicians don't need to be manipulative but charming at the same time."

Draco smiled slyly. "Traditionally, we Malfoys work behind the scenes but I'm glad you have confidence in me." Her words made him think his career just might happen.

Over a dessert of sticky toffee pudding, they discussed more about the ruse they were about to partake in before ending the evening early for a fresh start.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Draco proceeded to interview personnel in the ministry to find out why Adam's suggestions for streamlining various departments had been denied. First he interviewed Ariock Pendergrass, a tall, salt and pepper haired man, with a long face and fidgety air. "So what brings you here, Draco?"

"I'm here on behalf of Adam Ocrolfy." He leaned back, completely relaxing. "He was wondering why you vetoed his ideas."

"His ideas wouldn't work. They were impossible to follow through due to budgetary constraints," he explained.

Draco sensed that bold-faced lie without any doubt at all. "That explains it. So, it wasn't because it froze your pay for two years and that of your old school friends, who are in positions of power, but do very little in your department? At the same time, that plan redeployed them so that actual have responsibilities which they will be held accountable for."

"Young whelp," he spat. "How dare you!"

Calmly, Draco met his gaze. "My father raised his son to be a very dark wizard capable of many ghastly things." He smiled wickedly. "However, everything will be fine if you simply vote your conscience and not your greed." Ariock just sat there, mouth agape while Draco paused at the door. "I enjoyed our chat. I'll be in touch."

For the most part, that reflected the rest of his interviews that day. With reluctance, they acknowledged the ideas were good. However, they wanted nothing to interfere with their paychecks and they were comfortable to do what little they were doing or they simply feared change. However, Draco planned to help them change their minds through charm and if needed a little intimidation as a last resort as he planned a major house cleaning.

Then Adam had a visitor that thoroughly shocked him, Arthur Weasley, who, Mrs. McCaffrey reported, requested that Adam look into the delay of the reimbursement of his medical expenses and lost pay from when he had been attacked by Voldemort's snake. Apparently, Adam now had a reputation for getting things done. Though not a Weasley fan, Draco ensured he received his due, with interest, for the unacceptable delay. Draco outlined a new system to ensure there wouldn't be more instances like it.


	18. The Coeus Awards

Chapter 18 – The Coeus Awards

The evening of the Coeus Awards, Draco's costume befitted his recently acquired reputation. He wore a fitted, very stylish black prince charming suit with pronounced iridescent red undertones while small red horns with black tips poked from beneath his silver hair. To accentuate his devilish air, he had a cane with a Coop devil head on top. He took a little Sedo potion to calm his lust for Hermione that night.

Draco arrived at the Renaissance Ballroom, a French Rococo style, grandiose hall that glorified tradition and riches, owned by several pure-blood families who also hosted the Coeus Award ceremonies. At 10 PM, the award's coordinators directed that he would give an acceptance speech, not Hermione due to his status in society. The guests poured in wearing various medieval and renaissance costumes, a family tradition that started ages ago.

Amidst the clinking of wine glasses, he spotted Hermione in a silver, gauzy long medieval dress that to his delight showed every curve and every detail. Looking exactly like the sprite in the Italian book, she wore small silver wings on her back and had silver streaks throughout her hair. When he approached, she gleefully greeted him. "Good evening, Puro."

"Crisalide," he whispered in her ear, "captivating Crisalide." After he brushed her hair back, he kissed her neck with a butterfly kiss, enjoying her perfume. "Wow," he whispered.

Audibly, she gasped with pleasure as she looked at him, her eyes glassy with happiness. The sheerness of her top revealed just how much she did enjoy it. "Since we're not really dating, you really shouldn't kiss me there." She winked.

"It's an old French tradition." To ease her embarrassment, he confessed his own to her. "To be fair, I'll let you know mine: my earlobes, makes me crazy."

"Thanks. Now, I'm not quite so embarrassed." She gave him the once over. "You're quite handsome." She touched the tip of one of his devil horns. "Very appropriate," she remarked. "Maybe my charm will combat evil?"

"More than you realize," he commented taking her arm, thinking about the passage from the book. "Moments like tonight don't happen often. I'll savor every bit of it."

"I agree," she agreed squeezing his arm. "It's still so hard to believe that we won." She took his hand and escorted him behind a plant. "Somehow, my book made it to a publishing company and they accepted it, conditionally. I'm to write two short stories to build up the excitement for the book and establish myself." She hugged him and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He returned her hug. "It's a secret, I take it."

"Yes, in two weeks Rita Skeeter will interview me for The Daily Prophet just prior to the printing one of my short stories in Witch Weekly. I'm terrified."

Seeing her stage fright, he squeezed her hand in comfort. "Everything will be fine. I promise." Then he tucked her hand in his arm. "Let's socialize."

As they mingled their way through the crowd, he found they had one thing in common: the indifference of their friends and peers. Her friends and the Muggle borns ignored him and his pure-blood friends snubbed her. At her behest, he got Hermione white wine a few times throughout the evening in order to calm her nerves.

As speech time neared, the hosts ushered them backstage. They insisted he give the speech and not Hermione. The award, a gold cauldron on a platform with his name and Hermione's name beneath it, stood ten inches tall. "I'm sorry about this," he said.

"Don't be. You know I hate speeches."

Behind the podium, he accepted the award with Hermione next to him but slightly behind. Most eyes were upon him. "On behalf, of Hermione and myself, thank you." Winthin the crowd, several witches and wizards talked amongst themselves. _Shock then charm_. "Mudblood!" After the crowd gasped, all eyes watched him intently. "I have said that word often enough with the intention of belittling others without just cause. However, I only hurt myself. I denied myself the opportunity to be friends with the brilliant and noble witch who now stands next to me." Taking Hermione's hand, he pulled her forward. Most of the crowd stood there mouths agape. "Voldemort," he exclaimed. Again, he heard startled gasps. "Whose fault is it that he arose to such power?" They looked around. "Everyone one of you pure-bloods who uses your status to promote the slightest bit of hatred towards Mudbloods or their sympathizers; be it missed job opportunities or simply rude comments, are guilty."

Some of the Muggle borns nodded. "And you Muggle borns and their friends, many of you are just as guilty. In retaliation for injustices of the past, you assume all pure-bloods hate Muggle borns instead of judging them as individuals." Dead silence filtered through the crowd. "Everyone has lost someone they care about because of Voldemort." Amongst the crowd, several folks nodded. "How can someone like him be prevented from getting power again?" They looked around. "Forgiveness and cooperation." He motioned Hermione forward. "This wonderful witch forgave me for all the horrible things I said to her over the years. Together, we cooperated and invented a potion that might just save a life or two." He reflected a moment. "From now on, the term Mudblood, if it reflects half of the wonderful qualities this witch before you possesses, can only be a compliment. Thank you."

The crowd clapped before he escorted Hermione off the stage. "You deserve this more than I do," he said as he handed her the trophy.

Tears of joy welled in her eyes. "Thank you." She hugged him. "That was a wonderful speech."

"I meant every word of it," he said kissing her forehead. "We're friends now and look what we've accomplished." She seemed a little withdrawn after that. Afterwards, they joined the party for a little while before Hermione excused herself to the powder room.

While he circulated amongst the crowd, lively orchestral music scintillated through the air as couples began to dance. Despite looking everywhere for Hermione, he could not find her. Then Pansy bumped into to him. "Good evening, Pansy."

"Good evening, Draco." Her eyes hinted in expectation to fulfill his obligation as a gentleman and ask her to dance.

With another disappointing once around the room, he looked at Pansy. "Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you would never ask." As they danced she commented, "That speech you gave really opened my eyes."

"Thanks," he said as he continued to scan the room.

"So you and Bianca are getting married I hear?"

"Sure," he muttered as he now spotted Hermione. Inspired by his speech, his pure-blood competition flocked around her as she laughed at their jokes. Then Pierre Budois, who most of the witches referred to as tall, handsome and oh so French, cut through the passel and took Hermione's hand, leading her to the dance floor. Ever since Pierre's affair with Bianca, Draco hated him. Frequently, they stole the witches the other was interested in and now it seemed Pierre resumed their competition. As Hermione danced with him, she gazed up to him with a dazzling smile while her giggles lilted though the air. Then he kissed her neck in the spot Draco fancied for himself. "Excuse me." He untangled himself from Pansy whose hand slid beneath his jacket, pressing herself firmly against him.

Draco sliced through the crowd and forcefully tapped Pierre on the shoulder. When he turned, sternly Draco met his gaze. "She's a princess who doesn't kiss frogs, so bugger off." Almost pushing Pierre aside, he whirled Hermione away on the dance floor. "You should try to remember who you're here with."

"That was completely, rude," she whispered tersely, "especially, coming from someone, who was practically having sex with his ex on the dance floor." They danced a moment. "You're being a complete prat."

"Of course I am." He smirked trying to lighten her silent mood. "To retain my thrown, I have to stay in practice." After a once around the dance floor, he calmed a little. "I'm merely protecting you. Pierre has a reputation. He wants to shag you."

"You're wrong," she stated adamantly. "I shagged him in the cloak room earlier. This witch can't resist a handsome French wizard." Immediately, he stopped dancing and looked down at her irately making her snicker. "Just kidding. You're not the only one with a wicked sense of humor. Besides, it shouldn't matter to you. We are just friends."

"You're right, Crisalide," he admitted when he dipped her. "From now on, I will act like a friend except when we are enacting this charade for Bianca and then we are only acting." Reflecting on his behavior, he concluded that indeed he hadn't been a gentleman. "I promise, on my family's name, I'll act like a complete gentleman from now on."

"As long as I have your word," she replied. As he whirled her around the dance floor, she smiled gleefully. "This is wonderful. I love attending soirees like this."

"Because of my family's status," he stated slightly indignantly, "I've been to more than my fair share. For the next few months, I would be honored if you would attend these functions with me."

"That would be fantastic." Gleefully, she twirled out and back next to him while he showed off his moves. "Since we are going to pretend to be dating for a little while, would you like to come to my birthday party Wednesday? It's nothing fancy, just my parents and a few friends."

"Thank you. I would love to."

"You'll find out anyways; I'm turning 18. I started school early," she confessed.

"All this time and you never said anything." He thought a second. "I have been giving you wine all evening. We can now add intoxicating a minor to my list of crimes."

"It's such a long and varied list who would notice." With a Cheshire-cat grin, she winked. "I didn't want anyone to know. They might have teased me."

"I understand. As king of the insensitive prats of the world, that would have been excellent fodder for us." She laughed at his jest. As he danced with Hermione, he noticed Bianca enter the ballroom at midnight. Some of the ladies flocked to her and they spoke in a corner.

At 12:10, he led Hermione back behind the stage curtain. "Showtime," he commented. She looked mortified but he couldn't figure if it was stage fright or terror at the thought of his touch at which his heart grew heavy. "Are you sure you want to do this? Can you pretend we're in love?"

_I'm just scared because I've been enjoying my time with you entirely too much. _"Now that I know you, I can."

"I can see how you feel about this entire thing." When he saw the anxiety in her eyes, his temple ached. "I promise I won't take advantage of the situation and cause undue duress." Guilt over all the torments he inflicted over the years nauseated him. Swearing to himself that it would be only a peck, he swigged some Sedo potion.

As he gently tilted her head back, he caressed the silky softness of her cheek lightly brushing his lips against hers. Pulling her to him, his kiss intensified, as he leisurely tasted her ambrosial lips. Edaciously, he caressed her sensuous but firm curves. In an almost rhythmic motion, she pressed her entire body to him. Pure bliss enveloped him as her arms encircled his waist.

The curtain flew open and Bianca yelled, "So this is why you don't want to through with our marriage." Tearfully, she ran away.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from Crisalide's inviting lips, as he desperately tried to regain his senses. _That kiss fired my senses more than any I remember. _ _She's trembling a little because she's just kissed her worst enemy. It should have only been a peck. _

Timidly, she leaned against avoiding their audience's gaze. _I've just kissed Draco Malfoy, my enemy for so many years and it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. This can't be. _

"It's true. I will not marry someone I don't love. Tradition be damned." He escorted Hermione backstage. "Everything is fine." He continued to hold her. "I'm sorry. I guess my acting got the better of me."

_Was it just acting for him? He kisses so well from rote. I wonder how I rate compared to the entourage of witches he's had. Bring yourself back to reality and quickly._ "I just participated in a deception that decimated an arranged marriage between two of the most powerful families in the wizard world," she said dubiously.

"Just like we planned," he stated.

"I didn't think anyone would believe it." She breathed deeply for a moment. "All the old families will hate me."

"No they won't. I'm the one who will pay for this." Quizzically, she looked at him. "All those betrothed wizards out there, are now rethinking their engagements." Incredulously, she stared in. "Half have already expressed their interest in you. Imagine all the dueling I'll have to endure." With relief, she laughed. "Now for our second act," he said as he took her arm. Out of humiliation from catching them, Bianca disappeared. As planned, she would await the couple at his home to see how everything went afterwards.

As they entered the ballroom, the small press core that covered the ceremony besieged them with questions. Draco turned to the cameras, replying en masse. "I know you have many questions but here is your one answer." Gently, he took Hermione by the waste and pulled her close, he kissing her passionately with all his love. Incessant tugging on his coat ripped him from his bliss. Tinkey stood there scared. "What's wrong?"

She brought him to a quiet corner. "Miss Bianca is gravely ill."

He grabbed Hermione's hand. "We must leave, now. Tinkey said something is wrong with Bianca." After touching his portkey, they both raced inside the mansion to find Bianca convulsing on the living room floor, turning blue gasping for air. "Stay with her. I'll be right back." From his potions' closet, he grabbed a gold vial and forced its contents down Bianca's throat.

Hermione held Bianca's hand. "What's wrong?"

"She's deathly allergic to mushrooms. I've seen this reaction before." As her breathing became normal, he carried her to one of the bedrooms. "Tinkey, did she eat anything?"

"No master, she said she ate at the party."

"She's normally very careful," he commented.

"Do you think this could have been deliberate?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "She doesn't have any enemies that I know of."

"With everything that has happened, we have to keep this secret. It looks ghastly." She took Bianca's hand. "Too bad, we don't know who her lover is. I'm sure he would want to be here for her."

"I understand." He sat next to her. "For now, she has us." While they both sat next to her, her color returned during the next couple of hours. Hermione agreed to come back the next day to watch after Bianca while he visited his father.


	19. The Stand

Chapter - 19 The Stand [Father of Mine by Everclear]

Though Draco dreaded this visit, he did have a contingency plan if his father behaved badly but his stomach knotted at the thought of it. Within the grim prison, the stench of death and decay filled his lungs the dreariness leached all sense of joy from the core of his being. _All things considered, my father is remarkably resilient not to be going into a depression. _ He smiled as cheerfully as he could, "Good afternoon, Father."

With his chin up, shoulders squared in a regal stance, his father turned with a hint of a smile. "Good afternoon, Draco. Thank you for visiting." He offered him a seat. "How's your mother?"

"She's doing well. She misses you." This time he placed some books by Muggle born authors and on controversial subjects on his father's desk.

"Don't lie to me." His father shook his head slowly. "She's still on holiday, thinking about divorce, I'm sure."

"She loves you father. I think she just wants to be away from everyone and everything." As usual, his father looked at him with impassive eyes. "How have you been?"

"Aside from being bored and lonely, I am quite well." His father stared at him with a piercing intensity that made Draco uncomfortable. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I'm not going to go through with any of the encouraged marriages," he said. "When the time comes, I intend to marry a witch of my own choosing. In the years to come, my family will live at the manor as tradition dictates."

"Since you scoff the marriage tradition, why not the family home?" His father rose angrily.

"Some traditions are worth keeping while others are outdated and uncivilized," he calmly stated.

"Do you think that I am so isolated that I don't know what you have been doing?" He went to his desk, picked up a newspaper with Draco and Hermione's picture on it, kissing, and slammed it down. "You will not bring that filthy Mudblood tart into my family or my home!" Draco glared at his father as he continued. "If you need to sow your wild oats, then do so, but not in the public eye. Our name doesn't need to be sullied by the likes of her kind." In a quick stride, his father towered over him, looking him dead in the eye. "Do not disgrace this family. Choose well. I don't like to be disappointed, nor will I tolerate certain behaviors."

"Don't threaten me." Draco stood up and looked his father dead in the eye. "Hermione is everything I could ever want. She's intelligent, courageous, loyal and accomplished among many other terrific qualities. One day, I might be worthy of her. On that day, if we choose to be together, we will and not even you can stop me." He took an intimidating step forward and an imposing stance. "As to sullying the family name, you've done an excellent job of that already." Countering his father's intimidating stance, Draco bowed up himself. "Don't ever insult her again, or else."

"How dare you speak to me that way." As he quaked in anger, his father's fists clenched at his side. "As head of this family, you will do what I tell you."

"Head of this family, you don't know what it means. I've done my research. The Head of the Malfoy Family's duty is to expand the power, influence and prosperity of the Malfoy name while upholding its unity by ensuring the welfare of its members. You haven't acted like the head of this family ever since I can remember. The welfare of mother and me came in a very, very distant third to yourself and your ambition."

"To that end, you are no longer head of this family." He removed some papers out of his pocket. "Our great, great grandfather Cyril Malfoy decreed that if the head of the Malfoy family were to disgrace it, by being incarcerated for committing criminal acts, he is to be removed; as long as there is an adult male heir to replace him." Draco shook his head and smiled. "A few weeks ago, I introduced a law enabling pure-blood families to administer their own family decrees. Those decrees will be upheld by the Ministry. You have taught me all too well how to manipulate and get what I want." He took a deep breath. "Please, accept the fact that I'll marry who I want. Don't force my hand."

"I will not accept anything but a pure-blood in this family," his father stated indignantly. "Also, I do not accept you as head of it."

"You may not but the law does. From now on, I'm making my own choices." Draco smiled as he handed his father the envelope. "All the paperwork is in order. As head of this family, we're under new direction."

"You disappoint to me with your newfound beliefs," Lucius replied callously.

"I don't care anymore. You're cruel and selfish. There's only one opinion that matters to me anymore," he stated austerely.

"That filth…witch," replied Lucius.

"My own!" He kept his gaze locked with his father's and took a few calming breaths. "Please accept my choices," he pleaded in a mellower tone. "You are my father. I don't want it to come to this."

Lucius walked away. "I do not accept your choices." With his back turned, he stared out the window. "Nor, do I have a son."

"Father, please," Draco sorrowfully muttered. "If this is what you wish, then it will be." His father turned in shock. The pain from years of emotional neglect welled within Draco as well as a thirst for revenge: from his reading of the family history, a Malfoy trait. "Though I didn't want to, I did Voldemort's bidding to protect my family." Standing defiantly, he looked his father dead in the eyes, only letting his hatred show. "To protect my mother, not the wizard she was married to." When the blood drained from his father's face, Draco felt a very twisted satisfaction.

Outside his father's cell, Draco rested his forehead against the cold stone wall, allowing himself to grieve. "That's the last time you will ever hurt me, Lucius Malfoy." One scalding tear disappeared on the icy damp stone floor. "And, that's the last thing you will ever get from me."

Desolation engulfed him as he flew to the North Sea. Rough weather ravaged the sea. He dive-bombed a huge wave, pulling out at the last second, as salt water sprayed him. Immediately, he hurled at another, releasing all anger he felt. When he arrived home, he went to his room avoiding all contact with his guests and showered away the salt water. Afterwards, he began more work in his study where Tinkey brought him some soup and informed him that Bianca was doing much better.

----------------------------------------------

Draco caught a few winks early in the morning and bought Hermione a present. No matter how much he worked, he couldn't shake the wretchedness he felt. Tinkey informed him that Bianca wanted to spend the day with her beau.

As he walked in the snow that evening, Hermione ran up and joined him. "Draco, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone." Draco went into his home, grimacing when she followed. "I appreciate you stopping by though." Not even she could brighten his mood. "We'll have some hot tea before you go," he suggested, trying not to be too rude.

"Things didn't go so well yesterday, did they?" She poured the tea Tinkey brought.

"No," he admitted.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to discuss it." He walked away. "Please leave."

"You need a friend right now and I'm not leaving." She went to him. "Talk to me."

Soon it became clear that she wouldn't leave. "I told my father that I wouldn't go through with an arranged marriage and he wasn't happy about it."

"I'm sure he'll change his mind. He's your father and eventually he'll have to accept your choices."

"Not anymore." Somberly, he watched the fire. "My father disowned me."

"That's horrible." While she hugged him, comfort enveloped him. "You should tell your mother."

"And give her an excellent reason to divorce him." He grimaced. "That prison leaches hope. Right now the only hope my father," he corrected himself, "that man has, is a slight belief his wife is waiting for him. I won't be the one to squelch that hope and destroy him completely. I'm alone on this."

"You're not alone. I'm here for you." She hugged him tightly. "Standing up to him was the right. This isn't your fault."

They sat together and enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace. "Growing up, I stayed out of trouble and I always did everything I was supposed to. I adopted his political views without question. I think back to when I was growing up, trying to remember what I did wrong to make him not love me but I don't think he ever did." Draco stared at the floor. "What's wrong with me?"

"It's not you," she said softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "He's the problem."

"I guess so; No, I know so. Strangely, I feel relieved now that I don't care about his opinions anymore. Finally, I can be who I want to be." After sitting in silence a moment, Draco rose so he could stare out the window. "The problem is I don't know who I am anymore. Am I a dark wizard? I'm certainly not a good one."

From behind, Hermione could see him rapidly clenching his fist. She had no idea what to say to him.

"You were right about me before; I'm not compassionate." On the icy glass of his study, he traced the Malfoy 'M.' "It's not in my nature. Before I left I said something to deliberately hurt my father and I felt such satisfaction when I did. Cruelty is part of my being and I can't fight it."

"You said something horrible out of anger." Trying to comfort him, she held his arm. "We all say things when we're angry that we regret later."

"That's the problem. I don't regret it and I would do it all over again." Draco gripped the curtains in front of his window until his knuckles whitened. "And the cycle will continue. In the years to come, my son will experience all the pain I did growing up because…" Now, the grim desolate look in his eyes from his reflection in the window. "I'll become more and more like my father. I'm trying to fight it but I don't know how long I can."

"You won't become like your father. I'm sure of it."

"My actions yesterday proved it." Draco remembered his last words to his father spoken deliberately, spoken to hurt. "The snow's getting heavier. You should leave now."

From behind, Hermione observed Draco's squared shoulders and heard the tremor in his voice when he spoke of his future fears. _Poor Draco, throughout this turmoil, you're still desperately trying to be stoic. Just let it out. _Because of their past and that he was a Malfoy, she had doubted his ability to change. However, from what she learned about James Potter, he was a bully just like Draco but he changed. _Why couldn't Draco change?_ Prejudice, just like she dealt with in her past, made her blind to the changes he exhibited already. _First, he needs to let go of all that pain before he can truly get on with his life and even hope to change._ _What can I do to get him to just let it out?_ Then she had an idea; she thought about the pain of her and Ron's break-up. For some reason, it didn't bring tears like it used to so she thought about how unloved Draco must have felt growing up and the loneliness he felt.

Hearing her crying, Draco moved next to her. "What's wrong?"

"You've been through so much." Hermione shook her head. "If I tell you, you'll think I'm completely selfish. I mean after what you've been through."

"There's nothing that would make me think you were selfish." Draco looked to the snow outside. "Did something I said bring back a bad memory?"

"Sort of," she cried. Holding her, he brought her to his armchair where strong arms comforted her. "All the pain Voldemort brought to us, all of us. The loneliness, feeling frightened." As he held her, she felt his shaky breaths. Her tears brought his so he could let go of the pain he felt. "Draco, are you alright?"

When she tried to look up at his face, he gently pressed her head against his chest. "Don't look at me," he ordered in a ragged voice. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Just like a couple years prior, he wouldn't let anyone see his tears but Moaning Myrtle. "I'm not sure what you mean." Cuddling into his chest, she granted him his pride. Since she now heard sobbing, she feigned ignorance. "I was just getting a little more comfortable."

"Voldemort threatened my family…my mother. When I tried to poison Dumbledore, I wanted to get caught because if I had asked for help." Tissues floated over to him. "Voldemort made me torture people."

For most of the evening, Hermione felt him sobbing as she rested her head against his chest. She hugged him tightly, comforting him while making him think that he comforted her. For the entire time, she let him keep his dignity by not looking and feigning ignorance. Many times he hugged her tightly but didn't mind. Sometime later, she awoke with a start in very soft candle light.

"You dozed a little. Feeling better?"

"Yes, and you?' She looked up to see his puffy rimmed eyelids.

"Much better," he answered with a comforting smile. "While you were dozing, I realized that a lot of my anger during my school years was because I felt my father didn't love me."

"Now that I know you better, I thought as much."

"Strangely, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders." Like she was his personal teddy-bear, his arms tightened around her.

Up close, she studied the blue flecks in his grey eyes. "I've found another excellent quality in you. You're compassionate."

"Oh, please," he sighed. "You're the only one who brings that out in me."

"I guess I'm a powerful witch." Climbing out of his lap, she stretched with him following suit.

"I want you to know that from my research of our family's history, the hatred of Mudbloods was never a formal decree but instead an adopted belief." Together they strolled to the manor's entrance. "I'm escorting you home."

"You surprise me sometimes." She extended her arm. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes," he answered taking her arm. "Guide me to the land of muggles."

"As you wish," she replied. With her guidance, together they apparated near her parents' home but to an obscure area where no muggles could see them. "Lumos," she commanded so the light from her wand could guide them. Like a complete gentleman, he escorted her to her doorstep when the lights flicked on. Draco nearly jumped out of his skin. "Motion sensor lights," she remarked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." For a moment, Draco shifted uncomfortably. "Earlier, I might have done things …that I don't normally do."

"You comforted me when I remembered horrible things from Voldemort's reign. Would you mind if we kept it between just us?"

"You have my word. If you ever need me, just ask." Bending down, he kissed her forehead before he bode her goodnight. Keeping an eye on the lights, he walked back to the corner they arrived at and apparated home.


	20. Birthday Bash

Chapter 20Birthday Bash[Video Kid by Birthday Massacre]

Even though Hermione had invited Draco to her birthday party, she knew things wouldn't be easy so she arranged to have lunch with Draco's arch nemesis. At The Leaky Cauldron, Harry ate lunch with her. "How's being an Auror?"

"Hectic, there's not enough of us for all the assignments, following up with the escaped Death Eaters." Harry adjusted his glasses beneath his now faded lightning bolt scar. "How's Draco treating you?"

"Like a princess," she replied. "I've invited him to my birthday party."

"I still can't believe you started dating him the moment Ron started travelling." Refusing to look at her, Harry toyed with the mashed potatoes. "Our trio was supposed to become a quartet, you and Ron and me and Ginny. The Weasleys still want you to be part of the family. Ron just has to get a bug out of his system. He'll be back at Christmas."

"First, it's been over for at least six months. I'm sure Ginny told you exactly what I told her about the hiatus." Ruefully, Harry nodded. "It's not fair to ask me to wait."

"But of all the wizards to date," he replied tersely. "Draco was a Death Eater. He hurt people."

"He never wanted to be a Death Eater. Surely, you saw how it tore him up." Even now, she remembered the pain of when he spoke of those times.

"But he's always been a coward," he countered. "When he had the chance to defect, he showed his normal cowardice. How could you love a coward?"

"When everything was going on, he saw and was forced to do horrible things. He feared those things would happen to his family."

Considering what Voldemort did to his own parents, Harry reluctantly understood. "But during school before everything happened," he countered. "Don't forget which side he was on, how he treated all of us in school and how much he hates muggles."

"Yes, he repeated sentiments expressed by his family." Somberly, she swallowed a spoonful of pea soup. "Nowadays his attitudes have changed," she pleaded.

Harry paused a moment then shrugged. "He was just so rotten. It's like he had a vendetta against me from the moment we stepped off the train."

"He did." When Harry's spoon plopped in his soup with a splash, Hermione couldn't help but laugh a moment. However, when she thought of the most recent turn of Malfoy family events, a tear replaced her laughter. "Lucius was more concerned about your doings than Draco's." Nervously, Hermione glanced around, ensuring that no one overheard. "Please keep this conversation between us, especially what I'm about to tell you. Draco is very private."

Harry paused a moment. "I won't even tell Ginny."

"During Draco's childhood, Lucius never expressed any pride in Draco because he wasn't the best seeker nor the best student. Being second best at both wasn't good enough." Hermione paused a moment thinking about all the things Draco confided in her. "Imagine having a father who never once told you …he loved you. The only parental affection Draco ever knew came from Narcissa."

"I always thought he was spoiled." Harry reflected on his childhood with the Dursleys, feeling unloved and that everything he did was wrong. "We have more in common than I thought."

"Draco stood up to Lucius and refused his order to stop dating me." Looking down, she felt ashamed at having come between them. "So, Lucius disowned him."

"Bollucks," he blurted out.

"Most people are products of their upbringing but you overcame yours as a child and so many other obstacles to become this incredible wizard that I feel proud to call my friend." When she said that, Harry's modesty kicked in as he quickly resumed eating. "Now Draco is trying to do the same thing as an adult but he needs support. I'm asking you to be the better wizard that I know you are and forgive, or at least pretend to." She could see Harry contemplating this. "Oh…and be welcoming."

"And, convince the Weasleys to do likewise." After he finished his last bite, he clasped her hand. "I'll consider it but what in the world will we talk about. Reminiscing about our school years is out of the question."

As they parted, Hermione thought about all the memorabilia Draco had and Ginny's one complaint about Harry. "How about Quidditch?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday evening, Draco arrived at Hermione's parents' upper middle class home, a few minutes late, carrying a bottle of Cake Bread Chardonnay, thanks to a little advice from the Muggle Affairs Department and Hermione's present. From within the house, he heard boisterous chatter. "Thank you for coming." Hermione greeted him at the door. As she kissed him on the cheek, she whispered, "Everyone here believes we are together, even my parents."

She brought him to the living room, filled with furniture like wizards own but more muggle Draco figured. Within the living room, Draco curiously observed all the metallic rectangular boxes with lots of buttons that seemed to have a place of reverence within the home. When he met her parents, he presented the wine. "Sir, you have a lovely home. Sorry to be late, work is hectic these days." His shook her mother's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"So you're dating my daughter," her father interjected. "I thought you two hated each other."

"Because of our potions project, I got to know her. My hatred was due to ignorance." He looked over to Hermione who chatted with part of the Weasley clan. "Your daughter is smart, compassionate and truly a remarkable witch. One day, I hope to be worthy of her. In the meantime, she has my adoration and respect."

Both her parents smiled. "That eases our minds. She's in a world unfamiliar to us. We're glad she has someone who cares, to look after her."

After conversing with Hermione's parents, Draco didn't join them in speaking to the magical guests who were on the other side of the war. Curiosity got the better of him so he explored the rectangular metal boxes, pushing buttons. Several lights blinked but not much else happened. Then he went to the big box which he had seen one other time during a visit to the Muggle Artifacts Department. Pushing several of those buttons, finally something happened. A picture filled the screen. "Beam me up, Scottie." That was the same thing he saw on the box in Muggle Artifacts. _Being a muggle must be really boring._ Everyone turned to watch him pushed several more buttons until the picture disappeared.

Smiling warmly, Hermione stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you join us over here?" Until dinner, she clung to him in support and wouldn't let him near the boxes again. After a champagne toast, everyone adjourned to the dinner table.

Before sitting down, Mrs. Weasley came over and squeezed his cheeks. Her eyes reflected kindness and concern. "Everything will be alright dear." Though he barely knew her, the genuine gentility of her manner comforted him.

They sat him next to Hermione and Harry and across from Arthur Weasley. They all nervously glanced at him. "Don't worry. I've met my dark wizard dirty deeds quota for the day, so everyone is safe." They chuckled as he took a bite of delicious pot roast that melted in his mouth.

Arthur then discussed events at the Ministry. "Several significant changes are being made by a new man in charge of Archives within the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Adam Ocrolfy."

"Good changes," Draco inquired.

"Indeed. Steam-lined and improved several departments," Arthur explained. "Rumor has it, he may run for Minister of Magic. Unfortunately, no one has met him face to face."

"Would you vote for him," asked Potter.

"Definitely," he replied taking a few more bites before he turned to Draco. "By the way, that was an excellent speech at the Coeus Awards.

"Thanks. But I don't think it did much good."

"It did." Arthur took a few bites more. "The Muggles have a saying. Rome wasn't built in a day." He looked at Hermione who chatted with Ginny. "Patience: Look at what it has gotten you so far."

"Very true," Draco admitted.

Harry turned to him. "So what do you think of the pro Quidditch teams?"

"Most of the plays are getting a bit predictable. I think it's time someone shook things up a bit."

Harry laughed a moment. "I couldn't agree more. Did you know that they're trying to reinstate the Banchory Bangers, if they can get backing?"

Being in an Archival position within the division of Magical Sports, Draco couldn't help but know of the Bangers. They had been disbanded about two hundred and fifty years prior because of their shenanigans. Also, they played poorly. "That would be the perfect way to mix things up, if they uphold their predecessors' reputations. I'll back them but they have to do their uniforms in black to represent us dark wizards."

"I was going to back them as well. A bunch of us former Hogwarts' Quidditch players are forming the team but we still need a seeker. I can't commit to it full time." Harry passed Draco the mashed potatoes.

Draco accepted and looked at Harry in disbelief. "Maybe I can cover …half the time?" He did miss the sport very much.

"If we tag team so at least one of us is at every match, we can really take the team to the top since we were the two best seekers at Hogwarts. With a little teamwork, we would be unstoppable." For a moment, Harry wondered if Draco would truly let the past be the past.

"You're right. Even as enemies, we forced each other to improve our game." For a moment, Draco wondered if Harry would accept him the way he was, wily. "We should scope out the competition as they practice so we can spot their weaknesses and develop some strategies." He passed Harry the pot-roast. "The Arrows are practicing tomorrow evening."

"That's a devious idea but an excellent one." Harry dished out some of the pot-roast. "Since black and white are used already, I insist on silver as the other color to represent the good wizards."

"Very well," Draco stated with a chuckle. "But I insist my tailor design the uniforms to give them style."

Harry laughed. "Even if we lose, at least we'll look good."

"I'LL look good." Draco straightened his collar.

Harry rolled his eyes, before they launched into a conversation about statistics and team strategy that lasted through dinner and after.

After dinner, they sang happy birthday to Hermione. Everyone showered her with gifts. Once they finished, Draco gave her his present last. As she removed the diamond and _watermelon tourmaline silver bracelet from the box, s_everal audible gasps echoed through the room. _After he clasped the bracelet around her wrist, he kissed her quickly on her cheek for all to see_. "Thank you." Everyone chatted a bit, with most of the women eventually taking a closer look at the bracelet.

She took his hand and led him upstairs to her room. "Everyone will expect us to slip away for a bit."

"What idiot would go to his girlfriend's bedroom to snog, in the middle of a party, with her parents downstairs?"

"You're not the first wizard I've had in my room." They entered her room: all rose, peach and white lace, filled with books.

"Thanks. That just makes me feel special." He closed the door behind them.

She sat on the bed and admired the bracelet. "I can't accept this."

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it. It's stunning." She sipped some pop. "But this and the quill are just too much. Especially, since this is just a farce."

"I want you to have them."

Hermione sighed. "Thank you." She gave him a piercing gaze. "What's wrong?"

"You can see right through me," he acknowledged. "It is unnerving being here tonight with the folks that I have been sworn to hate for so long." Draco looked around at the yet unfamiliar muggle objects surrounding him. "Being in a Muggle home, but I don't mean that as bad. Your parents are nice but I can't help but feel like I'm in enemy territory. I'm sure everyone would be happier if I left."

"I don't think anyone here feels that way and if they do, that's their problem not yours. Besides, I think everyone is accepting you as a friend or at least not thinking of you as an enemy. Harry is so happy to have someone to talk Quidditch with." She took his arm.

"Yeah, we're going to watch the Arrows practice tomorrow."

"I accepted you as a friend and Harry and everyone else are trying."

"For now," he acknowledged. "What happens when someone accuses me of doing something wrong?" He looked her straight in the eyes. "Will my new found friends stand by me or will they believe the worst in me? Will they accept me knowing that I'm not a paragon of virtue?" Hermione looked down, pondering his questions. "What about you?" He tilted her chin up so she had to meet his gaze. "When the wands are down, will you believe and trust in me? You said once, that you would never be able to have complete faith in me."

"Yes, but the more I know you the more I think that I can have complete faith in you. I just need time."

Some noise caught Draco's attention. "I think Harry and Ginny are at the bottom of the stairs talking about coming up."

"We need to snog." When Draco looked completely startled at that, Hermione didn't know if she should laugh at his propriety or be upset because he found the idea dreadful. _What's wrong with me?_ "That kiss on the cheek downstairs wouldn't convince anyone we were dating." _Plus, I want to know if what I felt when you kissed me was excitement from being in public or do we have something?_

"You know how Malfoy's feel about PDA's."

"Ice in your blood more like it," she muttered.

In a flash, Draco was on top of her kissing her. The way he tasted and the way he felt made her pulse race. Desperately, she wanted to feel his flesh as her fingers made their way beneath his sweater. The warmth of his fingertips made her tremble as he tugged her dainties beneath her skirt. "No!"

Breathing heavily and heatedly against her neck, he stopped and stared at her still lying on top of her. "I need a moment."

Against her thigh, she clearly felt why he needed a moment as they both cooled down. Moments later, Harry and Ginny burst through the door. "No means no, Malfoy!" Instantly, Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulder. The second he did, in a fluid motion, Draco turned and punched Harry square in the chest, sending Harry stumbling back into Ginny. Both fell to the ground.

While both scrambled to get up and aim their wands, Draco turned to Hermione. "Some things will never change." At first he looked hurt but then the sneer she recognized so often formed. "This entire thing was a bad idea. You saints can have each other." Then he apparated away.

Immediately, Hermione's parents and Ginny's joined them. "What's with the commotion?"

Hermione glared at Harry and Ginny. "There was a complete misunderstanding and Draco and I had a fight." Calming herself, she turned to the parental units. "May I speak to them alone?" Once the parents left, she glared at Harry and Ginny. "Why did you do that?"

"You said no and he didn't stop. I heard you when we were coming up the stairs." Harry looked completely taken aback. "Besides, he punched me."

"After you grabbed him," she countered. "For your information, he did stop and the entire thing was my idea. He's been nothing but a complete gentleman." Hermione grabbed a sweater from her closet. "Harry you need to apologize in person when you spy on the Arrows."

"Apologize, me" he said incredulously.

"You both need to apologize or else." Hermione freshened up in the mirror.

"Even if I considered apologizing, I doubt he'll be at the practice after what happened." Harry shook his head.

"He gave his word so he'll be there." Hermione grabbed the portkey to Malfoy Manor.

"Where are you going?"

"To calm my boyfriend down," she replied.

When Hermione arrived at the manor, she found Draco pacing the grounds with leggy strides. "Draco, it was a misunderstanding. I explained everything to Harry and Ginny." Hermione jogged to keep up with him. "I never had any doubts about your intentions. It was my fault." The chill in the air made her shiver. "You both need to apologize to each other at the game tomorrow." Suddenly, he stopped and just looked down at her. "I told him you would still be there because you gave your word." Hermione watched him slowly exhale in the icy air. _At least he's not sneering anymore but his eyes are just as pokerfaced as ever._ After a bit of silence, she continued. "Also, Rita Skeeter is interviewing me Friday at six at the Hibiscus. I would appreciate some moral support." In an effort to keep warm, Hermione rubbed her arms. "Well…." Unexpectedly, Draco wrapped his coat around her and apparated them to her home where he kissed her forehead and went home without saying anything.


	21. Arrows and Other Pointy Things

Chapter 21Arrows and Other Pointy Things

As the Appleby Arrows practiced, Harry saw a tall thin wizard in a long black coat wearing a fur cap sitting alone in the bleachers taking notes. The silver hair gave his identity away. _Do this for Hermione. Like she said, you're the bigger wizard. _ "Draco," he said.

"Harry," he replied nonchalantly.

"I was wrong to grab you like that but I thought….never mind." Harry sat next to him. "Look, when it comes to Hermione, I'm very protective. We have a history." Draco looked at him in a pure jealous rage. "Not like that, she's like my sister." Harry watched as Draco coolly observed the team again. "If it was any other wizard, I would have done the same."

"I appreciate that you're protective of her. There's nothing wrong with that." He silently sat a moment. "I overreacted. It was reflexes." Draco pushed a cup and thermos next to Harry. "It's hot cocoa."

"Thank you." Harry poured a cup but hesitated.

"It's not poisonous. You can see I'm drinking it." Draco watched as Harry sipped it. "I poisoned the cup." From over the rim, he saw Harry's eyes widen and so he laughed uproariously.

"Delicious," he replied. Harry really did enjoy the rich and smooth cocoa. Knowing the Malfoy tastes, it was probably fancy and imported. "Why Hermione?"

"Figures, you would insult her by saying that." Seeing Harry's look of utter confusion, Draco wondered if Harry knew how much he hurt Hermione. "Hermione is smart, loving, loyal and very attractive. You have no idea how much you hurt her when you say stuff like that."

"Excuse me, but you should talk," Harry countered.

"Look I apologized for calling her mudblood during our school years but mudblood was the only thing I could come up with." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's words. "Insults from an enemy are like paper cuts; they hurt like hell but they don't go deep; they heal quickly, leaving no scars. However, insults from a loved one are like being slashed with a sword; they hurt even worse and they go deep; they heal slowly and they always leave scars."

Slowly Harry nodded in agreement, but still looked confused. "Those are wise words but I still don't understand what this has to do with me."

"Apparently, a wizard or wizards she was close to has over the years commented that they were surprised that another wizard would find her attractive. It started when Krum asked her out because _who would ask her out, _as she put it." Draco watched as Harry's jaw dropped. "Those sentiments happened frequently."

"But how…she wasn't there," Harry stuttered.

"Hogwarts, the portraits and ghosts have ears." Draco gulped down some cocoa. "No one will ever talk about her like that again."

"Agreed," Harry added. "I'm glad you're looking after her." For a little while, he watched the practice with Draco. "Have you noticed any weaknesses?" Draco handed him the notepad. "Very insightful," he commented. "Our team will go far as long as we play as a team."

"Agreed," Draco stated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco continued his business at the Ministry the next day but he had one person he needed to visit before that evening. His position allowed him to abuse his power if he needed, something Draco had no qualms about doing. Calmly, he walked into The Daily Prophet where quills busily edited stacks of papers and the clicking of dozens of typewriters could be heard. Discretely, he entered the office of Rita Skeeter who had been rehired several months ago. For a moment, he observed the yellow curls, bright red lipstick and cat eyeglasses while he listened to the clicking of her typewriter. A smile formed when he saw the dead giveaway as to her identity, man hands.

A flick of his wand made the cramped paper ridden office sound proof. "Good morning, Reginald." Instantly, the typewriter stopped and the quill pad dropped while tacky red lips formed an O. "It's very difficult to be an unregistered animagus when one attends Hogwarts, unless one has the right connections which you don't." Draco handed her an old photo of the Skeeter family, featuring the brother and sister. "Reginald, Rita's brother, was a registered animagus but Rita had no such ability." Draco paced the office. "The wrong person died in that fire all those years ago. A certain wizard then went away and was treated for several years using potions that can gradually change one's gender but not their abilities, unlike polyjuice potion."

Rita adjusted her glasses with a trembling hand. "What do you intend to do?"

"You're interviewing someone very special to me who gets a little nervous and is sensitive to what folks think about her. Unfortunately, you're known for your poison pen." Draco saw that she was writing questions for Hermione, some unkind. "However, you are going to be kind both in person and on paper." He watched as she revised her questions. "As a reward, you will get several exclusive sensational stories but as long as you continue to behave yourself. Do we have an understanding?"

Nervously, Rita brushed back her hair. "Yes, we do."

"Thank you, Reginald. I'll see you this evening. I'll be giving Hermione moral support."

-----------------------------------------------------

At the Hibiscus Tea House, a rather exclusive restaurant in London, Hermione arrived for her dinner interview with Rita Skeeter. The publishing house planned to publish a short story of hers along with Rita's interview to be released in a few days. Afterwards, they wanted a short story for a Christmas release followed by a couple more shorts over a couple of months to be featured in Witch Weekly before publication of her book. This would give her ample opportunity to tweak her writing and finalize her book.

The host smiled. "You have a back booth, if you'll both follow me."

Hermione turned to see Draco standing behind her. Promptly, he kissed her forehead before he tucked her hand in his arm. "Moral support," he stated.

As they seated themselves in the booth, the painted hibiscus flowers turned black in front of him and peach in front of her. The ones in the vase in the middle of the table turned black, peach and neon yellow. Rita greeted her while her long green feathered quill took notes. "I'm honored to be the one who gets to interview the next great author of our time."

"You're too kind." After they placed their order, Hermione braced herself for the harsh questions and even more harsh lies Rita was known for printing. While his grey eyes remained unfathomable, Draco placed his hand on top of hers that rested on the booth as Rita began her questions.

"What inspired you to put the events of Voldemort's tyranny to paper?"

"I felt everyone should know exactly what happened but from an emotional standpoint as well as factual. Also, it was a healing process for me."

Rita's quill wrote her exact words. "How did you develop your writing skills?"

"Loads of papers at Hogwarts and researching on how to write," Hermione stated. "Hopefully, everyone will agree I have a natural ability."

"Is this a career for you?"

As Hermione contemplated whether she had the creativity and skill to make it a career, Draco slightly squeezed her hand continued to eat his food. "I hope it is."

"Now for the question everyone is dying to know." Rita's notebook flipped to a new page. "How can you date someone you considered your enemy for so long?"

"First, I never considered him my enemy as you will read in my book. Second, I got to know him. That's why I started dating him." Hermione noticed that Draco glared at Rita who now gathered her things.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to finish your meal. Thank you for a lovely interview."

After Rita left, Hermione resumed her meal. "That went better than I thought it would. Now I wonder what will get printed and how scathing her commentary will be."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Draco ate nonchalantly. "By the way tomorrow night, I'm taking you to a very fancy ball." Draco handed her a folded parchment. "This is some of the events a Malfoy is expected to attend. Please cross off any you don't wish to be present at."

She gazed at the list of balls, tea parties, socials and other events. While she didn't mind the balls on Saturday nights, the social calendar was a bit much. "This makes me crave quiet evenings of reading at the Weasleys." After she blurted that out, she regretted it. She wondered if her comments upset Draco but he simply finished his dinner quietly, making small talk with his eyes remaining impassive; that is, when he did look at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, they publicly appeared at a couple of festivities, pretending to be in love. The Witch Weekly's society pages as well as several other papers constantly had articles on them: some applauded them, some criticized them and some implied it to be a publicity stunt. Draco kept pondering the fear he saw in her eyes during their camping trip and right before their first kiss. Though he wanted to go further, he didn't want to jeopardize losing her forever especially since he got carried away in her bedroom. Also, Bianca advised that he let Hermione make the first move and knowing her perspicacity, he listened. Remembering his black out when he attacked the mastiff and when he tackled Hermione during their camping trip, he worried about what his veela side might do to her if the Sedo potion ever failed. Moreover, he knew that if he saw fear in her eyes ever again when he touched her it would kill him.

From the grapevine, Draco figured Weasley would return. After Hermione's comments during their dinner with Rita, she looked forward to it. Worst of all, as the days grew colder with each passing week, drawing Christmas nearer, that holiday felt like the Sword of Damacles hanging over his head.


	22. Sex, Potions and Goth Music

Chapter 22 - Sex, Potions and Goth Music [Popstar by Oomph]

Hermione revisited the dilemma that had been plaguing her for weeks: her feelings toward Draco. After years of hatred, he befriended her. During this friendship, she found him to be intelligent, witty, charming, assertive, ambitious and very attractive. Jealousy of his engagement to Bianca and the erotic dreams, forced her to realize that she cared deeply for him. On their now public dates, she only saw him for a few hours and never alone, causing her to miss their research sessions that she had taken for granted. Moreover, per the terms of their charade and the dignity in public decree, he barely showed any affection publicly, just enough to make the farce believable. His aloofness made her crave his kisses and the intense passion that both thrilled her, for the lust she felt like none other, and frightened her, for she still lacked total faith in him.

From her research and the traits he displayed for the past several weeks, she suspected him to have a slight veela heritage despite his family's pure-blood declaration. Moreover, as farfetched as it seemed, she believed that the trace of veela chose her as his mate on a subconscious level. Consciously, however, she wondered if Draco didn't want her or truly wished that she was pure-blood considering the tensions between his father and him with the thought of them merely dating. That tension and more so, her lack of faith in him, prevented her from falling in love with him but not lust.

Tonight she would throw caution to the wind and act on wild impulse, unknown territory for her. Hermione prepared for battle, which would commence at the Angry Elf concert Draco invited her to. Until tonight, they had only attended a few very ritzy but enjoyable functions. However, their atmosphere encouraged stoical behavior, especially on the part of Draco, which exasperated her. She readied her gear: a sheer, pink, chiffon, tiered mini dress, silk thong, lacy garter with thigh high stockings, pink combat boots and a pink ribbon for her hair that she would wear down for she knew Draco fancied it that way. Glitter and perfume accentuated her cleavage. "Face it. You just want to shag that chiseled body and not think about all the consequences of a real relationship." A sex kitten stared back at her in the mirror. "If this doesn't drive him wild, nothing will."

When Draco picked her up, she wore a long but lightweight jacket in order to launch a full blitzkrieg attack at the concert. His black BDU's, combat boots and a sleeveless, riveted, banded collar black vest, to her delight displayed the results of his boxing hobby. His silver dragon tattoo coiled around his left bicep while a new tattoo of the Malfoy family crest encircled his right. His long silvery white hair flowed wildly instead of being bound at the base of his neck. "You look beautiful, Crisalide," he said politely kissing her forehead.

"And you Puro, are quite striking yourself and very avant-garde." She ran her finger around his bulging bicep to his newest tattoo. "I like your new way of showing family pride."

"Thanks," he replied as he removed an envelope from his pocket.

Simultaneously, they touched the concert tickets inside, instantaneously transporting them to the music venue, a small, square brick warehouse surrounded by a barren lawn. As expected, a couple of reporters snapped their picture. Industrial music, from the opening band, blared out of the entrance. The smell of cigars and clove cigarettes filled the tepid air inside. With his left arm lightly draped casually around her shoulders, Draco gave the tickets to the bouncer. Inside, brightly colored lights bounced off the walls while glowing purple mist covered the floor where ghosts and corporeal patrons danced. A mosh pit formed in front of the stage tossing a wizard or two into the air, silhouetted by the strobe lights.

"Would you like something to drink," Draco yelled above the clamor, oblivious to the witches who eyed him.

"Hard cider please," she answered. "I'll be at the coat check."

As she handed her jacket to the coat check elf, the battle ensued with several wizards eyeing her intently. Whimsically, she flirted as she strutted towards the crowd. For a better view, she levitated into the rafters when Angry Elf popped on stage. All five of the wizards in the band dressed in an elegant gothic aristocratic fashion. With their blend of goth and rockabilly, they enthralled the crowd. As she sat on the rafters, she crossed her legs so the top of her thigh highs showed. The lead singer smiled up to her and blew her kisses that she returned with a dainty waive. About a year prior, she had a huge crush on him. The fact that he now noticed her delighted her. As Draco pushed his way through the crowd as several witches purposefully brushed up against him. When he saw her, his eyes widened as he fumbled, almost dropping her cider before he levitated it to her. Then he removed a flask from his BDU pocket and chugged.

"You're quite sexy tonight," he said as he ascended next to her.

"Thanks." When he said sexy and not adorable or cute, she won a small victory. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught him stealing glances at her between swigs from his flask.

"Crisalide…I," he said loudly. Momentarily at a loss for words, he simply stared at her. "I'm joining the mosh pit." He descended into the thrashing.

She crossed her arms and glared down at him. Shortly thereafter, a house elf with a bright pink Mohawk, wearing the most outlandish blue and gold pantsuit, popped in next to her and handed her a purple rose that she accepted graciously. Not long thereafter, she spotted a white rose placed next to her. She held their silky petals next to her lips enjoying their delicate fragrance over the smoky air. After ten minutes when it became apparent that Draco didn't send her the roses, she exited the building to a side alley to get some air and to be alone.

Not too far away, as she paced, twirling the roses in her hand, she saw a silver bullet caravan with the band's logo on it: an animated elf throwing a temper tantrum. "Ma Cherie, I'm delighted we meet again." As she turned, Pierre Budois, the raven haired, blue eyed, classically handsome count, kissed her hand.

"Good evening, Pierre," she solemnly replied.

"Why so melancholy?" He caressed her elbow

"It's nothing," she stated. "Do you like the concert so far?"

"Yes, I enjoy the music very much." Leisurely, he eyed her from toe to the top of her head. "You look delectable." He gave her a sympathetic look. "Draco is an imbecile and his lack of attentiveness is an insult to you, out here by yourself." He sniffed the roses. "After all, you have two band members vying for your attention."

"What," she asked tilting her head.

"You are wonderfully naïve," he teased. "The band members give roses to the witches, as an invitation."

"Then I don't want them," she said placing them on an empty crate. "Draco and I are together. While I appreciate their attention, I'm not free."

"I think you should go into the caravan with the band but not do anything, just to torture Draco." Tickling her, he brushed the roses against the nape of her neck. "He deserves it. The way you look, if I were him, we would have been late to the show and leave early." She relished in his compliments. "And, I would slap those band members in their faces with these roses."

"That is sweet of you to say. Thank you." She laughed. "You've lifted my spirits." From the corner of her eye, she saw a darkling, an orb devoid of light that killed the one victim intended for it: quite deadly since, it could always approach the victim's back and remain out of sight. "Luminarium," she commanded.

Pierre turned in time to see the darkling engulfed in light and inches from his back. They both scanned the area for more. "All clear," he announced with relief. "You have just saved my life." Regally, he bowed and kissed her hand. "Any favor you wish is yours. I swear it on my family's honor."

"You don't owe me anything." He seemed offended by that remark. "How about you promise to be a true friend and stop trying to make me another notch on your wand?"

"Agreed." As he led her from the alley, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You would have been far more than another notch."

Around them, cheers echoed from inside now that the music stopped. Slightly disheveled, swigging from his flask, Draco stood outside the entrance. When he noticed them approaching, he shot them the evil eye. "Hermione," he ordered holding out his hand in a silent command for her to leave Pierre's side.

She rocked the roses back and forth in front of her. "So you can continue to amuse yourself, I'm going to hang with the band." With a wink to Pierre, she charged towards the caravan. Behind her Pierre laughed hysterically with Draco shouting for her to wait. She tapped the trailer door with the white rose and then the purple. Once the purple rose touched the door, it disappeared granting her entrance. After she crossed the threshold, the door reappeared. Inside, a huge ostentatious house filled with colorful Indian rugs, silks and velvets, reeking of patchouli incense, awaited her. To her immediate right, she saw a small table with three more purple roses on it so she set hers there.

Soon after, the lead singer, Montague, a tall delicately featured man with long dark hair and brown eyes, greeted her in a thick Australian accent. "I'm so glad you could make it. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes," she answered as he led her to a lavish bedroom filled blue and gold furnishings. Several candles burned next to a huge midnight blue satin covered circular bed.

He sat next to her offering her some wine. "You were the most beautiful woman at the concert." He twirled her hair. "What's your name love?"

"Elizabeth," she fibbed nervously.

"Beautiful Elizabeth," her murmured. He ran his hand up her leg, leaning in until he was almost on top of her. As he looked into her eyes, he seemed momentarily lost in thought. "I feel like I know you somehow."

The warm but unfeeling lips of a stranger kissed her making her numb. During her school years, she would have gladly satisfied her crush but now she pushed against him. "I'm sorry I can't."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Wait a sec, you're Hermione Granger dating Draco Malfoy." His eyes widened. "I've read about you two." Immediately, he sat properly beside her. "It's fantastic, real love between a Mudblood witch and a pure-blood wizard who should hate each other." He grinned. "I'm a Mudblood too. I'm not ashamed to say that word anymore." In an almost brotherly fashion, he nudged her. "So what are you doing here with me when you should be with him?"

"We had a quarrel."

"All couples fight. You just wanted to make him jealous." Suddenly, the room shook convulsively. "What the hell!" Moments later, security rushed in as another blast rocked the caravan.

"That would be Draco," she surmised. She looked at the small pool of water in the basin with Montague. Angrily, Draco lobbed red and black bolts of lightning at the trailer, each one getting progressively stronger while security continually strengthened the structure. "I have to go out there before he destroys your caravan. I'm so sorry about this."

"Don't be." As more bolts rocked the trailer, he walked her through the halls. "Guys, come see Hermione and Draco from the papers." He chuckled. "I'm counseling Romeo and Juliet through their first fight."

"Can I have a white cloth so I don't get caught in the crossfire?" Then, she waived a white silk handkerchief he handed to her out the door and Draco ceased fire. "Everything is fine." With Montague and the rest of the band behind her, she stepped out to the top of the steps. "Montague merely consoled me after our lover's spat." She winked while he waved to Draco. "He likens us to Romeo and Juliet." She locked gazes with Draco. "Are you ready to bury the hatchet, Romeo?"

"Gladly, Juliet," he replied matching her tone.

While cheers rang from the entire of the band along with their groupies, she jumped into his arms and kissed his icy wintergreen lips with a bogus passion. "Well done, Romeo and Juliet!" A bright gold horseless carriage pulled up next to them. "You guys can use our carriage to take you home."

They mounted the carriage. "Thank you," they yelled as they waved goodbye. Within the carriage, they sat cattycorner from each other, arms folded. She stated her address and then Draco stated his. Neither noticed the starry romantic ride their hosts had intended for them.

"Don't ever go near that band again or Pierre, again," he demanded. "You insult me when you do." He leaned back and kicked up his feet next to her.

"I will speak to anyone I choose," she stated furiously. "Don't ever order me like that again." She pushed his feet from her side of the carriage and put her feet there instead. "As far as insulting anyone, you've done plenty of that tonight."

"What are you talking about," he said with a look of utter confusion. Silence and a livid glare answered him. "You're completely irrational," he yelled in animated fury. "Are you trying to drive me insane?"

"You'd have to have feelings in order for someone to drive you insane," she screamed. "You're a stubborn, arrogant, selfish, cold-hearted prude."

Suddenly, he sprung at her, arms outstretched, landing his hands on each side of her. "I am not a prude," he stated, their faces only inches apart.

"Not from what I've observed," she replied as she tilted her head up and turned her head slightly.

With heated, stilted breaths and his arms shuddering slightly, he removed his flask and drank once more. Then his mood calmed. "This is your stop," he said as their carriage pulled up next to her home. He hopped out and extended a courteous hand that she refused. Then he took her by the waist and placed her on the ground.

The more she thought about his lack of response, the more infuriated she became. "All things considered, once our charade is over, I think I'll visit Paris, for a very long stay!"

His face reddened as she turned to leave. "Oh no, you're not!" he yelled as he held her shoulders stopping her escape. "Can you name one thing that French plonker has that I don't?"

She glowered at him and screamed, "A pulse!"

"You want to see a pulse Granger." He tigerishly challenged as he grabbed her hips, propelling her against him. Suddenly her porch light beamed and he released her. "At least tell me if I did something."

"You did absolutely nothing!" As she stormed away, her parents who now stepped out onto the lawn stared at them dumfounded. "And that's the problem," she muttered inside her room as she paced. Fifteen minutes later, her mother quietly knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Dear, would you like to talk?" her mother asked in a soothing tone. She took her hand and sat on the bed. "You had your first fight?"

"Yes," she confessed. "He makes me so angry and he completely ignored me at the concert." She caressed her dress. "I know you don't approve of the dress but I wore it so he would notice and he didn't." She slumped. "He doesn't find me attractive."

"I don't think that's the case," her mother stated quite matter-of-factly. "He calmed your father, who was just a little distraught seeing you in that outfit, by telling him you were dressed that way to simply be in fashion. Due to your naiveté, you didn't know how provocative you were. So he did notice. He also told him that an unsavory wizard and some band members ogled you and he intervened. The entire incident upset him and he behaved irrationally when he dropped you off."

"The unsavory wizard in question is a very debonair French count and I flirted with a band member to make Draco jealous." She got up and paced again. "Mum, he's just so pig-headed and.." She growled for lack of words. "Sometimes he can be so bossy."

"Dear sit down," her mom said as she patted the bed next to her. "I know we had the sex talk a long time ago but now I want to give you a little relationship advice." Hermione reluctantly sat down. "There are very few people out there as smart as you and I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother. From your previous boyfriends, everyone knew because of you cleverness and personality that you were the dominant force in the relationship." She looked at her mother in dismay. "While it's true, that doesn't make you or them bad. Many, if not most, happy relationships have one person who slightly dominates it." She couldn't believe her ears. "However when two alpha personalities meet, like I dare say you and Draco, you have to take turns. You'll each be better at certain things and dominate different aspects of the relationship but not by much. Tell me honestly, does he boss you around all of the time or do you take turns? Does he respect you?"

"Well on most things he insists I'm smarter and defers to my judgment. Some things though, he's a brick wall about and nothing I say changes his mind." She recalled the biggle berry incident. "He's been right. I guess we take turns." She smiled to herself. "He respects me. He proofed my manuscript and submitted it for publication."

"My dear, it sounds like you've met your match." She hugged her daughter. "Besides, I've never seen any of your boyfriends get you into such a tizzy." She patted her leg. "Moreover, since you two started dating you've had such an air of self-confidence which I never understood why you didn't have before. It always disturbed me that your other boyfriends didn't bring that out in you." At the door she laughed. "From the way he charmed everyone and that dinner and calmed your father earlier, he should be a politician."


	23. Meet the Real Draco Malfoy

Chapter 23Meet the Real Draco Malfoy(Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls)

The rest of Hermione's week proved exciting and luckily distracting. She anxiously submitted her first short story for publishing. With the review process taking several days, she grew antsy at the thought of it. Winning the Coeus Award boosted her career in many ways. Several academies around the world invited her to be anything from a guest tutor to a contest judge. With only a few days notice, Beauxbatons Academy invited her as a judge for a potions competition which she accepted. Career wise, she knew she was going to the top.

Immediately, she contacted the princess of fashion, Bianca, to help her shop for some clothes befitting a contest judge. The next afternoon Bianca helped her choose several chic outfits. While enjoying the day out with her, they both discovered genuine friendship. Before they parted, as a favor to her, Bianca asked that she say goodbye to Draco, in person, to which she agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

On the day of her departure, Draco's secretary confirmed that he would be in his gubernatorial office and promised to keep her visit a surprise. She informed Professor LaSalle, her escort to Beauxbatons Academy, of their new departure location. Stealthily, entered Draco's office that looked just like his father's study, slightly worried about the reception she would receive considering their date ended in such a fight. Walls of classical books along with several portraits of the Malfoy family surrounded a huge cherry oak desk. Several stacks of memos dwarfed Draco as he sat reviewing them. When he looked up at her, she saw dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

"Hermione, I'm surprised to see you here." Somberly, he emerged from behind his desk. "Bianca mentioned you were invited to Beauxbatons to judge a competition. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I know I will only be gone a few days, but I wanted to say goodbye in person." Just the same as the past couple of weeks, Hermione observed that same impassivity that became his norm after the competition which drove her crazy.

"I appreciate it and I'm sorry about my behavior in the carriage ride and in the yard. I would never hurt you," he said in a semi slump staring at his feet._ With so many years of animosity on my part, I guess I expected too much to be forgiven enough for there to be an us. My fondest hope would be that you could see the wizard I've become and forget the prat you knew for so long: the prat who repeated his Father's sentiments on Mudbloods without ever knowing one: the prat who ridiculed you every chance he could: the prat who denied his admiration of you for all those years. You'll never see the wizard before you who would put your happiness before his own, a wizard who would die for you. _He strolled to a small circular window in the corner of his office.

"Draco, I know you would never hurt me," she replied rubbing his elbow.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in Paris."

_This emotional void of his is driving me mad. Show me anger! Show me something! _ "I'm sure I'll love Paris. I hear it's a very romantic city."

_So you're interested in Pierre and not Weasley like I thought. I guess I had that one coming. If it's the last thing I do for you, I'll make sure he doesn't treat you badly though I doubt he could ever top my harshness all those years. _ "I'm sure it has as certain appeal for you. We need to end the charade," he said in a distant voice. "While you're in Paris, I don't any want anything you do to create a scandal because of it. You'll be free to enjoy yourself." _Why can't I just go back to being the uncaring bastard I was? This is killing me inside._

"Fine, I wouldn't want to sully your name," she said with a perturbed sigh. Tired of talking to his back, she squeezed between him and his window. Instead of arrogance, she saw only forlornness in his eyes. "That's why I hadn't planned to do anything that could remotely damage your reputation or mine." He glanced at her quickly before averting his eyes once more. "While Paris does have a certain appeal, London has far more but it is so understated at times that it is hard to see."

_Can you see the real Draco Malfoy? Could you ever love me? _"You really think so." His eyes revealed slight disbelief. 

"I know so," she said lightly caressing his face. "While in Paris, I will only be judging a potions competition, reviewing curriculum books and observing at Beauxbatons." The distance in his eyes abated with relief. "If you weren't such a workaholic, maybe you would actually visit between our social engagements."

"I wasn't sure how welcome I would be," he solemnly confessed. _Hope?_

"Of course, you'd be welcome." She swayed slightly closer to him. "The way things have been, I thought you only wanted to be around me if cameras were present."

"That's absolutely not true. As a matter of fact, I'm tired of the cameras following us. I wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone with me anymore." He touched his forehead to hers. "I miss you." In a gentle, loving manner, he pulled her close. "Would you go out with me Saturday night, just us, somewhere not in the public eye and," he hesitated as if nervous, "not as part of this charade?" _First, you will see that I'll keep my promise to be a gentleman to you. With that, maybe you'll gain trust in me. _

"I would love to," she answered excitedly at his genuine interest.

As he leaned in closer, he kissed her tenderly. She pressed herself to him sensing his feelings were real. A knock on the door broke their moment.

Professor LaSalle waited there. "I'm sorry. I'll wait outside."

Draco lightly stroked her hair and looked at her lovingly. "You should go now," he said softly, "before its too late." She tilted her head. "You're making it difficult," said as he softly traced her neck with his forefinger, "for me to keep my promise to be a gentleman."

Before she left his office, she missed him.

After a very busy and productive week at Beauxbatons, she disco napped that Saturday. That evening, she wore a sleeveless white dress with emerald green and black accents, fitted silk corset style bodice and chiffon flowing knee length skirt since Draco gave her one clue about their evening. At 6 PM precisely, Draco knocked on her door.

When he saw her, he gasped, "Wow!." As he kissed her lightly on her lips, she tasted wintergreen. "You look amazing." Draco himself wore a black opera coat with a silk emerald green shirt.

"Thank you," she replied. "You look quite remarkable yourself." He took a small gift box from his pocket just as she removed a small gift box from her purse. "This is for you," they announced at the same time followed by laughter. She opened it to reveal a necklace of the Malfoy family crest with a silver dragon on it. "Draco, it's gorgeous." She looked at it thoughtfully, taking in its full meaning. "I'm honored." She took the necklace out of the box and handed it to him. "Would you," she asked as she held up her hair.

"Happily," he replied. Then when he opened his gift, he brightened with a dazzling smile. He removed the sterling silver ponytail holder, a caduceus, the staff of the two snakes, symbolizing Hermes, her namesake. "You honor me." Then he took a seat facing away from her. "Would you?"

She combed his silky silver hair, tying it neatly into a ponytail. From over his shoulder, she saw a flask in his pocket. During other social engagements, he would drink from that same flask and his breath would always smell of wintergreen. At the concert, his breath smelled of wintergreen, not liquor at all. In the carriage ride, after their fight, when he pinned her, his eyes reflected lust not anger. The potion calmed him, leading her to one conclusion: Sedo potion. Continual use of the potion would only work so long, and that when he did lose control once it wore off, his passion would be exacerbated, especially his veela side.

Then Draco escorted her outside where an olive skinned butler stood in an obscure corner. He un-wrapped a palm sized coat of arms and offered it to them. Within moments, they transported to another city. Ornate fresco buildings surrounded her beneath the starry night. All of it beheld a renaissance air that she remembered from school. "Draco, are we in Italy?"

As he took her arm, he smiled. "Welcome to Florence."

"This is incredible. Thank you." Arm in arm, wordlessly, blithely, they strolled through the cobblestone streets, as she enjoyed the scent of his Moroccan spice cologne. In a half hour, they arrived at their destination.

"This is La Tenda Rossa. It's a Muggle restaurant and they serve the best food." The cozy restaurant hinted an understated elegance with its old stone walls, wooden floor and small candlelit tables. From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco sneaking a sip from his flask after he spoke to the host for a moment just out of earshot.

"I have to know how you would come to know a Muggle restaurant."

"Our type of commerce area is a few blocks downwind. One day I caught the scent and never found another Italian restaurant half as good." He conceded, "Even among our kind."

In a private dining area, he gave the waitress their order in fluent Italian. Over a chilled bottle of white wine, they discussed her new writing career and the events at the academy. "So Adam, you've made excellent changes in the Ministry that no one else has been able to."

He almost choked on his food. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, once I heard the name and the fact that you've working round the clock lately, I pieced it together." While she took a bite of food, he stared in amazement. "I admire what you are doing." She raised her glass. "Here's to Draco Malfoy, the next Minister of Magic." He tapped her glass and they both sipped. "You've changed for the better, just keep your wicked sense of humor. It's perfect."

"You are very kind, Hermione." He raised his glass to her, "Here's to the next great author of our time. You're writing is brilliant. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help." Looking at her with admiration, he ate few bites of tortellini. "When you are a famous writer, will you give me autographed copies of your books or will I have to wait in line with the rest of the schmucks?"

They were both laughing when dinner was over. Then he escorted her to an outdoor festival with dancing. "C'mon. Let's show the Muggles how it's done." After a couple hours of dancing, he led her from the dance floor.

"Crisalide, I have more surprises." Nearby, behind a large oak tree, he commanded, "Reveal." An old rug appeared on the ground with a picnic basket where another bottle of wine chilled. After they sat down, he poured them both drinks.

When she finished her drink, she realized they were several feet off the ground. "These are so rare. This is fantastic," she exclaimed in delight. The carpet took them through the city towards the museums and historic buildings before it rose higher and higher into the clouds. Though she was never comfortable flying, she loved the view and more importantly the company. The only disappointment so far was that he still hadn't tried anything. Then he handed her a small box that revealed a set of diamond earrings. "They're beautiful but you don't need to keep giving me expensive gifts."

"I want to show you," he hesitated, "how much I care." After they finished their tour of Florence, he commanded the rug return to the hotel where he kissed her briefly on the lips and adjourned to his adjacent room.

Gazing at her reflection, she combed her hair. _Can I be in love with Draco Malfoy? It all seems so unreal. I've always thought that love was a slow steady feeling not the wild thrill ride coupled with intense physical attraction that she felt for Draco. Is this love, lust or curiosity? This seems too much like a fairytale. Just do it: be impulsive. _In her silky peach negligee, she rapped on the door. "Draco, I wish to speak to you." He opened the door wearing a silk blue bathrobe.

"Are you alright," he asked slowly giving her the once over. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes," she replied pulling him into a passionate kiss tasting his minty lips. She untied the belt of his bathrobe. Beneath her fingers, she felt his heart racing as she slowly caressed every nuance of his chest. Then as he slowly undressed her, his fingertips very lightly titillated the nape of her neck. His tattoos followed her fingers whirling beneath them. As they found the bed, his natural Moroccan spiced scent became her aphrodisiac, impassioning her as she threw him against the pillows. "My dragon," she murmured as she explored once forbidden pleasures. His heated breath tickled the nape of her neck and then her shoulders as his kisses explored every part of her. "Oh Draco," she yelled as she trembled in a wave of exhilaration. As she caressed his virile chest beneath her, he moaned in rapture as she nibbled his earlobes. Her entire body peaked over and over with delectable fiery tingling waves.

As she tightened on him, he shuddered in elation. "Crisalide!" As he grasped her hips, he pleaded, "More!" He squeezed her firmly. He writhed in rapture as she tightened again. He arched in fervor as he cried out, "Hermione!" After he closed his eyes and relaxed, his skin lightly glistened. She rested against him as he held her lightly stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead and murmured in a slightly hoarse voice, "My Crisalide, you've won." Soon she realized he had fallen asleep.

"With the way you cried out, you're ruined for other witches and all mine." She softly giggled. She peacefully rested next to her lover soon after.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn peeked through the curtains awakening her along with Draco banging about in the adjacent room. As she freshened up, she heard more movement. Six in the morning, her watch sang to her. As she drowsily crawled back into her bed, she heard the adjacent door open and Draco's footsteps behind her. "Draco, it's too early to be up on a Sunday. I'm going back to bed."

With a cross between a low growl and a purr, he was on top of her. With ethereal glow, his eyes revealed catlike slits, a veela trait. Hesitantly, he touched her hair but went no further, with a ravenous but questioning look in his eyes. "Yes," she whispered as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing herself tightly against him. The ardor of Draco's veela emotions brought out a buried animalism in her, causing her to scratch his back in several moments of ecstasy. It enraptured him assailing her in a tidal wave of euphoria. After intense rapture, he slept soundly with a glow of elation and serenity. As she snuggled against his chest, his arm affectionately encircled her waist. _This is exactly where I want to be. _Both exhilarated and exhausted, she dozed once more.

Shortly before noon, she felt his rhythmic warm breath tickling the nape of her neck, probably the first sound sleep he had in ages and he deserved it. Quietly, she showered and dressed in black jeans and a tan sweater that she found amongst other clothes in her size, in the hotel closet. She gathered her clothes from the previous evening and sent them home. "Puro," she murmured as she lightly kissed him goodbye. "You're certainly not a prude." Famished, she went to the market to get them some lunch since they had slept in so late. She figured it might be another hour at least before he awakened.

----------------------------------------------------------

When she returned, he had left a note on the bed that simply said, "Forgive Me." He worked so many hours at the Ministry and she figured they desperately needed him. She would see him soon enough.


	24. Doubt and Consequences

Chapter 24 Doubt and Consequences [I'm Sorry by Brenda Lee]

Warm rays of sunshine along with strands of his Crisalide's silky hair caressing his chest, brought Draco gently into the morning leaving his old friend solitude far behind. As he remembered her surprising boldness the night before, he smiled. Gradually, her scent strengthened, making him realize that his veela side would come to fruition if he didn't take some Sedo potion. Within his room, he searched for it frantically between tiny blackouts that increased in duration and frequency with only one thought repeating in his head: _Mate_.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later, he joyfully awoke but with a slightly sore back. Crisalide's sweet and spicy scent completely covered him. However, now he only recalled searching frantically for his Sedo potion much earlier. The shower droplets stung his back. In horror, he looked at several scratches and realized he had lost control and forced her, recalling his mild amnesia from his violent confrontation with the black mastiff. Though he knew it couldn't make up for the act he committed, he wrote "Forgive Me." Not able to face the fear in her eyes that he remembered from their camping trip, he then went to the Archives department and worked for the rest of the day and until the wee hours Monday.

When he returned to his home early Monday morning, in his study, Bianca awaited him. "I wanted to hear how the date went." She waited a moment. "So, how was it?

"I …," he muttered, "nothing." He grabbed some paperwork and plume. "If you see Hermione, can you make sure she's alright and send my sincerest apologies? If she wants to talk to me, I'll meet her at Hogwarts after Dark Arts."

Once he explained his veela nature, he wondered if she would forgive him for what happened. After all, she knew about his work at the Ministry. Maybe with that in mind, she still admired him and wanted to bond. Tuesday afternoon, he went to the courtyard where he spotted Hermione and Mickey sitting beneath a tree. She cried on Mickey's shoulder. From the distance and above the din of several other conversations, he overheard her. "Doesn't love me…can't trust him." Then he overhead Mickey mutter something regarding his unscrupulous methods to get what he wants.

Draco went to the library to see if there was anything, he could do to put an end to this veela thing. He found out that Hermione had been the one who checked out "Blackwell's Comprehensive Guide to Veelas" prior and now had returned it. "Duro vultus," he commanded with a wave of his wand. It flipped to the section on mixed heritage, stating that the veela part controls the choice of a mate: the last passage she read.

When he returned the book to its shelf, Mickey bumped into him. Mickey lowered his coke bottle glasses and looked him dead in the eye. "You haven't changed. The world doesn't need your kind anymore, Malfoy, especially Hermione."

--------------------------------------------------------

Feeling defeated, Draco didn't care to respond and portkeyed home. He knew he didn't have a chance anymore. At home, he worked for he had a lot to accomplish before the next day. Very late that evening, Tinkey brought him a package that had been left at his doorstep. He opened the box to reveal every gift that he had ever given to Hermione with a note that read:

_Draco,_

_The past several weeks have been wonderful. However, I realize now that I really cannot forgive you for all that has happened. I don't love you. I never want to see you again._

_Hermione_

Despair besieged him but he continued to work for distraction. He worked all that night, through the next day and the following evening, to the point of feeling feeble; all in order, to avoid thinking about her. Before bed, to clear his conscience, he wrote a letter to Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After purchasing a honeymooner's wardrobe Sunday, Hermione hid it in her closet, in a far corner so her parents wouldn't see. She had an odd suspicion that maybe they had searched her room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning, she went to Hogwarts to perform her intern's duties. Bianca soon joined her, grading some herbology papers. Revus, Gangley, Pansy and a few others snickered in a corner sneaking glances her way. "Don't give them another thought," whispered Bianca. "They're just jealous. You're positively glowing with love."

Revus, Gangley and Pansy sauntered over. Revus piped up, "So, it seems Draco won the bet."

Pansy giggled. "You're going to have to explain it to the poor little Mudblood."

"Draco made a bet with us that he would shag you."

"Oh my," mused Pansy. "She actually thinks he loves her." Then the gang turned to leave. "As if he could ever love a Mudblood."

She turned to Bianca. "Do you know if that is true?"

"I can tell quite accurately when someone is lying and when they are hiding something," she admitted, as she grew pale. "They are telling the truth about the bet but they are also hiding something." Hermione's heart grew heavy. "I can tell you beyond any doubt that Draco loves you very much." Bianca looked at her apologetically. "He wants to meet you tomorrow after Dark Arts. Maybe there's an explanation for this."

-------------------------------------------------------

After Dark Arts the following day, Hermione went to the large oak tree in the corner of the courtyard. She had lived a fairy tale for the past few weeks. From all the evidence, she was just a notch on Draco's wand. Mickey sat next to her and tried to comfort her. "Do you think Draco has changed?"

"No," he replied. "Sure he accomplished a lot but he threatened several officials to make them roll over and do as he told them. That's what a dark wizard would do. And, this thing between you, does he love you or does he have an agenda?"

"I don't know. It hurts so much to think of not being with him. I have proof that he doesn't love me and I certainly can't trust him." Tearfully, she leaned against his shoulder.

Mickey confirmed to her that Draco had just used her and that he was a dark wizard. She waited for Draco afterwards but he never arrived. In her room, she noticed her quill, earrings and her birthday bracelet were missing. Also, the necklace from Draco, that she hadn't stopped wearing, somehow disappeared from around her neck. She concluded that Draco put a Recall spell on all the gifts to activate once his completed his conquest. Despite all the evidence, a small part of her believed or maybe unrealistically hoped that he loved her and that maybe all the proof was misleading.

Shortly after she finished tutoring potions, an owl brought Hermione an unsigned note. "I need to speak with you. Please be in your room tomorrow at 9 PM. Thanks."

That evening, she fell asleep clutching the picture of them accepting the Coeus Award while she cried. _Why? I love you._

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening Hermione went to her sitting room and warmed herself in front of her fireplace, curious to see who sent her that note. The head of Narcissa Malfoy, an older blond woman, who looked remarkably young for her age, very beautiful and happy, appeared. "Hello, Hermione," she said cheerfully. "We've never been properly introduced. I'm Draco's mother, Narcissa."

She replied, "Hello, nice to meet you. How are you?"

"Very well, I'll be returning home soon. I saw the articles about you and Draco. I wanted to let you know that I'm happy you and my son are dating despite my prejudices of the past. Don't let what others say even from my own family discourage you. Draco loves you very much. I can tell."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." She now felt guilty about the entire deception. "Draco doesn't love me though." She felt sad. "He never…." She lost her words in sorrow, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"He never tells you he loves you," Narcissa said sympathetically. Hermione nodded. "Believe me, he loves you. Unfortunately, he's turning out to be just like his father." She looked sad. "Do you love him?" Hermione nodded. "I want to tell you a little about Draco's childhood to shed a little light on why he acts the way he does; so hopefully, you can understand him better and forgive him." Narcissa dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"Lucius always treated Draco coldly, as his father before him, and so on. Actually, I know Lucius had been treated far, far worse." Quickly, she turned to hide the sorrow in her eyes. "To counteract the damage Lucius did, I always showered Draco with affection." Her voice trembled as she continued. "He had come to accept this as normal behavior because he hadn't been around other families. When he was ten, he went to flying camp for two weeks, his first time away. He placed first in his age group and second at the camp overall."

"When he came home, we were having a big soiree. He spotted his father first, ran up and hugged him. He yelled, 'I love you father and I missed you so much.' Draco behaved just like the other children did at the train station when they saw their parents. You should have seen the light in his eyes as he showed Lucius the trophy he won." Her voice quaked. "Lucius scolded him. He said, 'Remember you're a Malfoy and you'll do well to mind your manners in public. Do not embarrass me like that again."

"Lucius took him to his study and put the trophy in a cupboard. When I walked in, he said to Draco, 'Maybe next time, you'll get first place, overall.' Draco ran upstairs to his room. Immediately, I followed and told him how much I loved him and how proud I was of him but it was too late. My son's heart had been broken. The light in his eyes had been replaced by hurt and humiliation."

"Then I returned to the party to fulfill my duties as hostess. Afterwards, when I went to Draco's room to comfort him, he refused to show any tears and told me, 'Mother, I wasn't crying. I'm a Malfoy. I'm strong and one day he'll love me and be proud of me.' I told him his father loved him but wasn't one for words but he didn't believe me." She dabbed her eyes once more. "That night, cynicism and bitterness replaced childhood wonderment in my son' eyes and never returned. I wanted to divorce Lucius when I saw how cruel he'd been, but I knew I'd lose Draco. As he grew up, Draco always saw other fathers showering affection upon their children; something he never experienced and felt he didn't deserve. Though he lived a life of privilege, in his mind he never received the one thing he so desperately wanted: his father's love."

She thought a moment. "Every year on his birthday Draco gives his father a present and tells him he loves him, privately of course but Lucius never says the same in kind." She wiped away more tears. "Lucius does love his son. During Draco's schooling, Lucius required weekly status reports on everything that happened at Hogwarts. Lucius actually just wanted to hear from Draco. Lucius tells him he loves him and that he's proud of him by buying him gifts. When Draco made the Quidditch team in his second year, Lucius bought the entire team brooms. That is how the Malfoy men say they love you. Has Draco given you an expensive gift?" Hermione nodded remembering all the gifts. "That's his way of telling you he loves you."

"I'll be coming home next week and face some rather difficult decisions that I have been avoiding." She wiped her eyes. "To be honest, I love Lucius. We've always had chemistry." She looked very sad. "Sometimes things aren't black and white." She smiled warmly. "You have an ally in me."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," she said with a newfound belief in love.

"Don't settle, make Draco tell you how he feels," Narcissa directed, "and please call me Narcissa." She smiled. "I'll see you next week."

Their feelings were true. Tomorrow morning she would investigate the missing gifts and resolve things with Draco. First, she needed sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door awakened her very early in the morning. Tearfully, Bianca barged in. "You have to go to Draco now." She handed Hermione a note. "I enchanted his quill when I first arrived so my quill would write everything that his did." Hermione began to read. "I wanted to find out who the girl he loved was."

_Dearest Crisalide,_

_First, know that I Draco love you. The veela side of me merely caused me to take notice of you. At first, due to my prejudices, I didn't want to. Thanks to that potions project, I got to know you. I made that choice to let the veela become stronger; to bring forth the part of me that desperately needed you. That day in the woods, I knew what I had to do to save you and made a choice which I never regretted. _

_However, I want you to know that, I respected your intellect and thought of you as my equal and became your friend during all those research sessions. I kissed you at the ceremony and wanted you for all the days and nights to come. Your pure soul shined to me and gave me a rapture of love that I have never experienced before. Ultimately, it's I, Draco not the veela, that loves you with my entire being, because you're everything I want and most of all, just because you're Hermione. _

_You inspired me to become a better wizard but I will never be worthy of you. Within the government, I made some positive changes. Unfortunately, I used disreputable methods, all without remorse. For me, the ends justified the means. No matter how much I deny it, I am a dark wizard. _

_The veela hurt you that morning in the hotel, a crime which doesn't deserve forgiveness. Considering how badly I treated you in the past and the times I saw fear in your eyes at my touch, I understand why you could never love me or have complete faith in me. Without that faith, the veela would force you to bond with our next encounter and with a forced bond you would never achieve complete bliss. Through any bond, all I could give you would be the darkness that is within me. I won't do that to you. That is why I cannot see you anymore. Please forgive me._

_All my love,_

_Draco_

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Immediately, Hermione touched the portkey Draco gave her. When she tried to get into the Malfoy mansion, she found the door locked. She pounded the door. It opened to reveal a familiar but cheerless face. Tinkey, the house elf stood there. "Tinkey, is Draco at home?" She nodded. "How is he?"

Hermione's heart sank looking at Tinkey's big, miserable eyes. "The master went to bed hours ago, gravely ill. I'm sorry miss but he won't take visitors and he ordered me not to disturb him." She started to close the door.

"Nor will I take no for an answer." She pushed her way in. At the bottom of the stairs, she stepped on a piece of parchment, which she read as she ran up the stairs to Draco's room. Her heart sank as she read the note she didn't write, knowing what heartbreak could do to a veela. Draco lay in bed wearing black silk pajamas, his ashen skin revealing more than weariness. Most of the gifts he had given her sat on the bedside table along with the Italian book, opened to the Crisalide picture. "No!"


	25. Don't Tread on Crisalide

Chapter 25 Don't Tread on Crisalide [In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel]

Hermione's heart sank to the floor as her chest heaved in uncontrollable sobs. She crawled in bed next to Draco. "No matter where you are I belong with you." As she rested her head on his warm chest, sheer hope enveloped her as she felt a solitary heartbeat and later another. She took his hand. "Draco, that note isn't from me. Someone played a cruel trick on us," she whispered between kisses. "Draco, please wake up." She stroked his hair. "I love you." As she kissed him again, tears streamed from her eyes. His took only infrequent shallow breaths. "My dragon." She kissed his unresponsive eyelids delicately as she wept. "I can't lose you." She sobbed against his chest as she heard his breathing slow even more. "Please don't leave me. I love you," she said as she lightly shook him but to no avail. Then she remembered a passage she had read about veelas. _With their dying breath, a veela will protect their mate. _Draco had made that promise to her. Recently, she lost faith in him; now, she regained it in spades.

For once in her life, she listened to her heart and not her head. She ran downstairs to the library and stood in front of the case. There, she saw the necklace he had given her. "Forever yours, my Dragon," she whispered as opened the case and grabbed the necklace. She screamed as at least a dozen Contego flies stung her relentlessly on her back and legs as she bolted upstairs. Excruciating pain tore through her with each sting causing her to crumple at the top of the stairs. "Draco, help me," she cried out. The Contego flies stung her more. "I believe in you." She clutched the necklace in silent prayer as the venom coursed through her veins.

"Claudeo," Draco commanded breathlessly, dragging himself from his room, using his cane to stand. Fatigued, he collapsed at the top of the stairs next to her, his head resting on the railing. With the last remnants of his strength, he agonizingly pulled her into his lap, avoiding her gaze. "Tinkey," he said between labored breaths, "get the antidote."

"Look at me," she said tearfully, brushing back his hair, trying to get him to face her. "I want to bond with you."

He cradled her in his arms but his embrace weakened with each breath he haggardly took. "But your letter," he reasoned.

"I didn't send that letter or the gifts. Someone has played a cruel joke on us," she explained.

"Even so, you said that you could never have complete faith in me. Because of that, you'll never achieve complete bliss in a bond. I can't do that to you." He buried his faced in her hair. "For the first time in my life, I'm acting unselfishly." She felt the moisture of his tears against her neck. "Don't pity me just let me do so." He shuttered a moment. "I'm so sorry I forced you the other morning. Please forgive me."

Realization of that morning hit her like a ton of bricks. "My sweet dragon, those were passion scratches. You didn't hurt me." Despite the pain of stings, she held him tightly. "Because of our past and certain opinions that I once listened to, I thought I would never completely trust you but I do now." She tearfully kissed his face. "I love you." He kept his eyes closed as he turned away. "You should forgive me for I had doubted whether or not you had changed."

"There is a darkness that is a definite part of me that I can't deny. I can't and I won't change who I am even for you." He still squirmed from her gaze.

"That darkness is a small part of you and I accept it. The world is no longer black and white," she said as she maneuvered to meet his eyes. "You're in control of that darkness and you manipulate it to accomplish good that no one else can because of who you are." She caressed his cheek. "I admire who you are." She nuzzled against him. "You've seen the wild and crazy side of me that I have been too timid to let anyone see. You give me confidence. You are my match in so many ways. I love you so much." She buried her face against his shoulder as she held him tightly. "Despite everything that's against us, isn't being together worth it?" He gasped what she feared to be his final breath as she wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Draco, let me in."

Slowly, he turned his head, meeting her gaze. His normally cynical grey eyes smiled at her with tenderness and purity. This Draco, who died years prior when his childhood ended, now lived, solely belonging to her. "Crisalide," he hesitantly whispered, "I love you." Then his tearful, catlike eyes reflected his veela side. As she stared into his eyes, she felt the warmth of a summer day combined with childhood Christmas mornings flood directly into her. He glowed with that warmth as well. They held each other in a tight hug.

Tinkey popped in next to her and handed her a small vial that she gulped down, instantaneously feeling better. The pain of the stings subsided as he held her in a loving caress. Though some of the light returned to his eyes, he seemed exhausted. "You worked all through the day and through the morning, didn't you?" He nodded.

"Would you?" The necklace symbolized his family and him, Draco's way of showing his love and his veela side showing possession. Its return crushed him. "I promise never to take it off." He grinned. "I love you. Your soul is a part of me now. Puro, it describes your love." She kissed him deeply, tenderly. They helped each other to the bed in agonizing steps.

She laid next him on the bed, both recuperating. "Revus and Gangley mentioned a bet. Did you make a bet with them regarding me?"

"The three of us were talking and I blurted out that I wanted you. To make the long story short, to save face, it turned into a bet." She glared at him. "Very soon after our research sessions started, I cancelled the bet and settled with them." He hugged her. "Forgive me," he spoke softly.

"You're forgiven." She kissed him. "I have some things I have to take care of. In the meantime, you need to rest because we are going to have an eventful rest of the week playing hooky."

He nodded with a look of intoxicated delight. "Where are we going," he asked groggily.

She love nipped his neck, "Nowhere."

He smiled. "You're naughty."

"Only for you," she caressed his chest. "I'll be back this afternoon." As she left, she asked Tinkey to ensure that Draco rested.

Hermione along with Fearclaw stormed to the Slytherin common room. Bianca joined her there, as requested. Pansy sat in the middle of the common room tutoring some students. "Pansy, how do you like my necklace?" Hermione caressed as Pansy stared in astonishment and anger. "Jealousy doesn't become you."

"Those trinkets mean nothing," Pansy countered. "Draco's interest in you won't last long. You're just another notch on his wand."

"Pansy you're desperate," Hermione replied coolly. "When you thought he was to marry Bianca, you panicked and tried to poison her with mushrooms, knowing her allergies because of herbology class. At the party, you sneaked something on her plate that had mushrooms as an ingredient and no one noticed since your pure-blood brethren surrounded her." Hermione looked toward Bianca whose eyes widened.

"When Draco and I dated, you sent the Darkling after me. It was supposed to hone in on the white rose. Little did you know that the band only gave purple ones. When I thought back to it, only the purple rose granted access to their trailer. With that failed attempt, you almost killed Pierre."

She then aimed her wand at Pansy. "All along you used love potion, to make Revus your pet. At first just as a way to get information so, you could make your way to Draco. Revus, per chance, told you about the failed bet which you used to put doubt in my head." Sensing the rage and possibly vengeful feelings, she felt, Fearclaw gently forced her to lower her wand.

"Then you stole the gifts Draco gave me and wrote a break up letter." Then she stood toe to toe with Pansy and looked her dead in the eye. "Don't you ever threaten my lover or any of my friends. Understand this, you will never come between Draco and me. We love each other." Hermione turned to leave with Bianca. "By the way, you may want to think about how you're going to apologize for almost killing the members of two of the most powerful wizard families around." Angrily, Hermione aimed her wand at Pansy once more. Fearclaw shook her head and made her lower it. "Fine!" She turned and punched Pansy with a right hook.

Bianca hugged Hermione when they left. "Thank you. I'm glad we're friends. I suspected something but being new, I didn't want to accuse her. You are clever. No wonder Draco loves you so much."

Hermione went home to get her new wardrobe and informed her parents that she and Draco would be away for the rest of the week. Then she went to Malfoy Manor. She tiptoed into Draco's bedroom where he slept peacefully. She lowered the covers and straddled his hips. As he started to awaken, her lips met his in a fiery kiss that fully aroused him. When he opened his eyes, he grinned mischievously as he undid her Gryffindor tie and then unzipped her intern robes. "Perfect," he whispered as he untied her black lace teddy.

"Oh," she exclaimed as he tantalized just the right spot, "and all yours."


	26. Winter Holidays

Chapter 26Winter Holidays

After a weekend of mutual debauchery, Hermione cuddled in Draco's arms. "I love you." Through their bond, she knew he loved her but the only time he said it was just before they bonded. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Yes, since Christmas is around the corner, let's all go to Salzburg, both our families." He toyed with a ringlet of her hair. "To get away from some bad memories," he added.

"That sounds lovely but it's not what I was talking about." She gave him a light peck. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" Draco's grey eyes which she now found even more sexy, studied her a moment before they comprehended her meaning.

"I love you." Draco traced her neckline, which made her gasp in delight. "I don't tell you enough do I?"

"I know you love me but I just like to hear the words." She traced a heart on his chest. "As your soul-mate, I demand a lot of affection."

"I show you plenty of affection, twice this morning and it's not even time for lunch." Draco ran his hands along her hips.

"No, I mean hugs and kisses, not just sex." But then, Hermione thought about how much she craved him and the ecstasy she knew with him . "But, I still want plenty of sex."

"Plenty of sex, you don't even need to ask." Slowly, he caressed her thigh. "More affection, you know how I am."

"I know and I'm fine with your indifference in public but in private I expect more." As she looked at him, she touched his forearm and ran her finger from his elbow to his wrist. "When I do this, it will be your hint."

"I promise to take the hint." In a smooth maneuver, he rolled on top of her and spread her knees apart. "And you my liberated, intelligent and beautiful soul-mate need to let me take the lead in public like Malfoy tradition dictates." Immediately, he saw her flush with indignation. "So I can protect you, but I promise you are my equal and that's how I think of you."

Hermione looked into those dreamy grey eyes and knew he truly meant what he said. "Yes," she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------

For Christmas, Draco invited Hermione and her family to accompany he and his mother to Salzburg which boasted a winter wonderland. Though Hermione missed her traditional Christmas with the Weasleys, she enjoyed spending it with her parents and her soul-mate. Between enchanted sleigh rides which thrilled her parents, tours of the castles both muggle with her family and magical with everyone, and lastly shopping and touring the gorgeous cathedrals which Draco wanted nothing to do with the latter two activities, she stayed busy and thoroughly enjoyed herself. More importantly, Draco and Narcissa were away from everything that could remind them of Lucius.

The day before Christmas, Narcissa visited Hermione in her and Draco's suite which seemed more like a small antique apartment. "I thought you might enjoy looking at the Malfoy family photo album."

"I would love that." Hermione sat next to her in front of the fireplace.

Narcissa opened a large album with the Malfoy crest on the cover. "You can see all of Draco's baby pictures."

"Oh mum, don't embarrass me," Draco whined.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Narcissa tapped the book with her wand so it would open directly to his baby pictures. "You were an adorable baby."

Plopping his book on political studies down, Draco got up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going for a stroll and see if I can find a way to humiliate myself more than having my girlfriend look at my baby pictures…but I doubt if I can."

Once the door closed behind him, Hermione burst out laughing. "What a sense of humor."

"Just like his father," Narcissa commented.

To rid Narcissa of her sadness, Hermione pointed to a picture of the silver haired, grey-eyed baby Draco lying naked on the rug of the Malfoy living room smiling and playing with his rattle with a hand painted dragon on it. "He's so cute." As they perused the pictures, Hermione thought warmly about her future with Draco. Probably, after several more years, they would marry and she would have her own silver haired baby eventually but until then they simply wanted to enjoy the dating life.

When she saw Lucius and Narcissa's wedding pictures, she saw a angelic blond witch very much in love with her silver haired prince. "We were so much in love but I couldn't ease the pain of his past." Narcissa dabbed her eyes. "I tried so hard but expensive gifts replaced tenderness. I still love him though." After a few sniffles, she regained her composure. "Anyhow, I'm looking forward to the new year. Thank you for making Draco so happy."

-------------------------------------------------------------

On Christmas evening after a spending the day with their family enjoying a gift exchange and Christmas dinner, Draco and Hermione adjourned to their suite. After Hermione freshened up and donned her red silk Christmas robe, she joined Draco in their suites' living room. Looking outside their hotel window, she relished the warm yellow glow of the snow covered Bavarian village outside. "Close your eyes," he whispered. Before she opened them, she heard the crackling of a fire. When Draco whispered, "You can open them now," she did.

In the corner of the living room, she saw a four foot tall Christmas tree decorated with hand painted eggs, mostly of red poinsettias, a Salzburg tradition, and velvet gold and red ribbons. "It's so beautiful. Let me get your present now." Quickly, she kissed him before she retrieved his present.

Kneeling in front of the tree, they exchanged their gifts to each other. When Draco opened the rather heavy rectangular box, he removed a brown, leather bound silver leafed book entitled, _Hope in Our Darkest Moments_ by Hermione Granger. "Your first book and I get the first print and leather bound, thank you."

"Actually, it is and will be the only one like it. But, the inscription will be on every print."

Draco opened the book to find the inscription that the world would read. He half expected to be dedicated to the rest of the trio since it was about defeating Voldemort. Though she wrote it before she dated him, she portrayed him sympathetically. _To my darling Draco, whose love and support gave me courage to become who I always wanted to be. My love eternally, Hermione_

"Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "And now for yours," he replied.

The blue velvet jewelry box had a metallic silver inscription. _With this, you will always hear the words that I don't say enough but you deserve to hear more of, but only when you're alone._ Inside she found a diamond teardrop necklace with a twisted ribbon diamond chain. "It's gorgeous! Thank you." A sound snogging began that evening's celebrations.

-----------------------------------------------------

For New Years, Draco held a grand ball at Malfoy Manor for several hundred wizards and witches where Draco would give a speech to government officials, influential celebrities and many wizards who opposed Voldemort. Against convention, Draco had invited some popular musicians from their generation. A tiny press corp and even the Weasleys and Harry Potter were invited. Afterwards, they would rock in the New Year with several of the bands performing.

Hermione joined Draco in the grand ballroom of the manor. Tucking her hand in his arm, they politely mingled amongst the wealthy, chatting outwardly but with veiled political maneuvering. Sometimes, Hermione wished for the warmth of the Weasley family who she convinced Draco to invite but she wondered how much Draco would change under her influence. At first, her gaze rested on a couple of the musicians who came dressed slightly outlandish, hanging all over their dates, hand holding and kissing. Then she gazed to the wizard standing next to her, dressed in formal but chic robes, stoically speaking to some politically influential couple. Rarely, did he show any emotion in public. Privately, he showed passion, often…very often. Tenderness happened a tiny bit more with her encouragement but she worried that it could be simply the newness of the relationship and not a long term committment to change.

"If you'll excuse me," she whispered. "I need to powder my nose."

Draco's cool grey eyes glanced down at her. "Of course," he replied.

Afterwards Hermione freshened up, staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Alone she plucked a piece of lint from her stylish burgundy velvet gown; her diamond earrings and necklace sparkled in the light. A young witch whose eyes reflected passionate young love with a touch of yearning stared back. Now that Christmas had come and gone, she reflected on the holiday. Like Narcissa, did she get overly excited about an expensive gift? _Please don't let expensive gifts replace tenderness or has it already begun? Don't let him become like his father._

As she gently caressed the diamond teardrop, she heard Draco's voice whispering in her ear. "I love you." Startled, she jumped and looked around but saw no one. Then she rubbed the necklace again. "I love you." _That's what the inscription meant. He enchanted the diamond._

_I love him so much._ She dabbed her eyes and reapplied a little eyeliner. When she went out to the ballroom, Draco had made his way to the podium to begin his speech.

"Good evening, is everyone looking forward to the new year?" Some cheers rang throughout the crowd. "Many of you know me as Draco Malfoy, proud member of a long established pure-blood family. Recently, I introduced The Law of Pure-Blood Decrees. This law merely ensures that the traditions of the families are protected as long as they don't conflict with the laws of the Ministry.

Over seven hundred and fifty years ago, many of the pure-blood families banded together and formed the Wizards Council which eventually became the Ministry for Magic. For hundreds of years, pure-blood families were considered innovators but today we are proud traditionalists upholding customs dating back centuries." Half the room, the half who were pure-bloods clapped and cheered.

"How many of you have heard of Adam Ocrolfy?" The other half of the room cheered. "How many of you consider him an innovator?" That half cheered again. Hermione noticed Harry and the Weasley clan sans Ron opted not to attend, joined in the cheering. "Who would like to meet the mysterious Mr. Ocrolfy?" Now the rock stars joined in boisterously. Above and behind him, fiery deep green letters, the name Adam Ocrolfy appeared amongst an ovation. Then the letters formed Draco Malfoy. The crowd gasped. "Nowadays, many think that one can't be a traditionalist and an innovator. I disagree."

"With the new year many of my policies will be going into effect. The new procedures will bring about a more efficient Ministry with much less bureaucracy. These changes represent a new age in the Ministry: an era that merges tradition with change. Please join me in ushering that new era and the new year. Thank you."

Cheers from both sides followed as Draco stepped down from the podium. Amongst the congratulations, Hermione greeted him. In return, he kissed her cheek and tucked her arm in his, resuming their rounds. "We need to make our way to my study. It's nearly midnight." When Hermione looked at him slightly confused, Draco smiled smugly. "So I can give you a proper kiss to bring in the New Year."

"Of course," she whispered. The public could have the aloof Draco Malfoy but she knew his tender side and she didn't mind being the only one who did. She gazed at him lovingly, wondering how the New Year could top this past one. For this year, not only did she become a published author, but also she won the heart of a dragon.

Amongst the hundreds of party guests, a sandy blond haired wizard of eighteen gazed at a blond haired, blue eyed witch of delicate beauty who looked ten years younger than her true age of nearly forty. Mickey opened a locket and stared at a picture of her when she was but seventeen being held by a wizard of eighteen with curly black hair who wore a Ravenclaw pin. _Lucius Malfoy, you thought you killed me. I will have my revenge for what you took from me, in good time. _

_And the story continues with __Winning Lucius__ to be revised in October 2009._

4


End file.
